Super Smash Bros: Tournament of Legends
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: A new tourny, new contestants, love, friends, enemies, and revenge run rampant as heroes collide in the ultimate contest to determine the greatest hero in the universe. Some romance, and darker themes so reader be warned.
1. Planning A New Tourney

Chapter 1: Planning A New Tourney

_Holy crap I'm bored._ Master Hand mussed as he hovered in his office thinking about the end of the action-packed Brawl Tournament. _After the chaotic nature of the last tournament the interim seems even more boring than usual. But how to break the monotony?_

Suddenly his brother Crazy Hand came barging into the room, he chattered away in his usual rapid fire manner. I unconsciously filtered out the pointless sounds. "Can we have another tourney brother? I can't stand the emptiness of the mansion or arena any longer!"

I sighed and gestured at a screen that showed the different realms our contestants came from, "How can we? The contestants are all busy with their own lives. We can't always expect them to drop everything and put their lives on hold just to ease our boredom."

"What about the hunter, the pilots, and the hedgehog?" He asked through his chatter.

"Yes, Samus, Fox, Falco, and Sonic are free and/or available for another tourney most likely. But they are not enough in and of themselves for one."

"Why not look for other heroes besides the usual participants to accompany the four who can come along?"

"Like who?" I asked curious.

In answer he gestured and a thick book floated over to the desk. "For example," He started flipping the pages quickly till he reached one in particular. On it was a long list of information accompanied by a picture of two dragons. One was purple with a golden underside and wings, with matching horns upon his head. Next to him was a black dragon which looked sleeker and more lithe than the purple one, this one had a scarlet underside and wings, with four pure white horns framing its face. Its tail ended with a scythe shaped blade. "I stumbled across these two recently. Their world is populated mainly by dragons like them. The purple one on the right is a male named Spyro, while the black one on the left is a female named Cynder. All dragons in their realm can harness the elements themselves, but these two are particularly special, Spyro can use four different elements; Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth."

"What about Cynder?" I asked reading the page.

"I'm getting to her, she can also use four elements; Poison, Wind, Shadow, and Fear."

"Fear? How can fear be an element?"

"She has two abilities which she can use to freeze her enemies in place no matter how fearless they usually are. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but if we were to go through with this you could ask her yourself."

"Still even with these two we don't have enough. Do you have any other suggestions Crazy?"

"Yes let's look through this book for any others that look likely to take part in a tourney." He rattled off excitedly.

"Fine," Master Hand sighed, remembering the last time they had to do research. "Hey, Crazy, before we start, what are the Pokemon people doing right now?"

"Oh… they're in the middle of a new league. Something to earn Grand Champions title. Or something. Oh, this guy looks promising!" Crazy Hand had pulled out a folder, naturally. He looked at the title on it, it said _Final Fantasy VII_.

"…Who is it?"

"His name is Cloud, apparently. His homeworld is Midguard, and he uses a giant sword that is the size of him. Oh, that's interesting…"

"What, Crazy? What is interesting?"

"One of his 'brothers' is Sephiroth, the one winged angel. It seems that Cloud also had a wing, although it was cut off in the fight with Sephiroth. He seems to be a bit of a loner, but is always there when his few friends need him."

"Fine, fine, fine. We'll pull him out. Do you have another swordsman in mind?"

"Of course. Sir Daniel Fortesque."

"…Who?"

"You probably know him as Dan."

"…Not ringing any bells."

"…Did you read ANY of the reports on possible smashers I sent to you last time?"

"…Maybe."

Crazy Hand sighed. "Master Hand… Okay fine let me get the information." He pulled out yet another folder this one entitled 'Medievil I & II' "Here it is. Sir Daniel Fortesque; knight, and best friend to the king in life…"

"Life?" Master Hand questioned confused.

"He's undead." Crazy responded smoothly. "Now let's see here, after he died he remained so for a hundred years until the sorcerer Zaroc accidentally resurrected him. Traveling through his beloved Gallowmear he stopped Zaroc, proving himself to be a true hero. Then after slaying Zaroc he returned to his death for the next 500 years, whereupon he was moved in the interveaning years to the London museum. But once there he was brought back to life yet again by an evil magician named Palethorn. Once again forced to save the world of the living Dan had to get used to more modern weaponry along with his old standbys. But this time he was not alone, he met a companion during his investigation, an Egyptian princess who was inside the museum where Dan had been resurrected. Unfortunately the outcome of his adventure is unclear. We will have to ask him about it ourselves."

Master Hand had been examining Dan's abilities as Crazy spoke noting the wide range of weapons he had access to, from swords to bows and guns. "Very well he seems very capable, he's in." Then he noticed another file poking out of the same section as Sonic's, "Who's this? Hmmm… Shadow the Hedgehog… According to this he is even more powerful than Sonic at times, Let's bring him along as well to balance out the blue blur's speed advantage."

"So who else do we bring along?" Crazy questioned.

"Well there is one person I was interested in a couple months ago. I just need to find his file…" Looking through the pile they had pulled out he finally found the one he was looking for. "Here we go, his name is Danny Fenton."

"You want to bring a stupid teenager into this tournament? Are you nuts!"

"He is not a normal teenager Crazy." Master Hand countered smoothly, "He is different in fact pretty much unique. He is half-human… and half ghost. And has many powers from this fact. He has saved his town dozens of times and in fact saved his world a few times as well."

Crazy gave the impression of a sigh, "Very well. But I get to pick the next one then. Now this one looks promising… Metabee."

Peering at the title of the page I saw inscribed in straight, uniform lettering 'Metabots' "A robot?" He sighed in disbelief.

"No. A metabot. The metabots are a type of robot that uses an ancient technology that has the personality of a member of a race of ancient beings that called themselves 'Medarolys'. Medabee uses a chain gun, a pistol, and a rocket launcher based on various parts of his body. The chain gun and pistol are attatched to his right and left arms, respectively, and the rocket launcher is on his head. Also, in times of extreme duress, he has the ability to use something called the 'Medaforce', a wave of pure energy that is capable of destroying most foes."

"He sounds powerful, let's bring him along. And that Medaforce of his sounds perfect for a final smash. Now who else do we bring?"

"I've been looking at the Super-hero dimensions recently and have seen 4 heroes that would fit in perfectly with the current brawlers. Batman, Robin, Cyborg, and finally Batman Beyond."

"Why two Batmen?" Crazy questioned.

"Because they both have different fighting styles and ways of behavior. _Batman_ the original is silent and serious, focusing on figuring out his opponent's weakness and exploiting it. While his successor _Beyond_ is more talkative, he will taunt and insult his foes causing them to make mistakes in their anger."

Finally they pulled out one last folder, entitled 'Mystic Force' "Let's look at this group." Master hand muttered, "This one seems the strongest, Nick. Red ranger, weilder of the element of fire, and legendary sorcerer known as 'the light' meant to defeat the darkness. Let's bring him.

"You know this is turning into a tournament of 'Legendary Heroes' if you will. Now that we have the contestants decided, let's work on the commentators."

"Wait, what? Since when do we have commentators?"

"Since Wolf threatened to kill us very slowly if we didn't include him in the next tournament. We can't have him as a contestant, because of the treaty he and Fox have, but we have to have him somewhere. And I don't think he would like it overmuch if we made him a janitor."

"…Fine. So, Wolf is a commentator, who else?"

"Well, Samus will be bringing Adam when she comes, so he might as well-"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS ADAM FELLOW, CRAZY? AND WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF HIS EXISTENCE?"

"Adam is her ship. And her former CO. And dead. And a part of her ship."

"So he gets to see Samus naked? Lucky bastard…"

"MASTER HAND! Do you WANT a choice in the commentators or not? ENOUGH WITH THE SAMUS OBSESSION!"

"Okay, okay, Crazy. I won't talk about how I'm jealous that Adam gets to see the woman of my dreams naked… anymore."

"…You better not, Master Hand. Anyway-"

"Wait wait wait. He's part of the ship, isn't he? Adam, that is. How will we fit a ship into a commentator's booth?"

"My laptop, Master Hand. He's a computer, he can reroute through the computers in the area. Now, who else?"

"MEWTWO! We should get Mewtwo to comment on the battles!"

_Did I hear my name called?_

"HEY THERE MEWTWO!"

_You know, Master Hand, I can hear you perfectly well. You can just speak normally, you know._

Wheeling around, Master Hand spotted Mewtwo, who had teleported in just before. "Oh right, sorry. I wanted to know if you were interested in-"

_Are you going to ask me to participate in the new tournament?_

"Well, no, not as such. We were going to ask you to comment on the matches."

_No, Master Hand. I'm busy._

"Oh come on we need a good commentator!"

_I said no Master Hand. Now I am leaving._ He snapped as a large sphere of crackling black energy gathered in his hand. Throwing it at them, he disappeared in a flash of white light.

Groaning, Crazy picked himself up off the floor snapping at Master Hand as he did so "I could have told you that he would attack us if you pushed him."

"I don't want to hear the 'I told you so's' Crazy." He retorted. "So since Mewtwo is out let's try and think of other people who might comment. Preferably people who WON'T attack us this time, Crazy."

"Don't you go pinning this mess on to me! I tried to tell you that summoning Mewtwo was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen to me! You NEVER listen to me!"

"Let's not go into this now, why don't we bring in someone from each realm to be commentator. Like someone from the same universe as those two dragons, didn't they have a dragonfly with them for most of their adventures?"

"So you wanna bring Spyro's brother Sparx?"

"How can a dragon and dragonfly be brothers?"

"When the dragon in question was found and raised by the dragonfly's parents."

"Oh. Well yeah let's bring him along. Now as for one for the superheroes…"

"It looks like the only ones available are the other members of the Teen Titans. So we have the option of Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

"Hm looking at their powers I feel we should bring Raven as she can use her magic to shut Sparx up at the very least."

"Okay, and for the Hedgehogs we can bring the ancient Echidna Tikal."

"Agreed. Now who do we bring for Metabee?"

"ROKUSHO! He is a fellow metabot and ally if not exactly friend to Metabee. But he is too awesomely overpowerful to be in the battle himself."

"Now we seem to have plenty of Commentators to accompany the brawlers so… Let's get to work!" Master Hand shouted as he set about summoning the participants.

Author's Note:

So here is the participant list;

-Samus

-Fox

-Falco

-Sonic (Post Black Knight and Unleashed)

-Spyro (Post Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon)

-Cynder (Post Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon)

-Shadow (Post Shadow the Hedgehog)

-Cloud

-Sir Daniel Fortesque

-Danny Phantom/Fenton (Post Phantom Planet)

-Metabee

-Batman aka The Dark Knight

-Robin (Teen Titans)

-Cyborg (Teen Titans)

-Batman Beyond (Terry McGinnus)

-Nick (Mystic Force)

And the Commentators are;

-Adam (Samus' Computer from Metroid Fusion)

-Raven (Teen Titans)

-Sparx (Legend of Spyro)

-Tikal (Sonic Adventure)

-Wolf (Star Fox)

-Rokusho (Metabots)

So waddya think? R&R in order to let me know. I created this character list on a whim actually. I decided that a lot of the main Brawlers were over used. So I came up with new characters to include. Also there will be a point to this besides just the Tourny. I will give you all one hint about future events… Darkness is in all heroes…


	2. The Gathering

Chapter 2: The Gathering

"Now to assemble the fighters!" Master Hand cried beginning the process.

Samus Aran sat in her Gunship running tests with her old PED suit, trying to find an alternate energy source. Suddenly a bright light began to fill the ship, acting instinctively she grabbed the PED suit and reactivated it. Seconds later the spot where her ship was floating was empty… Both Samus and her Gunship were gone…

Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were helping with maintenance on their Arwings. Fox was running a check on the displays in the cockpit while Falco adjusted the fuel-lines leading to the right engine. Just then a familiar light engulfed both them and the Arwing. And moments later they both vanished…

Danny Phantom glided over Amity Park talking animatedly on the phone to his best friend turned girlfriend Sam Manson "I'm sorry Sam, I know I'm late. But the Box Ghost attacked me and I had to help clean up the Post Office he used to attack. I swear I'll be there in about 2 minutes max…" Suddenly he noticed a bright white light begin to surround him. "What the hell?" Then he was gone…

Sonic the Hedgehog raced through Green Hills with his friend Tails close on his heels. Suddenly turning a corner he spotted a shapeless cloud of what looked like… light floating ahead of him. Digging his shoes into the dirt he skidded to a stop less than two feet from the thing. "What on Earth is this thing?" Behind him Tails rounded the corner and wasn't able to stop in time he slammed into Sonic from behind causing both of them to tumble into the light. And vanish…

Shadow stood upon a cliff, not out of desire to be alone surprisingly enough. While he still wished that most people would stay away from him, he was here to meet someone. Rouge the Bat. Longtime friend and member of the unofficially named 'Team Dark' they had recently started going out together. They had agreed to meet here before deciding what to do that night. Suddenly a white light appeared in front of him, "What the fuck?" he muttered taking a step towards it. Lifting a hand he started charging a Chaos Spear but his foot grazed the field and with a flash he vanished…

Spyro the Dragon stood on the outside of a cave at sunrise. _A month, it's been a month since we defeated Malefor. And put the world back together. I'm pretty sure I know what she said back in the core but I'm too afraid to ask her in order to be sure. Or to tell her my own feelings… I find it kinda funny actually in a rather pathetic way, I can face the biggest enemies in the realms without shirking yet when it comes to romance I'm shaking in my scales._ He shook his head at this.

"What are you doing out here Spyro?" Questioned a voice behind him.

Glancing back he grinned and moved over slightly on the ledge. "Morning Cynder. I was just watching the sunrise and thinking."

She wandered over and sat next to him. "Oh really? Did it hurt?"

Spyro looked annoyed at Cynder. "No it didn't, Cynder."

"I'm just teasing you, silly. What were you thinking about?"

He blushed slightly glad he was able to hide it with his scales except for a slight darkening of their coloration. "Just stuff, you know how I'm glad we're alive. That the world's safe, and also wondering what the others think happened to us." He felt slightly bad about lying to her but couldn't bring himself to admit what he was really thinking.

"Oh…" She started sounding slightly disappointed but then trailed off staring at something below them underneath the ledge. "Hey Spyro what's this thing?"

He peered over the edge next to her and saw a cloud of white light hanging right below the ledge. "I don't have any idea Cynder. But I have an idea how to find out. Gimme a minute then I'm going to need you to hold my hind legs."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I'm going to poke it. But it's too close to the ledge for me to use my wings without hitting the rock."

"With what? Your bare claws. You're nuts!"

"Not with my claws, that's why I said gimme a minute." He shot back then concentrated and his eyes glowed green and a narrow pillar of rock rose from the ground next to the dragon. It was about an inch thick, and three feet long. He whacked the base of it with his tail and caught it in one paw. Then he walked back over to the edge saying, "I'm gonna use this. I'm not completely crazy."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense then." She responded then he leaned over the edge as she grabbed his hind legs with her paws and slowly lowered him further. "Is that good Spyro?"

"I don't know, gimme a second to see." He called back reaching out with the staff, he was just shy of reaching it, "I need about one more inch Cyn."

"Okay." She called back and he was lowered a little more. Now he could reach the light with the staff. Once it touched the light flared and he felt a strange tingling shoot through his body. On the ledge Cynder felt the same sensation rush through her from her front paws, "What's happening Spyro?"

"I don't know, but pull me up quick!" He shouted back but before she could they both vanished.

All that was left was a staff made of solid rock that stuck up from the ground at the base of the cliff. The only sign that the two dragons had ever been there…

Deep in the ruins of London, still shattered after the fight against the Demon and the explosion of The Cathedral Spires, lay an Egyptian Tomb. Within was an Egyptian Princess and a Medevil Knight. The Princess was named Kia and the Knight was Sir Daniel Fortesque. Both were dead after the spell that resurrected them had broken. But suddenly Fortesque stirred lifting his head opening his one remaining eye, _What the heck? How am I alive again?_ He wondered for a few moments before a white light engulfed him. After a minute Kia remained in her tomb once again alone. Fortesque was gone…

Robin lunged at Slade swinging his Bo staff fiercely, but the older man blocked it easily grabbing the staff and using it to launch Robin across the rooftop. Twisting in the air he landed on his feet then lunged at Slade again. Grabbing him by the back of the collar he dragged Slade off his feet in order to throw the villain across the rooftop. But as he did a strange light engulfed him and moments later both Villain and Boy Wonder were gone…

Meanwhile across town at Titans Tower Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy playing Video Games. Their current round over Cyborg was bragging again "Boo-YAH! I win again BB."

"Whatever, I'm grabbing a soda." The green shape-shifter muttered before heading into the kitchen. While he was ducked inside the fridge a bright light flared from the direction of the Couch. Jerking his head up he glanced around confused "Cyborg? Where'd you go?" He called looking around but the Cybernetic Super Hero was gone…

Far away in Gotham City, there lives a Vigilante called The Batman. Currently Batman aka Bruce Wayne sat in the Batcave in front of his computer checking on all his most common foes. All seemed quiet in the city tonight. Suddenly a bright light began to engulf him, reacting quickly he tugged the cowl up over his face. Then he was gone…

Fast forward 50 years. Batman Beyond soars over the Gotham City of the Future on patrol for any activity. But Shriek, Inque, or Spellbinder didn't seem to be active tonight and neither did any of his other enemies. Landing on a rooftop nearby he touched the comlink in his mask's right ear saying "Wayne no sign of any activity tonight. I'll keep my comm. On if anything comes up but I was wondering if I could knock off for now, I have a test to study for tomorrow. And I kinda have to pass."

"What's it on?" the aged but still firm voice questioned.

"Government." He responded simply.

"Alright, head home if anything comes up I'll let you know, and you do the same."

"I will, thanks Mr. Wayne." He responded taking off again. After barely flying for five minutes he felt a strange tingling course through his body. But before he could touch the link there was a flash of light and he vanished…

Anyone who follows the Robattle circuit would recognize the black and yellow Metabot that battled in the arena. "Kiss your bot goodbye!" Metabee yelled firing his chaingun at his opponent, Brass, a sailor type Metabot. The shots hit home disabling it's right arm. Dodging it's return attack he prepared to fire his Seeker missile when he felt a strange sensation run through his circuits. "Ikky, what the hell are you doing over there?" He shouted turning towards his partner and Metafighter. But upon seeing him he noticed that he looked as confused about what was happening as Metabee himself was. Before he could say anything further he was blinded by a flash of white light. The world famous Metabot was simply gone…

Cloud sighed as he looked over the remnants of Midgar. The city that had once been his home was destroyed, again, by some idiot with Genova's DNA. Worse yet, all of the Soldiers had been exterminated, leaving Cloud all that remains. He sighed again. "I wish… I wish I had an opponent, a good one. Someone new, someone I haven't fought before." Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the darkening sky, and was accompanied with a bright light that enveloped Cloud. When the light dissipated, all that remained were a few dozen material.

Nick rode his motorcycle down the roads followed closely by his parents Udonna and Lianbow. They were returning to Briarwood because his parents were needed to help with the rebuilding of the magical world where the Mystic Mother resided. Because of the drain he and his friends had put on the Magical Source her powers were diminished and she needed all the help she could get to fix her palace. He on the other hand was coming back to keep a promise he had made to someone. Another former member of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Suddenly he felt a familiar surge of energy course through his body and he was engulfed in bright red light. Seconds later he sat on his cycle garbed in the jumpsuit and helmet of the Red Ranger. Before he could do more than widen his eyes a strange tingling feeling ran up his arms and body then he vanished leaving his motorcycle to wipe out on the side of the road. And his parents to stop and stare at the spot where he had disappeared…

Author's Note:

There you have it folks, the fighters have been assembled. I tried for some humor with people when it was appropriate. I hope I did okay, anyway R&R! And no there is no intended Highlander reference with the title.


	3. First Meetings

Chapter 3: First Meetings

Samus stalked slowly across the platform she found herself on. It seemed familiar, then she spotted a pair of familiar people ahead of her. It was Fox and Falco, it was then that she realized where she was. It was the Smash Bros. Universe…

* * *

A heap of blue and yellow fur lay on the platform for a minute before stirring. Sonic slowly disentangled himself from his best friend and stood up looking around. This place felt familiar but then again so did many places to him since he ran so much, but then he noticed a familiar form standing off to one side an unmistakable yellow glow surrounding one hand. The black and red fur that coated his body was instantly recognizable. "Hey Shadow!" He called walking over to the Hedgehog.

Meanwhile the Ultimate Life-form was scanning the surrounding area when he heard a familiarly irritating voice calling his name. "What do you want Sonic?" he growled at the blue hedgehog as he strode up.

"Just wondering what you're doing here. I think this place is that Smash bros. world I got called to a couple months ago. Remember, I told you guys about it?"

The black hedgehog nodded. "I remember. You forget that they got me in the temp job of an 'assist trophy'. They copied my chaos control ability and put it and an illusion of me into one of the trophies."

"Oh yeah, so much happened last time I was here that I forgot about that. But come on, I better go check on Tails."

"Wait," Shadow muttered, stopping for a minute. "That goofy fox is here to?"

Sonic started rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah he is. I saw the field that transported us here in front of me while running through Green Hills…"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised. You running."

"Hey, I had a reason. One of Tails' inventions needed a detailed map of Green Hills and the surrounding area. So he asked me to take him around everywhere so that he could map it since I know that area better than anyone except maybe…"

The black dokan shook his head, "No, you know that area the best Sonic, while places like Westopolis, Central city and the like are my areas of expertise," he finished with a smirk that he had so often Sonic was surprised that it wasn't trademarked.

"Wow, I'm surprised Shads, you actually sound honestly modest right now. Maybe dating Rouge has helped mellow you out some."

The Ultimate Lifeform whirled on Sonic snapping, "Leave her out of your jokes Sonic. And NEVER CALL ME SHADS!" Then he turned and skated away from the blue blur, he soon reached the far side of the platform surprised by its size. He noticed a few other strange people hanging around but ignored them while trying to calm himself down. Not many things set off his temper like this these days except any kind of insults or jokes about Rogue. Although she told her fair share of jokes about the others he didn't like it when people made fun of her when she wasn't there to counter them. So he tried to calm himself before he did something reckless such as hammer Sonic with a Chaos Blast.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder, on the other hand, had appeared in much the same position that they had left. Cynder standing on the edge of the platform with Spyro hanging off the edge by his hind legs. The only thing to have changed was the platform they were on and what was beneath them, as was quickly apparent to Spyro.

The purple dragon looked beneath him and amethyst eyes widened in shock and fear. "Cynder! PULL ME UP PULL ME UP!" he cried. Before she could do more than start to lift him up he opened his wings and flapping them once, leapt up towards the ledge behind him. His actions caused him to tumble into Cynder knocking both of them into a tangled heap of purple and black scales.

Untangling herself from the heap the black dragoness shot him a look asking "What the hell was that about?"

"It's a total abyss down there, Cynder! There's nothing down there, absolutely nothing! No ground, no rocks, no water, nothing!"

"Spyro, I begin to fear for your sanity. There must be land down there, otherwise if we fell, we would continue to fall forever. And someone would have noticed it before now."

"If you don't believe me then look down there yourself. I'm not going near it." The purple dragon insisted keeping his back turned resolutely from the edge his wings tightly furled against his back head down and tail wrapped around his legs.

Sighing she leaned her head over the edge and saw what he had meant. There wasn't anything down there. Emerald eyes widened in shock, knowing now what had scared Spyro. Turning, she walked up next to him only to find him shaking. She put one wing around him. "Calm down Spyro, we're both fine."

He sighed muttering, "I know we are, and I know that I shouldn't be freaking out like this. I mean, I fly all the time and have never panicked like this before. But just the thought of looking over the edge of that thing scares me worse than any of the creatures we've faced. And I don't know why…" He trailed off embarrassed.

"I think I have an idea what's wrong. Did you have any fears of falling when you first learned to fly?"

"Yeah, but I soon got over it."

"Well I think that your old fears of falling are being reawakened and compounded by the fact that you don't know if there is any land underneath us. In other words, you don't have a problem with heights it's the idea of falling from them and not knowing what's underneath you that gets to you."

"I still don't like it. Where are we anyway?" The dragoness just shrugged.

* * *

Danny landed on a relatively empty platform "Where am I?" He wondered out loud charging his Ecto-ray. He cautiously explored the platform, jumping at the slightest sound.

Suddenly he heard a loud voice in his ear, "Danny where the hell are you?"

"Huh? Sam, how the hell can we still have a signal? I know I'm not in Amity any more or for that matter on Earth or the Ghost Zone either."

"Well then, where the hell are you?"

Looking around the halfa noticed something, "You're not going to believe me. I'm at Final Destination."

"Danny, what are you talking about? You can't possibly be at FD. It's a video game!"

"Hang on, hang on. How do you turn on the video on this thing again? Oh, here it is." Danny pressed a button on the cell phone and a video camera popped out. "Thank Tucker, the live feed function works."

"Holy cow, Danny. You are in Final Destination. Kill Master Hand for me, will you?"

"Okay, Sam. I just have to find him, first…"

* * *

Nick found himself standing on a large, flat platform. Before paying any more attention to his surroundings he looked down at himself, still confused about how he was back in his Ranger form. _I lost these powers a year ago. And was told by the Mystic Mother that odds were that it would take several years for her magic to recharge completely and for us to have any hope of getting our powers back. Yet I can feel that I have all my old abilities, magic, forms, spells, and battlizer. But the chances of me being able to use it wherever I am are slim since I doubt Fireheart was brought with me._ He started exploring the area hand on the haft of his Magi Staff. Suddenly he saw a… thing in silver armour that covered his shoulders down to his feet. A jawless, one eyed head sat atop the shoulders. Long, bony arms emerged from the shoulders of the armour. It carried a long, purple sword in his one hand and a rectangular gold shield decorated with a black skull upon the opposite forearm.

"What are you? Some sort of mutant Hideak? Is this some new trick from the Master? Well I have a message for your boss." Nick snapped drawing his Staff with practiced ease. Firing a bolt of flame at the creature, it caught it with the shield which he had anticipated. While it was distracted he slid the top of his staff about a third of the way down the shaft, forming the hilt and crossguard of a sword, then the blade extended from the opposite end of the staff "Magi Staff Striker!" The Light shouted lunging at the skeletal warrior before him.

The thing blocked his swing with its sword and then countered with one of its own. Back and forth they fought. Till Nick, tiring of the battle, leapt backwards before thrusting his arms out like wings "Power of the Phoenix!" He cried as magical flames engulfed his form in the shape of a bird. Shoving off the ground he rocketed towards the creature smashing through him. Skidding to a stop behind it he turned partway back snapping his fingers at the same instant as an explosion of fire erupted around the fallen creature, "That's hot." He muttered smirking beneath his helmet. _Hm…I never realized how much I missed this._ he thought as he retracted his sword and slipped the staff back into the loop on his belt. Then continued on determined to find where he was…

* * *

A minute or two after the footsteps of the red clad warrior faded away, Dan stirred and climbed slowly to his feet a faint green glow visible around him for a second. Shaking his head he wondered _What in Peregrin's name was that guy's problem. And for that matter what's a Hideak?_ He clanked across the platform in the opposite direction that the man he had faced had gone. Soon he came across a young, white haired boy with some sort of strange device in his one hand. He was dressed all in black except for the belt, gloves, boots, and collar which were white. Lastly he had a stylized D and P inscribed on his chest, Emerald green eyes stared at Dan in shocked surprise.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it. But then again I'm already in one video game why shouldn't I run into a character from another one. Sir Daniel Fortesque, right?" He asked quickly.

The Knight nodded. Then was distracted by a voice that seemed to emanate from the device in the strange boy's hand. "Wait did you just say Fortesque Danny? Man his games rocked!"

"I know that Sam, and I happen to be standing right in front of him." The young man answered back. Then turning his attention back to the Knight he stated "Hi, my name's Danny Phantom."

Dan nodded and started to ask if Phantom knew why they were here, or in fact where {here} was. But all that came out was an unintelligible mumbling. "Ah right forgot, you don't have a lower jaw, and I doubt you'd get subtitles here. But come on let's look around some, Master Hand's gotta be around here somewhere."

The Knight nodded in agreement as the two of them walked further across the platform…

* * *

Metabee started to walk across the arena like platform he found himself on. "Where the heck am I? One second I'm in a Robattle then the next I'm here, wherever here is." He kept his chaingun raised while he walked.

Then he heard voices coming from up ahead they sounded like a boy and girl. Coming closer he caught the tail end of a comment from the girl. "… Now let's get going and look around. We aren't going to figure out anything by sitting here."

He finally came within sight of the source of the voices. They weren't human, one was purple with gold wings and horns and the other was black with white horns and scarlet wings. "What the hell kind of Medabots are you?" He demanded pointing his chaingun at them, it was made easier by the fact that they were next to each other.

The purple one looked up at the sound of his voice. "What in Ancestor's name is a Medabot? We're dragons. My names Spyro."

Then the black one spoke up from next to him, "And I'm Cynder. So you are…"

"The names Metabee. And neither of you can fool me, I know you two are Medabots. So get ready to kiss your bots goodbye! Missile Launch!" He cried firing a pair of seeker missiles at the two of them. Suddenly the purple one's eyes flashed green and a wall of earth erupted in front of them. The missiles exploded harmlessly against it, so he ran and leapt overtop of the wall to confront them directly only to find them gone. "What? Where'd they go?" He wondered as he landed on the other side of the wall…

* * *

After Spyro had raised an earth barrier to block the strange creature's attack. Cynder had taken advantage of the resulting shadow that was cast over them to grab ahold of Spyro's paw with her's and dive into the shadows with her Cloak. When they came out Metabee was no longer in sight or hearing. Next to her Spyro spluttered for a minute before complaining "I hate when you do that Cyn. Your shadow cloak feels weird to me."

"Well we needed to get away from that thing quickly."

"Why we could've taken him." The Purple dragon insisted.

"True but I have the oddest feeling that this was all a misunderstanding." She muttered as the two of them started walking. After several minutes they spotted someone walking in their direction, they walked on two legs like a cheetah. And was dressed all in red, with a short cape coming from his shoulders. "Who's that?" Cynder questioned tensing to fight.

"I don't know but I'm gonna be ready if they mean trouble." He answered, she could feel an increase in heat as he focused his fire energy.

When the figure reached them he got down on one knee and said quietly "Hey there, you two are dragons aren't you?"

"Yeah, we're dragons, who or what are you?" Spyro asked tilting his head to one side.

Reaching up the figure fumbled with the clasps on the side of the helmet then lifted it off revealing a smooth, hairless face. "My name's Nick. I'm part of a species called humans."

"I'm Cynder, and this purple goofball next to me is Spyro." The dragoness teased nudging him with a wing.

"I can introduce myself Cyn," he muttered, trying to fight a grin. In all honesty he liked this side of her, he much preferred her teasing than depressed about her past which was a common occurance with her.

"Well that's interesting, the dragons from my world couldn't talk. I must have somehow been brought to another world."

"Yeah join the club. We were relaxing after saving our entire world. And then suddenly we ended up here," Spyro stated, annoyed.

"Yeah, and you put our world back together. So the last thing we need is another adventure," Cynder added with a sigh.

"Okay, how about the three of us work together to try and figure out where we are and how to get home?" Nick questioned as he put his helmet back on.

"Agreed." The two dragons answered in unison.

* * *

Batman Beyond glided above the platform seeing a lot of strange beings around it. Suddenly he saw a massive white glove hovering in one area of the platform. Having seen a lot of strange things in his career as Batman, he simply shrugged and came in for a landing near the thing. Stowing the glide wings he pulled out a batarang from the dispenser in the suit's wrist preparing to whip it at the glove if it tried anything. Suddenly it spoke, "Ah Batman Beyond, I hope your trip here wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Terry demanded drawing his arm back in preparation to strike.

"My name is Master Hand, have you ever heard of the game, Super Smash Bros?"

Rasing an eyebrow beneath the mask Terry responded, "Yeah, it's an oldie from about 50 or so years ago. Used to be pretty popular before Nintendo went under. What's that got to do with me?"

"You are now a part of it, Terry McGinnus, it was more than a game, it is an entire universe. And this is it!" The voice responded loudly.

Just then, Terry heard another voice behind him. "It's about time I found you Master Hand. I assume that you're the one who brought us here?"

Turning he saw a young man with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white Jumpsuit walk up accompanied by a… walking skeleton dressed in rusting armour carrying a large, jagged purple sword and a rectangular, gold shield. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Danny, and this is Sir Daniel Fortesque. He's a bit… respiritorally challenged. By the way, speaking of Dan, Master Hand. Can you put subtitles on this? Or at least pull Dan's Jaw from where it fell off? He's kind of… not understandable."

"Yeah, sure. Here you go, Dan," the hand said, pulling out a jaw. Fortesque picked it up before putting it on, then moved it around, trying to get it comfortable.

"Much better. Thank's, Hand Thing."

"…Can someone explain to me who you two are? And why we're in a videogame that collapsed fifty years ago?" Terry spoke up suddenly.

"Simple. My brother and I brought you here. It's time for a new tournament, but everyone is busy. So we brought in a few new people."

"Like who?" Danny asked curious.

"You'll see in due time everyone's coming this way."

True to its words several more forms started making their way out of the darkness, Terry drew another Batarang so that he held one in each hand. Fortesque muttered something and drew a longbow from inside his armour knocking a trio of arrows on the string, strange bluish purple energy emanated from the tips of the arrows. Phantom raised his right hand which had green energy coalescing around it.

Then the first three figures came into view, tallest of them was a figure dressed all in red, black highlights across the sides and collar of his jumpsuit, a belt buckle with a stylized 'M' on it, a black, bird shaped visor on the helmet. Accompanying him were two dragons, one purple with gold horns, and the other was black with scarlet wings and white horns. Terry's eyes widened beneath his mask. _That couldn't be them. There wasn't a kid I knew growing up who didn't pretend at some point to be Spyro, the legendary purple dragon, or fell in love with the mysterious, smart-ass black dragoness that is Cynder._

The hand was speaking again "I wish to introduce to you, Nick the Mystic Force Red Ranger. And the two dragons are…"

Terry cut him off in disbelief, "Spyro and Cynder. Holy shit!" He swore still staring.

"Ummm yeah, that's our names. Should we know who you are?" Spyro spoke up confused.

"Probably not, but you guys are huge in my time. Your guy's games were the top of the charts for months after their every release, and when your kids…"

"KIDS?" they both shouted in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, two things batboy. One Cynder and I don't have any kids. And second, even if we did, that would be none of your god damn business!" The purple one spoke up recovering first, while Cynder just looked away blushing.

"Sorry, I meant no offense. It's just you two are part of a video game series in my time. Starting with the 'Legend of Spyro Trilogy' your popularity grew, both of you had huge fan followings."

"Wait they knew our stories. What did they think about what I had done?" Cynder questioned.

"Oh, no one blamed you but there were quite a few 'Kill the Dark Master' groups formed to get revenge on the evil bastard. You were one of the most popular characters in the series. You both would get a hero's welcome and be treated like royalty if you ever came to Gotham."

"Can we get back on track here?" Nick wondered before either of the dragons could speak. "Wait, how the hell can that thing still be walking around?" He demanded pointing his staff at Fortesque.

"I'm still walking around because I am not a Hideak, I don't even know what that is. I am a knight from the Kingdom of Gallowmear, appointed under King Peregrin in 1286. Died that same year in the fight against Zaroc, then resurrected in 1386 to finish what had been started a century before hand. Slaying Zaroc and gaining entrance into the legendary Hall of Heroes. My name is Sir Daniel Fortesque." He bowed as he finished. Releasing the tension on the bow at the same time.

Inclining his head Nick muttered "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding then."

Just then a trio of figures came into view, two hedgehogs, one blue and the other black with red hightlights and he had a tuft of white fur on his chest. The third was a yellow fox with twin tails. "Hey Master Hand, I'm guessing there's another tournament going on. Is it okay that I brought a friend along by accident?"

"It's fine Sonic, this is Miles right?"

The fox spoke up, "Yeah, but please just call me Tails. Everyone does."

Suddenly the Black Hedgehog spoke up, "And why exactly did you decide to include the Ultimate Lifeform?" He had a smirk plastered on his face that fit his look perfectly.

_Wow that guy would get along great with Bruce._ Terry thought as the Hand seemed to sigh before responding "Because we have heroes from several universes here and knew that we needed to have more representation from Sonic's Universe."

"Great the faker gets the universe named after him." The black hedgehog muttered.

"What are you supposed to be? Some clone of Sonic gone wrong or something?" Terry asked with a smirk.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. And you would do well to never compare me with that pathetic excuse for a hedgehog again."

"Okay, okay. Calm down Shadow. Does it look like he's from our world? How would he know who any of us are?"

"I don't know, but he clearly does."

"I think I can explain," Danny spoke up. "In my reality, all of you are videogame characters, with the exception of Terry and Nick. Both of those characters are in television shows. Terry comes from a futuristic world…"

Terry shook his head as the Phantom kid explained reaching up he touched the comm. Link in his right ear "Wayne, can you read me?"

A voice responded it sounded both familiar and different at the same time. "Who is this and how did you get this number."

"Mr. Wayne it's me, Terry." Beyond answered confused. "You gave me access to this line when I took over as Batman."

"I never had anyone take over as Batman, I AM BATMAN!"

Terry rolled his eyes groaning as he realized _Great the old man has amnesia. Doesn't remember who I am!_

The hand was speaking again, "You'll find that your communications with people are not interrupted. You'll be able to call them, and they'll be able to call you."

Sonic seemed to find this as good news. He pulled out a circular communicator from seemingly nowhere. Opening it he started talking almost immediately "Hey Amy, I'm not gonna make it to our date today."

"Why's that Sonic? Some sort of excuse?"

"Actually I got dragged into another Smash Bros. tournament, Shadow and Tails are here too."

"Okay Shadow I can understand but why'd they grab Tails?"

"He ended up coming along by accident. When they set up the portal to grab me he tripped and both of us fell in at the same time."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Anyway good luck Sonic, and does Shadow have his Heroes' communicator?"

Glancing over at him the black hedgehog shook his head answering Sonic's unspoken question, "No I left it at my apartment. Why does she want to know?"

"Cause Rouge has been trying to contact you, Shadow and has gotten no answer." Sonic looked over at Shadow and smirked knowingly holding out the communicator, Shadow's tan muzzle turned a slight shade of red. Without a word he took the proffered comm. And hitting a couple keys started walking away.

"Hey Shadow, I was wondering where you were. I thought maybe you had run out on me." The white bat started as soon as she came up on the screen.

"Come on Rouge, I'd never do that to you." He assured in response, "I was at the spot waiting when this cloud of light appeared in front of me, I took about half a step forward while keeping a Spear charged just in case and my foot accidentally touched it. And next thing I know here I am." He finished with a sigh.

"Well then, know I'm rooting for you Shads. Good luck, although I don't think you'll need it."

"Thanks Rouge, I'll be back as soon as I can, trust me if I could I'd just teleport home, but Sonic's told me that we're in another dimension from our normal one and Chaos Control isn't very accurate across multiple realities. So I think I'll just leave the return trip to the creatures that brought us here."

"Good idea, I'd hate to have to get Tails or someone like that to build some sort of dimensional gate just to track you down. Sayanara for now." With that the line went dead.

A ghost of a smile crossed Shadow's face as he turned and went back to return the communicator. Sonic was still smiling cockily when he reached them. Tossing the device back he muttered "Here, and thanks Sonic."

"No problem… shads."

Shooting him a look the black dokan growled "Don't push your luck… faker."

While Tails tried to keep the two hedgehogs from attacking each other, Nick stood off to the side, with his Wand out running through his old Spell codes, to see which ones still worked. "Let's see, 1-2-4, Galwit Mysto Modro." A streamlined motorcycle appeared next to him, "Okay that works, now, 1-2-7, Mystic Force Fighters!" A pair of red and white boxing gloves appeared on his hands. Dissmissing them he punched in another code "1-2-8, Galwit Mysto Aerotan, Mystic Speeder." Noting the failure for it to appear, an old memory came back to him.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Nick and Lianbow dueled back and forth in Rootcore, the team's headquarters, during the fight Nick had smashed several of the brooms during the attack. All had been repaired save one… his._

~~~End Flashback~~~

_So that's why that code doesn't work, I don't have one anymore._ Next he stood away from the others and punched in one last code, "1-2-0… Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

A strange voice echoed around him as he hit enter on the phone, "Galwit Mysto Nearmax!" Light engulfed him and a woven, intricate spell seal lowered around him, his uniform altered with wing-like fins appearing on either side of his helmet, a wide, white collar across his shoulders, white gloves and boots. Then he pulled out his Mystic Lion Staff "Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior." He stated almost involuntarily, he couldn't not say it.

Reaching to his belt he pulled out a distinctly unique morpher, it slightly resembled Daggeron's Solar Cell Morpher, but was red and gold with a fiery dragon's head on the top. He looked around knowing the odds of this working were slim but it was worth a try. "Fireheart!" He called and was surprised when a familiar roar answered his call. Turning around he saw a large, red, white and black dragon gliding towards him, the symbol on his forehead matched Nick's visor perfectly. Leaping backwards he landed perfectly on the dragon's back, lifting the morpher he squeezed the lever calling "Red Dragonfire Ranger!" And in a familiar rush of magic and energy Fireheart slipped out from under him leaving Nick in midair while the dragon circled around before somehow combining with the Light to form tough, slightly jagged armour. His wings remained visible coming from the back of the armour for a second before Nick retracted them, a pair of short staffs appeared in his hands. Landing harshly on the ground he straightened and glanced around the area again. _Nice, even my battlizer works._ Then he powered down back to normal.

Spyro and Cynder were standing off to one side talking, unbeknownst to the other each was trying once again to get around to admitting their feelings for the other. And without much luck, "Wow, characters in a video game… that's surprising."

"Yeah, but didn't I tell you that others with any kind of sense would be able to tell that what happened wasn't your fault Cyn?" Spyro responded with a gentle nudge from his wing.

"True, very true, but remember that I've done a lot of things no one else knows about. Some things weren't as situationally benign as kidnapping and imprisoning Guardian Dragons." She responded darkly, glancing away.

Her companion looked worried as he responded "It's okay Cynder, whatever happened you can tell me. I'm here for you." He gently lowered a wing over her as he spoke.

"I know it's just, somethings I'm not ready to talk about. Now let's see what that stupid hand has in way of sleeping arrangements."

* * *

Bruce crept forward keeping a pair of batarangs in one hand, after getting the message from the stranger claiming that he was now Batman, the Dark Knight was particularly cautious. He saw a small gathering of beings standing to one side and slowly approached them, he soon spotted the imposter. The shock was seeing the fact that he was wearing a suit that he himself had just started designing.

Aiming momentarily he whipped a batarang at him, with barely a twitch of his head a set of jets activated in the imposter's boots and he flew up into the air over the weapon. Then turning he whipped two of his own back at Bruce who rolled and dodged them nimbly, firing a batline at the imposter's ankles he yanked him down to the ground with a slam. But to his surprise he felt the line go slack for a second before he was yanked through the air towards the location Terry had landed. Rotating himself in midair he pointed his legs at him ready to deliver a devastating kick, but suddenly he froze in midair, as if time had stopped…

* * *

Shadow had been about to use Chaos Control when the purple dragon, Spyro's, eyes glowed a dark blue and time slowed, nearly stopping. While he watched Master Hand removed the line and set both batmen on the ground. Then time sped up again and Spyro swayed before sitting down on his haunches. "What was that?" The dokan asked.

Cynder spoke up, "Dragon time, an ability unique to the purple dragon. The ability to manipulate time, most often slowing it down. He once used it to put the planet back together. This is the first time I've seen him use it in its normal capacity."

"He didn't have to do that, I could have stopped time myself without blinking." Shadow muttered.

Spyro answered "I didn't know you could Shadow. But it's been awhile since I've done that."

"Are you okay?" His companion asked sounding worried

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm out of practice." He assured as he stood up again.

They turned their attention back to the hand and two batmen. "Now listen both of you, Bruce Batman Beyond is your successor from 50 years in your future. Eventually you retired as batman because of your health and an incident with a robbery. Then Terry came along and through his own stubbornness you trained him in becoming the new Batman."

"And the comlink?" the Dark Knight Detective asked.

"You had the same link now as then. So when Terry tried to call your future self to inform him of what was happening, the call instead was directed to your receiver since they're the same frequency."

"Very well, I'll accept this, for now."

Right then another trio of figures walked up, one was a tall human-looking creature in body armor, one arm ended in a cannon. A full face helmet hid their face from view. Behind him stood two beings who resembled Dokan from their own world, one was a fox and the other was a bird.

The hand seemed pleased to see them, "Ah Samus, Fox, Falco. I was wondering where you three were. I'd like to introduce you to some of the other contestants. We have, Shadow the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, And his friend Cynder, Batman Beyond, Danny Phantom, The original Batman, Nick the Mystic Force Red Ranger, Sir Daniel Fortesque. And a few others, including Miles 'Tails' Prowler."

"So the other's were busy with their own lives?" The one in armour asked revealing that it was a woman.

"Yeah, the three of you and Sonic were the only previous attendees who were available."

"This time I don't want some stupid Zero Laser as my final smash, Master Hand, are you and Crazy able to reactivate the Hypermode on this suit?" Samus asked, gesturing at the chestplate of her armour.

"I thought it ran on phazon that you produced yourself?" Fox asked, scratching one ear.

"Yes, but when I defeated Dark Samus for the last time and blew up both it and Phaaze all the blue phazon in the galaxy disappeared and my body stopped producing it. Not that I'm complaining of course, except for how… powerful my Hypermode was."

"If your hypermode was so powerful, why are you happy that you can't use it anymore?" Falco questioned giving a cursory look to the gathered fighters.

"Not so much happy as, relieved. Every time I used it, I risked falling prey to the Corruption of Dark Samus and becoming it's slave, for the rest of my life," the hunter responded, clenching an armour clad fist.

Right then Sonic strolled up to the trio acting like they were old friends. "Hey guys, how've things gone since we saved the universe from Tabuu?"

The bird answered first, "Hey Sonic, pretty good, although Fox and Krystal could be a little less embarrassing to be around. Sometimes I don't like to admit I know them."

"I know the feeling dude," the blue blur responded while the afore mentioned fox glanced away blushing.

Smirking the Ultimate lifeform growled, "You have no room to talk Sonic, at least we look for privacy before kissing, while you and Amy go anytime, anywhere. Well, just about."

"Hey! Amy is the one doing that, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole!"

"Right. Which is why Rouge and Tails saw you frenching in the café you always try to drag me to."

The blue blur glared at Shadow but remained silent. Right then a small, yellow and black robot walked up to the group. "Wow, I'm definitely not at home. I know that some of you are not Medabots," the bot stated looking around.

"So why exactly did you attack us then?" Spyro demanded crouching low to the ground, snarl etched on his face. A trail of smoke flowed from his mouth.

"I was confused and jumpy, I panicked, but if you want a fight, you'll get one. By the way in case you didn't hear earlier the name's Metabee!" the bot responded, pointing his gun at Spyro.

The two of them lunged at each other. Spyro engulfed himself in flame rushing towards Metabee, the robot leapt backwards firing several shots off. But if they affected the dragon he didn't show it, the living fireball smashed into Metabee with devastating force. But when the smoke cleared Metabee stood there nearly unscathed, a red shield on his one arm. "Huh? My heat shield part but how?"

"I don't know how you survived my comet dash but you won't survive this!" Spyro snarled as the temperature started to drop around him. Then he started to spin rapidly around creating a tornado of ice and freezing wind around him. Frost started to form on the medabot's joints. Once he could barely move the dragon stopped spinning then his eyes flashed green again before diamond hard rock surrounded him in the shape of a boulder. Rolling forward he slammed into Metabee cracking the layer of ice and doing heavy damage to the Medabot. He stood there one arm hanging limp at his side a slightly darker color than the rest of him. Before either of them could charge again. Two people leapt in between them, Cynder stood in front of Spyro and Phantom blocked Metabee.

"Calm down Spyro, he didn't mean anything by his attack."

"Come on Metabee, he's not worth it. Let's just calm down and talk about this okay?"

The robot straightened grabbing his left arm which hung uselessly at his side. "Fine. He's one lucky dragon."

"I'll back off for you Cynder." The purple dragon stated with a quiet growl directed at the robot.

"Now if we can avoid anymore confrontations for now we need to wait for two more people then we can move to the mansion." Master hand stated.

Just then a man in silver and black armour flew past them all. "Who the hell was that?" Danny asked looking in the direction he had flown.

"If he's here, that means he'll be here right about…" Batman muttered looking back towards where the man had come from.

Just then a young man in a red, green, and yellow jumpsuit leapt past them all shouting "Get back here Slade!"

"Now." The dark knight finished.

"Okay so that first man was Slade and the next one was Robin? Which one?"

"The first one, Dick Grayson. I forced him to retire when he was heavily injured by The Joker. He… didn't take it too well."

Right then a young man half covered in cybernetic armour walked up. "What's the deal? What am I doing here?"

The Dark Knight nodded "Hello Cyborg. Where are the rest of the Titans?"

"BB and Star are still back in the Tower. I don't know where Raven is. And Robin is right over there." He answered pointing.

With a sigh Master Hand started speaking explaining again about the Tournament. Then he clicked his fingers and they all teleported to the entryway for a large mansion. Also in the hall was another hand and a small group of figures, that were familiar to different people.

"Hey Tikal!" Sonic and Tails called in greeting to the ancient Echindna.

"Yo! Raven." Cyborg stated grinning striding up to the young spellcaster.

"Hey Rokusho." Metabee greeted his friend, who stood there calmly.

"Hooowwl! We're going to have fun in this tournament." Wolf howled as he shook hands with Fox and Falco.

A small yellow blur shot forward and latched onto Spyro's snout. "Dude! You're alive. Oh man I thought the both of you kicked the bucket!"

"It's good to see you too Sparx." The dragonfly's adoptive brother responded laughing.

Sparx let go of Spyro's snout and backed up looking at Cynder "Hey, thanks for taking care of him Cynder."

"It was nothing."

"You know, you two actually make a cute couple. I can't wait to see what the kids look like."

Both of them blushed slightly and glanced away, gazes meeting. Embarassment worsening they quickly looked away from each other. "Uh-huh." Sparx sighed at the sight.

"Okay now that you have all met the commentators. Allow me to show you to your rooms. Samus, Fox, Sonic, Falco. Yours are still in the same place." Master Hand stated and the four previously mentioned fighters walked off deeper into the mansion.

Phantom and the others followed behind the Hand as he led them off into the mansion.

* * *

Author's Note:

So the contestants have met, including the extra person or two. The tournament has started.

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	4. Rooms and the First Match

Chapter 4: Rooms and the First Match

"Okay this hallway contains the rooms." Master hand informed the gathered brawlers, pointing to the first door, "This one is for you Nick." The door opened and the room was completely red.

"Okay I have a slight thing for the color red but I'm not obsessed. Can I alter the décor?"

"You can do whatever you want to the room. As long as you can do it yourself." The hand retorted.

With a flash of light Nick powered down from his Ranger form and pulling out his wand headed into the room loud noises emanated from the room as the door shut.

"Well since he seems to have things well in hand." Master hand muttered turning to gesture at the next room down. "Here is your room, Spyro and Cynder."

"Thanks." The purple dragon responded walking into the room. Nodding his companion followed as well.

"Wait your sticking the both of them in the same room?" Sparx asked confused.

"Yes is that a problem?"

"Not really I'd just recommend knocking on any doors they could be behind is all."

This pattern continued as each person was issued a room. Then after getting an hour to prepare they were summoned back to the main hall to start the first fight.

Fox perched himself on the edge of a table "So who's fighting who in the first round?"

Master hand sighed saying "Get off the table Fox. And since we have so many new participants We've decided to have the first round be a little bit of an exhibition. Where each of the contestants fight an enemy from their worlds. Starting with…" A large screen came down with a single box in the middle scrolling rapidly through pictures of the contestants. Finally stopping on an image of Nick. "Okay so you head through that door to the arena floor, while the rest of you head up to the stands however you wish." He pointed to a door which Nick started through with a smirk. "Oh one more thing as of this moment your strongest abilities are now limited to your final smashes. Such as Shadow your Chaos Blast. Samus your Hypermode, Fortesque it's your super armour and Gattling gun, Cynder and Spyro your elemental furies, Metabee your Medaforce attack, Beyond you use a volley of explosive batarangs, Robin and Cyborg yours are mostly identical in being a Titan's strike involving your entire team, and the rest will figure their's out when the time comes."

"So mine is?" Nick prompted stopping by the door.

"Battilizer."

"Nice. I hope you guys can take the heat." He joked striding through the door still demorphed.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the contestants headed for the stands. Shadow vanished with a flash of blue light. Sonic raced off through the halls towards the arena, Cynder took herself and Spyro through her shadow cloak. Samus rolled into morph ball and hopped into the air duct. Fox ran off after Sonic with Falco close behind him, Metabee teleported into the stands with his transport ability the remaining stragglers came in soon after. They looked below them to see Nick striding out into the arena with the cape on his back fluttering behind him. "He certainly looks sure of himself." Beyond muttered.

"That's because he knows something we don't or he's confident in his abilities." Wayne responded from behind him.

"Gah! Wayne don't sneak up on me like that, I'm getting better at the sneaking thing but you were always the pro."

"Obviously you still have training to do. But anyway I want to pay attention to this."

Master hand announced "The match will start momentarilly but due to technical difficulties our commentators will not be able to take part in the first few matches."

* * *

Nick stood on one side of the arena waiting to see his opponent. To his surprise a dark seal appeared on the ground across from him and a familiar form rose from it. Facing him silver and blue armour glinting in the sunlight stood Koragg, "Well, well, well Red wizard I never thought I'd see you again. This time you will fall by my sword!"

"I never thought you'd be dumb enough to face me again. But if you're so determined to be beaten again I'll gladly grant your wish." Nick shot back, yanking the cape from his shoulders and tossing it aside, then pulling out his wand. He flipped it open and extended the tip punching in three numbers '1-2-3' "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" he pointed his morpher towards the sky hitting enter as the same voice from before echoed around him "Galwit Mysto Ranger." A spell seal appeared in the air above him and a ghostly shape flew down settling behind him, rasing it's arms he matched it's movements before using the surge of energy to leap upwards passing through the Seal his Ranger uniform appearing over his clothes. Then his helmet appeared over his head. The light faded and he stood once again on the arena floor, "Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Now we shall see who the true warrior is." Koragg stated calmly drawing his sword.

"Magi Staff Striker!" Nick called back transforming his staff into the long sword that was his signature weapon. Then with a cry they lunged at each other swords clashing with loud clangs. Leaping backwards Koragg leveled his sword horizontally below the center point of his shield.

"Behold the eye of the Master!" The shield split revealing a red gem set inside it that resembled a slitted eye. "Wolf Attack!" He shouted shooting the blast towards his opponent. Backflipping repeatedly Nick dodged the attack turning his staff back from sword to sceptor he finally landed pointing the top of it at the ground in front of him he cast a spell.

"Right back at you. Reflectus Torgo!" a large mirror erupted from the ground in front of him deflecting Koragg's latest launch of his wolf attack back towards him with double the speed.

Sliding backwards from the impact the 'Night Wolf' set his feet again and growled "You've gotten fast Red Wizard. But you will never defeat me."

"Really? Cause you haven't seen anything yet. Legendary Source Mystic Force!" He cried entering the code on his morpher. The transformation matched that of last time "Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior."

Charging energy into his sword it glowed with a black light "Dark Magic Strike!" Koragg cried swinging downward loosing a massive wave of dark energy at Nick.

"Code 1!" Nick countered punching the appropriate button on his staff. Making a circle in the air in front of him he spun around as the spell charged, thrusting the staff into the middle of the circle "Firestorm!" a massive storm of nearly white-hot flames blasted out of the staff and towards Koragg.

The two attacks collided head on. Causing a huge explosion that obscured the field with dust. Most of the others were unable to see what was happening, Samus tried scrolling through her visors to thermal but it was whited out by the after effects of the explosion. Then as it cleared they saw the two fighters standing on either side of the arena battered but still ready to fight.

"You may finally present a worthy challenge red wizard, but it does not matter!"

Instead of responding Nick looked around the arena trying to find an area that would give him an advantage. Then he spotted an item floating through the air above Koragg's head. Charging forward he leapt upward kicking off his opponent's shoulder and swung his Lion Staff into the object shattering it. As it broke he felt a new surge of energy. He landed and called out "Fireheart!" Knowing the dragon was behind him he backflipped into the air landing astride it. Pulling out his new morpher he squeezed the button "Red Dragonfire Ranger!" the transformation completed and he stood there armed and ready to finish Koragg off once and for all. Sending a blast of energy from the one staff at him Nick lunged forward while he was off balance slamming one staff upwards into his gut, knocking him into the air then leaping up after him a powerful kick in the back sent the Night Wolf slamming into the side of the arena.

"Had enough yet?" He called mockingly. Koragg's retalitory wolf attack answered his question. "Guess not." So Nick threw both staffs at him, they hit and flew back towards their owner but instead of catching them he started directing them with his magic as they flew in dizzying circles around him before he swung each hand forward in silent command for them to strike again this time they expended a lot of energy into repeatedly striking Koragg. Then they finished and the Night Wolf fell to the ground admist a massive explosion.

Feeling tired after the unaccustomed battle Nick released his Battleizer and powered down to his human form. Turning he left the arena pausing only to pick up his cape and reattach it to his shoulders.

Up in the stands the other combatants were talking about the match. "Did you see that, no matter what was thrown at him he was ready and countered it with out a problem." Danny observed to Fortesque who nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm… I wouldn't mind facing him one day." Shadow muttered to which Samus standing behind him silently agreed.

Filing out the brawlers all gathered in the main hall again. "Now for the next match. Our next contestant will be…" The screen scrolled through the images rapidly until settling on a teen with green eyes and hair as white as snow, "Danny Phantom!"

The young halfa strode up in human form. Blue eyes glinting with a dangerous light. "What's my final smash?"

"The Exo-suit."

"Sweet. Now to go kick some major butt." He replied striding through the doorway.

The other smashers repeated their actions last time in order to reach the arena. Nick pulled out his wand and teleported himself using a minor spell.

* * *

Author's Note:

So they have rooms and Nick has won his first match. Now who will Phantom face? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	5. Duel of the Halfas

Author's Note:

Well the reason behind these fights is to set up somethings that would be harder in a full on tournament yet. Don't worry I won't use everyone.

* * *

Chapter 5: Duel of the Halfas

Fenton walked out into the arena wondering who they would pick to fight him. _Maybe they'll pick Skulker. Or perhaps Technus, I sure as hell hope they don't make me fight the Box Ghost. That would just be embarrassing._

His debate was interrupted as a nauseatingly familiar form walked out of the door at the other side of the arena. "Well hello Daniel. How's worldwide fame treating you?"

"Pretty good since it included you being exiled from Earth for the rest of eternity."

Glaring at Danny the elder Halfa transformed black rings passing over his body revealing his ghost form. Including the Dracula-esq cloak.

"I'm Goin' Ghost!" Danny cried as the familiar white ring appeared at his waist. Splitting into two it passed over his body, t-shirt and jeans vanished to be replaced by the black and white jumpsuit that was his trademark. The D and P emblem on his chest blazed sharply in the half light, white hair glowing as bright as his now emerald green eyes. "Now come on Plasmius let's do this shall we? I mean come on we wouldn't want to disappoint the audience now would we?" he taunted with a smirk

"I'll enjoy wiping that smirk off your face Boy."

"You'll sure try." Danny shot back as he took to the air firing an ecto-ray at Vlad. Who blocked it with a pink shield of energy conjured from thin air. Then he retaliated with a wave of blasts of his own. Phantom twisted and swooped through the air dodging them. "Is that all you've got? I'm falling asleep up here!"

Taking off Vlad charged towards him ready to slam a glowing fist into Phantom's gut. Blocking the punch the Ghost boy launched an ecto-charged uppercut of his own at Vlad nailing him in the chin. Lashing out with a blind strike the elder ghost was able to catch Phantom in the gut with a kick, knocking the wind out of him and stunning him long enough to be able to recover and slam him into the ground with an ecto-ray to the face. His form obscured by a cloud of dust raised from the impact.

"Where's your wit now Daniel? Have I beaten you already?" Vlad taunted as he landed nearby.

In answer he heard a sharp intake of air from the cloud of dust that obscured Phantom's form. Then a loud, agonizing cry echoed around the arena, waves of sound flowed from the place where the young Halfa had crashed. Vlad was thrown back against the far wall, sliding to the ground in pain. Eventually the assault ceased and Phantom walked slowly out of the smoke still ghost and looking pissed, "You want to know where my wit is Vlad? Checked at the door the instant I realized I would have to fight you. Threatening my friends and family with your plots. Nearly causing the whole planet to be destroyed with your arrogance. I've had enough, since being exiled to outer space has no guarantee that you will be gone forever. I'm going to make sure you don't leave here." Only then did Phantom raise his right hand revealing the object he held there… a Smash Ball hand glowing with green energy he crushed it and behind him a door opened in the floor of the arena and a lift rose bringing with it a large, high-tech battlesuit. It was pure white with a ghostly-green fireball shape on the chest with a F for Fenton on it. Turning around he flew up to the top opening the dome shaped cockpit. Transforming back and dropping inside he began the boot up sequence. "Activate Neuro-receptors…" A line of interactive sensors extended up his back and also along his arms and legs detecting his movements and transmitting them into the battlesuit. "Begin Power-up sequence." The screen booted up and the percentage climbed quickly to 100%. "Now for the last piece of the puzzle." Closing his eyes he transformed focusing his energy into the suit itself. A similar transformation engulfed the suit it's color changing to match his jumpsuit almost exactly down to the symbol on its chest going from F to the DP of his suit. Clenching a metallic fist blue energy swirled around the limb. "Now Vlad. Bring it!"

Red eyes widening in shock Plasmius choked out "H…how can you have that battlesuit? You and your idiot sister destroyed it!"

"That's my secret Plasmius." He shot back in a dangerous tone. Then grabbing Vlad by the front of his shirt he threw him up into the air. Launching himself after him he loosed a blast of energy at Vlad who dodged it by splitting himself into two then four to attack Phantom from four directions at once. One focused his attacks on the cockpit of the suit, two more attacked the back trying to get through to damage the neuro-receptors, the fourth tried to smash the jets that kept him in the air. Closing his eyes in focus for a minute he opened them revealing eyes the color of arctic ice. Channeling the energy into the suit he loosed it in a blast of icy energy that caused the three copies to fade and the real one to fly backwards towards the ground while freezing into a solid block of ice that struck the ground hard. Rocketing down to hover above him, Phantom charged another burst of energy firing it in order to shatter the ice and hurt Vlad even more. Then he punted him towards the other side of the arena, then took off rocketing towards that end as well and punched him back towards the opposite side.

This went back and forth for about 10 minutes with Phantom playing keep up with Vlad as the ball. Finally he smashed Vlad straight up into the air, and flew up above him, the crimson eyes fluttered open a crack. With a cry Phantom smashed Vlad back down into the arena floor creating a small crater. Landing by the edge of the hole Phantom finally looked at the energy meter of the suit it showed it at 5% energy left. Powering it down he climbed out and the mech changed back to normal. He peered down into the pit and saw Vlad lying there unconscious in human form, a battered black suit on him. White hair turned grey from dust.

Sliding down into the pit alongside Vlad he raised a fist high into the air charging a mixture of green and white energy around it. Emerald eyes blazed with anger and a cold, harsh surety in his decision, muscles tensed beneath the jet black jumpsuit as he readied himself to drive it down into his arch-enemy. Right then Master Hand came in behind him crying "Danny don't do it!"

Pointing his other fist at the Hand charging the same blast of energy into it he brought the hand up short "Why shouldn't I? He's done nothing but cause trouble since he got his powers trying to kill me, my dad, and my friends, all because of a twisted need to be the best and always get his way. This is the only way to ensure that his plans end for the rest of eternity. Now don't try and stop me or I swear you'll get the same!" the halfa growled eyes flashing red for an instant.

"You are a hero Danny, loved the world over, what do you think those people will believe when they learn that their hero murdered a man in cold blood? But if you won't listen to me why not listen to your closest friend."

At these words Phantom heard a familiar voice behind him "Come on Danny, relax. He's not worth it, I know you hate him and what he's done but still don't become like him." It was Sam, turning his head slightly he saw her standing behind him in her signature top, skirt, and combat boots. He lowered the hand pointing at Master Hand letting the energy fade but kept the other one raised over Vlad.

Thoughts and arguments raced through his mind at that point finally he drew his arm back a little further before launching it down as hard as he could putting every ounce of strength he could muster behind it. Behind him Sam winced in fear of his move.

*SLAM*

He knelt on one knee fist driven into the ground with a loud crack. Looking closer his friend noticed his shoulder's start to shiver slightly, walking closer she laid a hand on his arm causing him to look up at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just his being here pushed me nearer to the edge than I've ever been before. I was ready to kill him."

"I noticed that, but now that he's done are you going to be okay on your own here?"

"Yeah I should be, thanks Sam." The halfa rose to his feet and hugged his girlfriend in gratitude.

"Now go show these guys what you're made of Danny." She encouraged as she disappeared.

"We can keep him here Danny, where he'll never be able to trouble you or your friends and family again. The only way to get out of here is to be teleported out by either myself or my brother Crazy Hand."

"Okay." Phantom responded as he walked slowly towards the exit.

Once he reached the main hall he found himself facing the rest of the brawlers. "What happened in there Danny? You seemed to snap during your fight." Sonic asked confused

"Trust me I know tempers and your's seemed… darker somehow. Like you were ready to kill him." Shadow added with a dark look towards Phantom.

Sighing Danny closed his eyes and let the white rings pass over him turning him back to human form. His right hand looked swollen and had blood leaking from a scrape on the knuckles. "The reason why I snapped was because he has always known how to push my buttons and because of that I come closest to losing control to my anger. And risk turning into a monster. Now where's the med wing? I think I may have broken a bone in my hand somewhere."

"Just down the hall and take a right. Fourth door on your left." Samus pointed out. Danny thanked her and left.

"Now on to the next match. The combatant is…" The screen flickered through the brawlers finally stopping on a black and red hedgehog that was scowling at the camera. "Shadow!"

Crossing his arms the Ultimate lifeform simply muttered "Hmph fine." Before teleporting out of the hall, presumably to head to the arena.

* * *

Author's Note:

Seems Danny bears watching in the future huh? And now it's the Ultimate Lifeform's turn to kick ass.

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	6. Shadow vs Doom

Chapter 6: Shadow vs. Doom

Appearing in a flash of blue light Shadow landed in a crouch on the floor of the arena. Glancing around he scowled when he saw his opponent, Black Doom. "What are you doing here? I killed you in my Super form."

"I told you that I wouldn't die so easily. I've been recovering this entire time."

Without another word Shadow kicked his skates into life and shot towards Doom yellow energy gathering in his hands. "Chaos Spear!" He cried firing a pair of them at the leader of the Black Arms.

"Since when do you have such control over your powers?"

"Since I stopped being obsessed with my past. My powers all came back. Here's another one, Chaos Lance!" He cried firing a blast of bluish white energy into Doom's chest. In retaliation Doom fired a burst of energy of his own at Shadow who being unable to dodge in time was struck full in the face with it knocking him back and causing blood to fly from his nose. "I see you've gotten better Doom. But it doesn't matter, I am the Ultimate Lifeform and as such refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

Leaping upwards he started skating along the wall of the arena hearing the encouragement being shouted to him from various people in the stands. Lining himself up he kicked off the wall and rolled into a ball to spin dash into the back of Doom's head. Recovering he slammed into his head again and again with his homing attack. Finally ending the string to dodge a swipe from Doom, Shadow landed on the ground nearby only to take off again at an energy scythe being launched at him. It followed him around the arena until it finally caught up with him and struck him from behind. Knocking him face first into the dirt, rolling into a spin dash again he recovered and leapt back at Doom slamming a chaos charged fist into the back of his head.

"You will regret the day you toyed with me Shadow! Chaos Control!" He teleported away in a flash of light.

"Well it looks like the battle is over the winner is…" Master Hand started.

"It's not over yet." The dokan interrupted glancing upwards. Above them a massive creature hovered in the air four massive clawed arms tensed to swing twin heads letting loose roars and the occasional jet of flames.

"Shadow!" Sonic called from the stands throwing a trio of Chaos Emeralds down to his black counterpart.

"Now if I can just find that damn fourth Chaos Emerald." He muttered reaching behind himself to find it, pulling out a pistol, katana, black and red rifle, he gave a knowing smirk before replacing the weapon, and a long, single edged greatsword, with a pointed tip and elegant design work along the dull edge. Finally he gave up and glanced up at Sonic who shrugged.

"Sorry Shadow I had the red one." Tails called tossing it down to the Dokan who simply closed his eyes as the gem froze in mid air beside him, quickly joined by the other six which then circled around him rapidly. Glow brightening till in a flash of light he transformed into his most powerful form, known the world over as Super Shadow!

Taking off after his opponent the Dokan hovered in front of him "So you're back in this ugly-ass form huh Devil Doom?"

"You will perish today Shadow! I have fixed this form so that I have no weaknesses. I am truly unbeatable."

Shaking his head Shadow flew up above him charging an orb of energy above each hand. "Chaos… Barrage!" he cried firing off dozens of Spears in seconds. Pummeling one whole side of Devil Doom's body. None of the blows affected him, teleporting to the other side he repeated the maneuver with identical results. Except where one shot into his mouth hitting the back of Doom's throat, getting an idea he was about to set his plan in motion except that he spotted a Smash Ball floating nearby turning he shot towards it slamming a foot into it shattering it. He felt a familiar power engulf him a red aura tinged the golden super one with blood red. Then with a knowing smirk he removed his inhibitor rings from around his wrists letting the devices fall spinning to the Earth below, a flash of light accompanied his teleportation inside Doom's body, charging his energy he called out the two words that all his enemies feared to hear.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" a sphere of crimson energy erupted from the Ultimate Lifeform disintigrating the body around him, finally with a final roar Devil Doom was no more.

Landing hard on the ground Shadow changed back to normal picking up his inhibitors. Turning he walked out of the arena too tired to teleport.

"Wow." Spyro muttered "I thought my fire fury was powerful. But he just disintigrated that thing with one attack."

"Yeah, he is powerful. I'd hate to face him in a fight." Cynder agreed as they left the stadium.

Back in the main hall they all gathered around, "Okay that's it for today. Tomorrow we will continue with the first round. And the starting match tomorrow is…" The screen flicked through the pictures again settling on a purple dragon. "Spyro the Dragon!"

Wandering over the aforementioned dragon gestured for the Hand to follow him out of earshot for a quick conversation.

Soon they heard raised voices "No! I swear if you try to make me fight her I will tear you apart before taking both myself, Cynder, and Sparx home."

Master Hand's response was unintelligable but it seemed to make Spyro angrier cause there was a crackle of flames then he came storming back around the corner smoke trailing from his snout. Moments later Master hand came back into view several fingers and part of the wrist burnt. "Okay due to objections from the combatant. Crazy and I will have to decide on an alternate opponent for him to face… After I get back from the med wing."

Several members of the assembled brawlers laughed. The two dragons had walked away. Right then Sparx came flying up, "So what did you do to piss him off?"

"Wanted him to fight Cynder in her adult form since it was his toughest fight."

"Your lucky he only burnt you. He has a thing against anyone bringing up her past. Including what she had turned into." The little dragonfly stated. "Oh and Rokusho wanted me to tell you that the repairs to the commentator's booth are finished and we are ready to go!"

Author's Note:

Up next… the Legend himself faces off in his premier in Super Smash Bros! And about Shadow's fight all I have to say is, "Bow your heads low All Hail Shadow!"

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	7. Darkside of a Legend

Chapter 7: The Darkside of a Legend

The next morning the brawlers were slow to wake up. Sonic thought that as usual he was the first one up so he was going for a warm up jog around the mansion. When to his surprise he saw a dark shape sitting on the roof. Thinking it was Shadow he leapt up using his spring jump to get the height he needed.

Cynder meanwhile was watching the sunrise when she heard the sound of someone landing on the roof behind her. Turning she saw a blue hedgehog looking around confused, "Oh hey Cynder I must have mistook you for Shads. See ya!" He called running and leaping off the edge of the roof again.

"Well that was weird." She muttered shaking her head before sinking into the shadows along the rooftop.

Meanwhile Spyro was still sound asleep in their room lying on his back, wings spread, one of his hind legs twitching. A line of drool hanging out of his mouth. Coming in Cynder sighed and started poking him in the side with her tail "Come on you purple goof wake up! I can't believe you're going to be late to your match because you can never get up early." Finally she took a step back and used a gust of wind to flip him over so that he landed on his stomach facing the opposite direction.

Jerking his head up he glanced around frantically "Huh? What? I'm up, I'm up."

"About time. Your match starts in less than 10 minutes!"

Leaping to his feet he started running from the room "Oh shit!" Following close behind was Cynder and the two of them raced for the main hall.

Fortesque watched as the two dragons raced down the stairs, Spyro hit the bottom of the stairs and started to turn himself only to skid some as he fought for traction. Seconds later Cynder leapt over the last couple steps and slammed into him causing both of them to skid into a wall.

"Next time we're running late I'm teleporting us down here with my cloak." Cynder groaned as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Next time don't leave me sleep till I only have ten minutes left. Why the hell am I such a heavy sleeper now anyway? We never had a problem with me getting up early during our last adventure."

"That was because you and I were chained together. So when I got up, you got up." She retorted as he climbed to his feet as well. Getting his one horn unstuck from the wall. Looking at the hole left by it she muttered "I hope they don't expect us to fix it."

They ran over to where the rest of them were gathered and the hand pointed through the door saying "Spyro you head that way. I promise we did not pick her as your opponent."

Heading through the door he muttered "You better not have."

Once in the arena the Commentators immediately got into their jobs. "Hey everyone. Sorry we weren't here for the first few matches but Adam here tried to pass himself through the wrong system and blew every circuit in the booth." Sparx opened pointing at the nearby laptop.

"What did I tell you? That stupid brother of Master Hand's pointed out the wrong access port for me to transfer through. Instead of the wireless system I tried to communicate through the power lines." A voice responded indignantly – if a computer can sound indignant – as a camera rose from the computer to peer over the edge.

"Keep it down you two. Fighting amongst ourselves is pointless. Besides that's the brawler's job." Rokusho pointed out before the two could continue.

Stepping forward Raven started talking in a bored monotone. "Okay while Rokusho breaks those two up. I'll do our actual job and introduce the match. This time around we have Spyro the Dragon versus an old enemy of his, Gaul the Ape King."

Gliding in from the edge of the Arena Spyro glanced up at the commentator's booth in surprise before muttering "Well he's better than them forcing me to fight Cynder I guess."

Looking across the arena he spotted Gaul, twin swords held ready. The gem in his one eye glowing bright green. Charging he swung both swords at Spyro, who's eyes glowed dark blue and time slowed as he leapt backwards dodging the slashes. Time sped back up as he loosed a torrent of flames at the massive ape scorching both forearms, a blind swipe from Gaul smacked Spyro back towards one of the walls. But instead of hitting it he curled into a boulder using his Earth power and rolled through the wall.

"Hah it'll take more than a simple smack to keep my brother down. Last time they fought he didn't have his elements on his side. So maybe this time he can beat Gaul without having to use Convexity." This last was an aside to the other commentators not wanting to pass such a cryptic comment onto the gathered brawlers.

Unbeknownst to Sparx, in the stands Cynder was even more nervous than he was. Her claws dug into the seat beneath her leaving long gouges. Last time these two had fought they- Spyro, Sparx, and herself –had ended up trapped in a crystal for three years, after the dragon she secretly loved had been partly corrupted by the same power that had twisted her years ago. "Please come out safe." She whispered gazing down at the fight. Behind her Phantom raised an eyebrow before looking over at Beyond who shook his head.

Letting loose a burst of lightning at Gaul he watched as the Ape blocked it with his sword only to magnify the damage as every arc was absorbed and transferred into him by the metal sword. Then he froze a layer of razor sharp ice along his tail and swung it down into Gaul's shoulder leaving a deep gash in the fur and muscle, shocking a roar from the Ape king. Shoving off its head he spread his wings and took flight launching several firebombs at him scorching the patchwork armor he wore, and singing the matted fur that covered his body.

"Hah. Ape Flambe anyone?" Wolf asked the audience from his seat in the commentator's booth. Getting a laugh from almost everyone except for a few people. Batman, Cloud, Shadow, and Samus cause they never laughed, barely ever cracked a smile. But Cynder because of her worry about her friend coming out okay. And the two brawlers behind her because of their confusion about what was wrong.

Sparx spotted a rainbow colored object floating through the air above the arena. "And there is the Smash ball! Once he gets it Spyro can use his final smash sending this little freak back to whatever pit he came out of."

Hearing this Spyro directed his attention towards the small object. Shooting several icicles at it he smashed it feeling a river of power flood into his body. Reaching into the depths of himself he tried to trigger his fury attack so that he could charge energy into it. But instead of triggering his fire fury something else began to happen.

A pair of moons seemed to fade into view above the arena centered above Spyro, they aligned perfectly one in front of the other. A column of purple energy rocketed down from them striking the young dragon and filling him with its power, a loud roar of pain echoed from the now obscured warrior. In the commentator's booth Sparx's eyes widened in fear at the sight. "No it can't be."

High in the stands Cynder had a look of fear and distress in her eyes. "Please tell me I'm dreaming, or hallucinating, anything would be better than this being a reality, not this, not now." She muttered in despair.

As the initial surge of energy faded and the light dissapeared a dark form stood in Spyro's place. The scales seemed to devour any light that touched them, an aura of darkness poured off its form. Dead, white eyes seemed to glare at the cowering Ape King. A savage grin twisted the once kind face as the shadow creature gazed upon his prey in savage delight, once bright golden horns now a dark, dim, bronze.

In the stands and the booth Cynder and Sparx whispered the same two words at the same time. "Dark Spyro."

The Dark hero let loose a savage roar of untameable rage and power. Challenging the whole world to think about facing him…

Author's Note:

Hah, a slightly shorter chapter and now CLIFFHANGER! I've been trying to work on them for a while now and am starting to get the hang of it.

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	8. Taming the Darkness

Chapter 8: Taming the Darkness

Cynder shook slightly in her seat at the sight of the dark figure who now stood upon the field. He eminated rage and hatred in waves.

Gaul quickly got over his fear and charged at Spyro again. "I'm ready for your convexital power this time you pathetic whelp!"

For the first time Spyro spoke in a strange voice, it possessed an inexplicable echo to it that seemed out of place. "But Convexity is not my only power in this form. You thought my elements were strong before, they were nothing compared to what I can do now!" At these words he unleashed a withering torrent of black flames at the ape, Gaul tried desperately to try and block the flames with his swords but all he got was a pair of blistered arms and melted, usless lumps of metal for swords. He howled in pain at the burns that lined his limbs, before he could react Spyro was right {there} and drove his horns into Gaul's gut throwing him high into the air. Then leaping up after him he flew up above the Ape and encasing his tail in ice again, this time the ice was jet black and he slammed it into the monster's back slicing deep into his spine, not quite severing it but coming close. The battered king fell to the ground with a slam, Then a missle of dark fire rocketed down into the limp form. Standing above his crushed foe Dark Spyro let loose a roar that shook the entire arena. But the problem was, he didn't seem ready to calmly leave, he was ready to fight still.

Over in the offices Master hand was frantic. "The final smash should not grant such power. And I can't stop it. It's running loose from the bounds we usually place on them." He brought up another program reserved for the multi-man melee. "I'm going to send in an endless number of wireframes to at least slow him down. Until either we figure out how to end his final smash or the other brawlers can stop him."

Up in the stands the brawlers had gathered close together around the spot where Cynder sat still slightly shaking. "You all try and find out what's happening from those stupid hands, and make sure the commentator's don't need help cause of this thing. I'll take care of the dragon." Shadow stated firmly reaching behind him for a Chaos Emerald. As down below the shadowy figure ripped the arm off a wire frame and used it to smash it into the ground.

To his eternal surprise he felt something smack him in the back of the head. Stumbling he whipped his head around cursing "What the hell was that?"

He found himself facing the young dragoness, her tail was cocked back ready to strike again. "I can't let you go down there. You do and he will tear you apart."

Smirking the dokan stated firmly "Not gonna happen. I'm the Ultimate lifeform, nothing can kill me."

"I don't care if you say you're a freaking _god_ in your world. He will tear you apart, when he's like this he is nearly unstoppable."

"I've faced plenty of creatures who consider themselves to be gods, and felt they were unbeatable. None of them were, everyone has a weakness."

"Except, Dark Spyro doesn't taunt. He lets his actions speak for him. His first fight with Gaul took place in the Mountain of Malefor, a place which stood for hundreds of years, against all forms of assault both natural and artificial. It's withstood centuries of storms and quakes, attacks, sieges, and all manner of damage without falling. He…" She growled jabbing her tail towards the dark figure which was now battling a small army of wireframes. "Shattered the mountain with _one_ attack! I've had too many deaths, too much pain on my conscious, most of it from my own actions. I can't take anymore. You all get out of here and I'll deal with Spyro myself."

This time Phantom spoke up "But what's to stop him from killing you just as easily as you say he'll kill Shadow?"

Glancing back at the arena floor she sighed and answered "Cause, he's never hurt me before, not on purpose, even when he's like this, both times it happened I was able to get through to him. Hopefully I can do it again, but if I'm wrong and he does attack me, at least I'll have tried my best." At that she sunk through the floor beneath her on her way to the arena floor.

"Okay she's right, we need to make sure that the commentators are alright. Shadow you and I'll will run on ahead, Samus you bring your Gunship in, we might need the extra firepower." Sonic directed, the indicated brawlers nodded in response, Shadow for once not arguing knowing that Sonic's mind had simply moved faster than his this time around. Then the two hedgehogs tore off along the stands circling around to the other side. Samus swapped her visors to command and tapped in the orders to the arm cannon and there was the distant roar of engines igniting.

Quickly reaching the commentator's booth Sonic and Shadow leapt through the window only to be forced to dodge a laser blast and a swipe from a sword. They found all the commentators ready to fight. Except for two, Tikal stood back out of the way, since she had never seemed to have a desire to fight. "Wait where's the dragonfly?" The blue blur asked looking around.

"Under the desk, once Spyro transformed he dove underneath it and has been having some sort of nervous breakdown, muttering constantly 'please don't kill me, please don't kill me.'" Rokusho answered pointing.

While the two hedgehogs decided what to do, Cynder had reached the arena floor. As she rose from the ground two of the wireframes, a purple and a blue flew past her and smashed against the wall disappearing in bursts of light. "Spyro." The dragoness called softly.

Without pausing in the fight he asked "What Cynder, don't try and stop me."

"I won't I just wanted to talk to you and ask, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. I have all this power, so why shouldn't I use it?" He asked, as he turned one of the attackers into a frozen spear and launched it through several others.

"You of all dragons should know that power isn't everything. Look at the power Malefor had and what happened to him?"

"He was foolish, cocky, arrogant, and a relic from another era. He got what he deserved." The dark dragon growled electrocuting several more of the wireframes with black lightining. Finally as they vanished no more appeared and the two dragons were alone in the arena.

High above in the stands with the other brawlers an imposing warrior strode up behind the others and asked "What's going on?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Beyond asked.

"My name's Cloud, I was brought here against my will. This tournament seems interesting but I have simply stayed out of everyone's way."

"Why's that?" Metabee asked

"I prefer to be alone." He said simply. Then the others proceeded to explain everything to him.

"Please Spyro, I know you're in there somewhere snap out of it." The dragoness pleaded, unsettled by how stubbornly Spyro refused to release his power.

"I won't give it up, the dragon you knew is gone Cynder." He hissed contemplating which of the brawlers to destroy first.

With a heartbroken sigh she turned away and started to leave "If that's true, than the one I love is gone as well. Goodbye Spyro…" Cynder kept walking.

Suddenly she heard a choked growl behind her and a strained voice croak "I… love… you… too… Cyn… der."

Looking back slowly she saw him standing in the middle of the arena scales still jet black, but the difference was his eyes, they were no longer so blindingly white. There was a hint of amethyst peeking through, his claws clenched the ground tightly. "If you truly mean that then let go of this power. It's going to destroy you."

"I… I can't Cynder. I'm truly trying but… part of me won't let it go, it's even worse than last time. Then I was able to focus on your voice to help me pull away from it but this time it's not helping. I can't stop myself for long… please help me!" He roared shooting off a beam of purple energy into the sky, narrowly missing the commentator's booth.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her as to how to get through to him. Without missing a beat she raced forward and tackled Spyro causing them to roll across the arena. Finally stopping with her on top. "All you had to do was ask Spyro." She whispered before she locked maws with him. The darkness flared one last time before fading from Spyro's scales completely. Eyes fading from white to their normal amethyst, they widened in surprise momentarily before slowly sinking shut. He wrapped his paws around her form holding her close, pulling away for a second she muttered barely audible "I have waited so long to hear you say those words to me."

Grinning he leaned closer and whispered just as quietly "I'm glad I finally got up the courage to tell you." They locked maws agains tongues twisting around each other. Without separating the shadows on the field seemed to swallow the two of them.

"What the hell just happened?" Sonic asked looking down at the arena floor where the two dragons had just been.

Raven hovered next to him gazing down at the same spot "It seems that she was able to get through to him. Now having admitted feelings for each other, they are leaving in order to have the privacy necessary for them to discuss such emotions in peace."

Just then Master Hand floated into the room asking "Okay, does anyone know why Spyro snapped like that?"

"Not that I know of. I think the best way for us to find out would be to talk to them about it." Samus pointed out typing in another string of commands into her arm cannon.

"Okay Sonic could you go get the two of them, I want to ask them about what just happened."

"No prob. I'll be back before you know it." And the blue blur raced off.

"I'd better go with him." Shadow muttered kicking his hover shoes into life and skating off after Sonic.

Reaching the hall with the brawler's rooms, Sonic slowed and approached the dragon's room. Knocking on the door he paused to wait for an answer before gently opening the door calling "Hey. Spyro, Cynder. You in here?" He caught a glimpse of what was going on inside the room and quickly yanked his head out and slammed the door shut. Eyes widened in shock and revulsion.

Right then Shadow slid to a stop next to him and seeing the look on his face asked "What happened to you faker?"

Stuttering badly he got out "Cy… cynder… Sp… p… pyro… bed… d-d-d-don't go in th-th-there!"

Sighing at the how infantile his blue counterpart was the Ultimate Lifeform pushed past him and started to open the door "It can't be that bad Sonic." Once {he} got a good look at what was happening he slammed the door himself and shook his head rapidly trying to clear the images stuck in his mind. "There are somethings… Not even I need to see. The meeting can wait." With that the black hedgehog teleported away in a flash of light. The blue blur turned and walked slowly away, right as he reached the end of the hallway a loud roar echoed from up the hall causing Sonic to take off running at top speed.

Author's Note:

Yahoo! I wonder how Shadow feels about being told off by Cynder. And I have just one tip for the two dragons… Get a LOCK! Next chapter they'll explain to the other's what happened and why a certain purple dragon went on a murderous rampage.

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	9. Explanations and the Hunter

Author's Note:

Me: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I got a new laptop, and it took me awhile to get it set up and then needed to get word on it so to help make up for it I'm doing a double update. And this single fighter BS won't go any further than next chapter.

Readers: *Glare and start throwing various sharp objects.*

A barrier of green energy blocks the objects. Danny phases into view.

Me: Thank you Phantom! Just need to do the disclaimer and then we can both split. I OWN NOTHING! Except one OC who comes in later! Now on the count of three we run... THREE! *Both run off screaming*

Chapter 9: Explanations and The Hunter

Later after Sonic was done trying to forget what he had seen and the two dragons were… finished. They met Sparx outside their room. "Hey you two. They wanted to have a meeting earlier but you guys were… busy. They want an explanation on what happened."

Spyro looked downcast slightly "Well I did try to destroy the arena. And was planning to kill them."

Nudging his side his mate added "Come on, if they want to know. I'll help, I'm a part of the story as well." Glancing away she muttered "Seeing as I was the reason you were there in the first place."

"Hey I would do anything, face anything, go anywhere I had to, in order to protect you Cynder. I don't care if I have to deal with that fight a dozen times over. If it was necessary I would do it." He stated vehemently, dropping a wing over her.

Wrapping her tail around his she snuggled closer to his side. "Thanks Spyro, I'd do the same for you if I had to." She whispered before locking maws with him again.

Clearing his throat Sparx muttered "This is just great. Come on you two," he continued louder trying to get their attention. "Can you do this later, you most likely already scarred Sonic for life."

This got them to separate jaws for a few moments. "What? So that's who opened the door while we were in there." Spyro muttered, "When we're done with this meeting I'm talking to those hands about getting a lock on our room."

"I agree, if a girl's going to have fun with her mate…" Cynder teased causing a blush to form on Spyro's face "then she has to know that they'll have privacy."

"Oh brother, let's move it you two, I swear if you don't get moving now I'll hide a video camera in your room for the next time you two do it. Then I'll show it to the entirety of Warfang."

"Alright, alright Sparx geez we're coming." Spyro stated to his adoptive brother. As they left he whispered in Cynder's ear "I'll make sure we get some more alone time later. I have another couple ideas I want to try."

She shivered slightly and blushing murmured back "Only if you promise to do that trick with the fire and ice again."

He blushed as he responded "Fine, I promise."

They soon reached the main offices where all the brawlers were assembled along with the commentators. Off to one side was someone they hadn't seen before, a human with orange spiked hair, a purple set of full body clothing, and a giant sword that looked like it could separate into several others. He stood leaning against the one wall and before either of them could ask he stated smoothly and quietly "Before you ask my name is Cloud. Anything else is not necessary for you to know at this time. I am not the focus of this meeting."

Fortesque stepped forward and asked "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that we wish to know what happened today and why your two compatriots seemed to know what was happening?"

Taking a deep breath Spyro spoke first "What happened was, my dark side came out. All heroes, all living things have one. Some are simply stronger than others, mine was pretty quiet until my first fight with Gaul over three years ago on the Night of Eternal Darkness. During the fight the Celestial Moons aligned in their eclipse and released a concentrated beam of Convexital Energy into the Mountain of Malefor, allowing the souls of departed evil to walk the halls of that mountain freely for the Mountain contained the Well of Souls where all dark creatures go when they die. And on the Night of Eternal Darkness they are free to wander the mountain freely but if ever there was a spirit strong enough they could use that time to escape permanently. The Dark Master, Malefor, the original purple dragon, was such a spirit and as such his plan was to use the eclipse to escape. I ended up inside the mountain battling Gaul while trying to save Cynder."

"Why was she there?" Phantom asked from nearby.

This time Cynder spoke not meeting anyone's eyes "Because I had been captured after I had fled the Dragon Temple where I was brought after Spyro beat me and then rescued me in Convexity. It's both an energy source and a separate Dimension, it's used as an airlock between the free realms and the dark realms beyond where Malefor was trapped after his attempted rise to power."

Falco spoke up from nearby "If this Malefor is so bad, why was he able to escape?"

She grew very quiet. "Because I let him out…"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Beyond roared in shock. Then they all started talking at once.

Cynder closed her eyes and with a muffled sob buried her face against Spyro's chest. He knew how touchy she was with bringing up her past, he wrapped his other wing around her along with one paw. Then he glared up at the others and roared, "SHUT UP!" And they did, instantly from shock if nothing else. "None of you have any right to judge her!"

"But…" Fox started meekly.

"But nothing. None of you know her, or what's happened to her since before she even hatched. The dragon temple was attacked before either of us were out of the egg. The fire guardian Ignitus sent me down the river where I was found by Sparx's parents who raised me. Cynder's on the other hand was kidnapped by the Dark Master's forces, they proceeded to torture and beat her poisoning her with overexposure to Convexity. Malefor forced her to grow to her adult size long before she was supposed to, only so she would be a better servant to him. He then sent her against the Guardians and their allies, capturing three of them leaving only Ignitus free. His plan was to use their energy to open the seal imprisoning him in the Dark Realms beyond Convexity. He used her, just like he uses everyone. But in truth she's a hero, one who is braver than I ever could be."

Metabee spoke up, "What d'you mean by that?"

"That when we went to face Malefor about a month ago, it was much harder for her than me. I wasn't about to face someone who turned me into their servant. She was and still she stood by my side and helped me defeat him, I couldn't have done it without her." He turned a glare on all of them in turn. "So none of you have any right to judge her. She's been through more than any of us probably ever have. So from now on, keep your mouths shut about things you don't understand. Got it?" He growled smoke trailing from his snout, and his scales started to darken noticeably.

They all nodded silently and then Beyond spoke up "I can help make sure these guys stay in line if you want."

Nodding silently Spyro then glanced down at Cynder, his righteous anger quickly cooling. He softly kissed her head before resting his jaw on top. Scratching in between her wings gently trying to comfort her. Finally her sobs quieted and then stopped and she started purring gently, rubbing against the underside of his jaw. "Thanks hot stuff." She murmured gently.

Several of the gathered people laughed at this, as the young male blushed slightly. Right then Master Hand came in accompanied by another identical glove, this one was simply a mirror image of MH. "Okay have your questions been answered sastifactorally?" The gathered brawlers nodded. "Then I suppose we should get moving with the next match by the way this is my brother Crazy Hand, he is rather smart but is simply hard to understand." He added pointing to the accompanying hand. "Cynder at the request of the commentator Sparx has been excused from any match till she says otherwise or until all other contestants have gone. Whichever comes first. Now taking that into consideration, the next fighter will be…" The screen rapidly flipped through the images until it settled on The Hunter. "Samus Aran!"

Without a word the armorclad warrior turned and strode from the room. Light glinted off the blue and white coloring of her suit. Soon after the rest of the brawlers followed suit, the two dragons lessening their embrace but Cynder never moved out from under his wing. Cloud simply walked through the halls and into the stands around the arena. The commentators headed into their booth and got ready for the match.

Coming out above the arena floor Samus leapt down and landed in a crouch, one knee almost touching the floor. Straightening she looked around ready to attack when the sound of a screw attack echoed in the air. Scanning the area more intently the Hunter noticed a rotating mass of green energy spinning through the air towards her, leaping to the side she dove out of the way and watched as it landed only to see an exact replica of her Varia suit clothing the figure. It turned and stared at her, an involuntary gasp escaped her lips as she saw the face of her adversary through the helmet. It was a pale, empty mockery of her own face. But it had no real eyes, just pale, blank orbs where they should have been. "What is this thing?"

Wolf howled as he introduced the match. "The famous hunter will now face what may be her toughest challenge, a creature with identical versions of all her abilities but none of her morals. She faces the… SA-X! A creature from the planet SR-388, which has copied Samus and her abilities."

Glaring at the creature Samus fired a charge shot at it, it leapt out of the way and blasted a beam of ice at her. Rolling out of the way she locked on with the missle launcher and fired 5 missles at it, three hit home but the last two were shot out of the air by blasts of ice. Swapping to Plasma beam she fired another burst of energy at it clipping it's side. It let out an odd shriek as if from pain. With a fierce grin she chared the beam again this time locking onto it and firing the charge combo burning through many missiles with the flamethrower. Dousing the X in molten plasma, then a small sphere shot out and slammed into her chest knocking her backwards. _That little imposter. It even has my boost ball! Well two can play at that game._ Samus thought shifting to morph ball herself.

"Now it's a duel of the morph balls. Which one will come out on top?" Tikal asked from the booth. As below the two hunters started rocketing all around the arena floor colliding repeatedly finally the silvery-blue orb that was Samus ricochet off the far side of the wall and shot straight towards the doppelganger but right before they collided a massive explosion went off, the original had dropped a power bomb.

Changing back she slid to a stop and whipped the cannon around pointing it at the temporarily prone form behind her. Raising her eyes she noticed a smash ball floating above the arena, shooting another burst of plasma at the X to keep it stunned she fired a trio of missles at the smash ball causing it to implode. Feeling a familiar surge of energy course through her veins, reaching up she pressed a button on the chestplate of her armour and phazon energy surged through her suit enhancing shielding and weapons. The cannon widened and extended slightly as icy-blue energy glowed from within. The famed Bounty Hunter… scourge of the Space Pirates had now entered Hypermode! Turning she saw the X climb to it's feet armour scratched and burned slightly. Raising the cannon she fired a hyper missle at it hitting it in the upper left portion of the chest, the shoulder piece on that side shattering from the impact. Not waiting to see how much damage it had done she rushed forward prepping the grapple voltage to fire, body slamming the creature she fired the grapple latching onto the chest of the armor and began feeding a steady stream of Phazon into it, the monster shrieked in agony as the poisonous substance coursed through it's form. Then it fired a blast of ice point blank into her face causing a layer of frost to form on the visor obscuring her vision. Also causing the grapple to deactivate as she flung her hand up to clear the visor. Taking the opportunity the creature changed back to morph ball and began bouncing around the arena again. This time she decided not to mess around with a morph ball duel instead morphed herself and waited for her duplicate to come within range of her attack then sent coursing arcs of phazon energy out to shock her opponent catching it in the wave of energy. Forcing it to change back before changing back herself, grabbing it by the chestplate she charged the beam to full power. Shoved the end of the cannon into it's gut and let loose with the charged Hyperbeam. Blasting a huge hole through her opponent before releasing her grasp and ripping the still firing beam upwards literally slicing her opponent in two. It's two halves fell by the wayside as she touched her chestplate again and vented the remaining Phazon energy. Before turning and thrusting the arm cannon into the air in victory!

"And the Hunter proves that the original is always the best!" Rokusho stated calmly. While next to him Adam continued to cheer for her as she slowly walked out of the arena.

Shadow raised an eyebrow impressed "That Samus has quite a bit of raw power. I can hardly wait to face her in the arena."

Heading back to the hall they gathered around waiting for the next match to be decided. Before they could Cynder walked up to talk to the hand and seemed to be asking something. "Okay I'll give you a lock for the door." He groaned before clicking his fingers and making a small lock appear in front of her with two keys. Grabbing them in her jaw she turned and winked at her companion.

Waving a wing at the others he said "We'll be back. We've got something to do so we can't have someone walk in on us again." He stated with a meaningful glance at Sonic who shuddered at the memory. "Feel free to start the next round without us." Soon the two of them were around the corner and out of sight.

"Okay, well anyway the next contestant is…" the images flickered rapidly before settling on a single image of a skeletal head with a lone eye still intact. "Sir Daniel Fortesque! You will be fighting the Ripper."

Turning to head through the doorway the undead knight drew a long purple sword. With varying flashes of light or blurs of movements the other brawlers took off into the stands around the arena.

Author's Note:

Beware the wrath of the Hunter! Hey those dragons listen, now they'll have some privacy in the future. Now it's time for the old school to kick ass!

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	10. Knight Moves and Galactic Rules

Author's Note:

Shadow is standing nearby with his arms crossed, "I'm here why again?"

Me: I need you to be lookout for angry fans while I do the disclaimer.

"Can I kill them?"

Me: No you can't kill them, but you can hurt them badly. They just need to live.

"Hmm, fine."

I own nothing! *Runs off again*

Chapter 10: Knight Moves & Galactic Rules

Entering the arena Fortesque kept his sword drawn and shield up. Then he heard a slightly sinister laugh. Across from him, pale green skin covering his body and long blood covered claws dripping on the arena floor, stood the Ripper. "Hahaha. Greetings sir knight, this time there is no little egyptian whore to get in the way of our fight, there is just you and me."

"If you think it means you have a better chance of beating me this time you are sadly mistaken. I only went easy on you last time because there was a lady present." Fortesque stated calmly grasping his sword tighter before charging forward swinging it in a devistating arc towards the Ripper's gut trying to open him up.

There was a loud clang as the creature's claws intercepted Dan's sword. Flecks of partly dried blood flaking off at the impact. Drawing back the Knight lifted his gold shield and intercepted the retalitory blow from the claws, sparks flying off it with the impact as the claws tried to cut a groove in the enchanted surface.

Suddenly up in the booth the comentators arrived with Sparx leading off "Wow! This match has started off without us. And it looks like it's off to a strong start."

"I agree my little glowing friend. This Fortesque fights strongly, and has an advantage most warriors do not enjoy he does not have to worry about tiring out or needing a breather being undead." Rokusho pointed out watching the fight intently.

Backing off Fortesque swept his sword up then twisted it around into a horizontal blow which left a shallow gash across the Ripper's forearm. The side effect of this is that the Ripper's own blow impacted with Dan's left shoulder ripping into the metal and scraping across his bones. Causing a grunt of pain to come from the Knight's jaw, slamming his shield into his opponent's jaw to stun him for a second Fortesque tossed his sword to the shield hand and quickly reached into his armour drawing out a small glass vial filled with a strange glowing green liquid. Ripping the top off he poured the contents over his damaged shoulder healing the damage to the bone and restoring full range of movement. Slipping the bottle back inside his armour he tossed his enchanted blade back into his right hand and met the Ripper's attack with a clang.

"What was that? He just seemed to heal his shoulder in mid fight. How can he do that?" Tikal asked looking over at Raven who had her eyes closed.

"I'm not entirely sure but there is a source of very powerful magic inside those bottles." The young sorceress answered opening her eyes.

Meanwhile the two fighers went at it back and forth. Finally the Ripper backhanded Fortesque knocking the warrior's skeletal head clean off. Clattering to the ground he growled "That is a cheap shot Ripper!"

"Hahaha, in battle there is no true rules only victory and defeat!" His opponent taunted trying to hack away at Fortesque's now headless body which still fought and blocked with the same experience as always, obviously frustrating his opponent.

Grumbling silently to himself Fortesque's disembodied head shouted "Can I get some help down here?" And without a response coming a small white hand appeared on the ground in front of him looking for all the world like one of the severed hands he had used in his adventures in London and the surrounding lands. Hopping up ontop he started running around trying to get back up onto his body but not having much luck until they crossed weapons again and held still for a minute, climbing up onto the shoulder he detached from the hand and locked back into place on his own neck. The hand dissapeared and without breaking the flow of the battle he kicked the Ripper back and stabbed his sword forward into his opponent's gut yanking it out.

"Once again, Sir Knight I find myself begging you to show mercy. Please… spare me."

Sheathing the sword he reached into his armour and drew out his long, wide muzzled gun known as the Blunderbust. Cocking it slowly he aimed carefully at the Ripper's head "Never." He whispered and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang and the blast engulfed the creature's head. Stowing the gun he picked his sword back up.

Laughing manaiaclly the Ripper sneered and growled "You fool, no man made weapon can harm me now!" Looking up he saw the light glinting off the dark blue-violet blade of Fortesque's sword as it arced down towards him. With a slight angle it swept down and cleaved the Ripper in two at the waist. His last words were a question "H…how?"

"You said no man-made weapon can hurt you, but a magic-made weapon can." The armored knight told his foe before he turned and strode out of the arena.

Back in the hall the gathered Brawlers stood around waiting for the next match to be decided when two familiar dragons walked up arguing. "Well if you hadn't swallowed the keys I wouldn't have had to try and make you puke."

"Well if you had watched where your purple butt was going I wouldn't have swallowed them!"

The two of them finally seemed to realize that there were other people there and stopped. "Oh sorry, just ignore that." They said in perfect unison, then looked at each other laughing.

"Okay as asked ignoring that, the next fight will be…" The screen ran through the images and settled on the image of a brown furred fox. "Fox McCloud!"

Without a word the Leader of Star Fox walked into the arena. Facing him was an enemy he hadn't seen in over two years; General Scales from Dinosaur Planet.

Punching a few buttons on his communicator he quickly pulled up the old translator Slippy had installed. "Well hello, McCloud. This time we will truly do battle you and I."

"Fine. But let's make it more interesting, no blaster, no reflector, just your hooked claws versus, my… staff." Fox stated tossing his gun and the small disk that generated his reflector over the side of the arena into the stands where Falco picked them up while giving his friend a confused look.

Leaning over he whispered in Fox's ear, "What are you doing? You don't have a staff!"

"Just trust me." He shot back. As he reached into a pocket on the side of his jacket he asked the lizard in front of him "So what do you say Scales, interested?"

"Since I don't see you having a staff with you I accept your challenge." The reptilian general stated with a fierce grin.

Shaking his head the Fighter pilot grabbed something from his pocket and pulled out a small weapon with a six sided gem on one end and a narrow blue crystal on the other. With a slight tug on the narrow end the whole weapon extended to about four feet with strange, ornate carvings along the shaft. Twirling it a few times he gripped it in both hands and settled into a ready stance.

"How on Earth do you have Krystal's Staff?" Falco asked confused staring at the odd weapon.

"She was going to give me lessons after I finished repairing the Arwing. I had been getting myself accustomed to wielding it again when we were picked up." The Brown fox admitted trying to fight a blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks.

Without further conversation Scales lunged at Fox swinging his pair of metal hooks at the pilot's head. Moving quickly the blow was caught on the staff before he kicked out at Scale's knees. Hoping to trip his enemy up, but it didn't work, pulling his arm back Scales tried for another blow which Fox backflipped to dodge. Then flipping the staff around he pointed the top end at his foe and fired a trio of firebolts at him. Two were deflected by the hooked claws but the third one hammered home in the sharpclaw leader's face. Blinded momentarilly he was wide open to Fox leaping upward and smashing the staff into his foe's shoulder. The jolt traveled up his arm and nearly caused him to drop the staff. But he was able to keep hold of it as Scales swiped at him with those metal claws opening up two shallow gashes across Fox's gut barely drawing blood. Wincing in pain the young pilot flipped backwards several times before expelling a burst of icy mist at the ground in front of him to create a temporary sheet of ice as the general charged at him and slipped on the slick surface to where Fox flipped the staff around and slammed it into his scaly head with all his strength. Causing a gash in the top of the head and drawing blood which immediately started running out of the gash and down the sides of his head. Snarling in pain he lashed out trying to catch Fox with another sweeping slash catching the one leg and ripping it open. Growling himself from the pain Fox whipped the staff harshly across his foe's face stunning him for a few moments as he started gathering energy in the peak of the staff, leaping upward with his back bowed as if to slam the staff into the ground he stuck the end of the staff into the ground and allowed the energy to surge out into the ground in a ground slam that sent Scales flying bacwards off his feet. But climbing slowly back up he charged again and Fox dashed to the side with his Fox illusion ability although he winced severely as the deep gash on his leg ached again. Turning to face Scales again a plan began formulating in his head as to how to finish this. Running forward he leapt up over the General's head slamming first one foot then the other into the back of his head to knock him off balance and cause him to fall. Landing in a skid he turned around and glanced quickly at the energy meter on his comm link seeing that he had about two thirds of the bar left in the staff. Charging a small fraction of the energy into the staff he ran forward planting the end into the ground launching himself upward using the rocket boost ability although it didn't work as well without the focusing point to stick the staff into. As he flipped into the air he charged the last of the energy in the staff into the peak preparing for another ground slam glancing down he spotted his target, grinning to himself he thought {Now there's a target a sun-blind sharpclaw couldn't miss.} Falling quickly he slammed the butt of the staff into the middle of Scales's back sending the energy pulsing through his foe's body. With a final strangled roar General Scales went limp and moved no more…

Up in the commentator's booth Wolf seemed impressed at the moves of his former enemy. "And Fox proves that when pushed he can be extremely ruthless."

Meanwhile down on the floor of the arena Fox swayed and started to fall grabbing at the deep gash on his left leg, the staff clattering to the ground from limp fingers. Before he hit the ground Falco leapt down and cought his friend. "Come on buddy, I got ya. Let's get you down to the med wing." Sticking a foot under the weapon at his feet he kicked it up into the air and caught it in his free hand.

"A slight left twist to the crystal at the bottom along with a gentle push towards the top will collapse it." His friend muttered from next to him before groaning while clutching his leg and fainting. Glancing at him in concern Falco adjusted his grip slightly and started running out of the arena to take the young pilot to get patched up.

The brawlers were talking about the end of the match as they left Batman was impressed at the tenacity displayed by McCloud. Cyborg was interested in taking a look at the technology in the staff to see how those abilities worked.

Unbeknownst to the rest, a shadowy figure watched them as he whispered quietly "Enjoy yourselves while you can because soon I will have my revenge."

Author's Note:

So you see Fortesque doesn't hold back and neither does Fox. I haven't decided yet who's fighting next but the last part is the first hint at the deeper plot in this story. Who could this figure be and why does he want to get revenge?

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	11. Change in Plans

**Author's Note:**

**Okay to answer my one reviewer I have to say that no Snake unfortunately, he's busy saving his world from some villain again. And as promised the actual Tournament starts here with a team battle.**

**I Don't own; Danny Phantom, Medabots, Medieval, Sonic the Hedgehog, Teen Titans, Batman the Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Metroid, Star Fox, Smash Bros. Or anything else, I only own Otabo.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Change in Plans

Calling a meeting of the smashers they gathered in the main hall. Bruce was the first to speak. "Not that this isn't… mildly entertaining can we get on with the actual point to this tourney?"

Shadow added his own comment saying "I agree seeing as I want to get on with my life sometime this century."

If a faceless hand could look thoughtful then Master Hand pulled it off saying "You have a point. So we will continue with the next round in the tournament. The first match up will be…" The screen came down again showing four blanks one side red the other blue. Two blanks on each side. All four ran through the smashers at the same time, the two on the red side stopped first showing the two dragons "Spyro and Cynder versus…" finally the other two stopped showing a pair of hedgehogs "Sonic and Shadow. The arena in question will be the Dragon Temple training room."

Suddenly Spyro spoke up from nearby "Hey do you think our team color could be black?" the dragon asked as he put a wing around his companion.

"Huh, I was thinking of asking about purple." She spoke up from next to him.

"Sorry the only choices are red, blue, and green."

Rolling his eyes the purple warrior muttered "Fine then how about green?" His companion blushed at his question.

"FINE! Any _OTHER_ requests?" The grumpy overseer shouted gesturing at the hedgehogs.

"No I'm good." Sonic replied as he jogged in place.

Shadow simply raised an eyebrow as if to say 'hell no' before checking the fit of his wrist inhibitors. "With that the match will begin soon after you reach the arena."

Shadow teleported himself and Sonic in a flash of green light. And the two dragons simply walked into a nearby corner and vanished. With the customary flashes or blurs the rest of the combatants headed into the stands to watch.

Coming up the commentators launched off with Tikal leading "This will be a tag team match with the blue team of Shadow and Sonic versus the green team of Spyro and Cynder. It will be a 5 minute timed match. The team with the highest score wins."

Coming in the two sides poised themselves to start. The two dragons knew who the other would go for without needing to speak after having worked together so much. They heard a computerized voice counting down "3… 2… 1… FIGHT!"

Shooting off Shadow found himself a target of the purple dragon's focus. A fireball flew his way as he rolled to the side then fired a spear at the dragon only to have it intercepted by an icicle in mid flight. He raced forward only to stumble as something caught his foot. Looking down he saw nothing as he regained his footing and charged the dragon again throwing a punch towards his chest, shifting to the side the dragon slashed at the black Dokan who took the hit on his inhibitor the two of them traded blows back and forth but everytime he tried to build speed he tripped over something. He took a second to examine the arena they were in. It was a large, empty room made completely of stone, there was a door on either end which stood open and he assumed that they were the out of bounds areas.

Unbeknownst to the ultimate lifeform Sonic was experiencing similar difficulties in his fight with Cynder. Everytime he started to build up speed he stumbled only to find the floor perfectly smooth beneath his feet, throwing a punch at the dragoness she blocked it with her wing then took a swipe at him with her bladed tail. Catching him across the forearm with it leaving a shallow scratch on it. Leaping upwards with his spring jump the blue blur slammed downward in a powerful kick. Only to have her sink into the floor beneath him. {Damn it.} he thought looking around only to have something slam into him from behind. He felt sharp teeth sink into one of his quills and yank him off his feet…

Cynder whipped her head around feeling the additional weight of the hedgehog interfere with her balance as she threw him towards the door. He tried to recover but wasn't able to right himself fast enough and fell off in a burst of light. Coming back a second later he landed on the floor of the arena and attempted to race towards the dragoness only to find that he couldn't move forwards. Looking down he saw that the ground beneath him had transformed into a fine sand which didn't allow him to get any traction. "What the hell?" he whined speeding up until his legs were a blur with no luck.

Shadow leapt backwards as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald "Chaos… Control!" time slowed down as he ended up next to his teammate. "Sonic they're…" He trailed off as he felt his grip on time get ripped away and then returned to normal. "Damn it… they're helping each other faker." He finished quickly as he kicked his blue counterpart out of the sand, only to have him run into a wall. Having no time to waste he backflipped again to avoid the blast of electricity that struck the ground in front of him.

Up in the commentators booth Wolf noticed Shadow's time manipulation fail saying "Well his advantage of time control has been nullified thanks to his purple opponent."

Next to him Tikal made a comment "You know I didn't think they were this clutzy." As she gestured at Sonic who stumbled again same with Shadow.

"They aren't… well not that much anyway." Sparx spoke up from behind them.

"What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes the dragonfly replied "Normally against nearly anyone else they wouldn't appear so clumsy because they wouldn't trip so much. But as they're facing these two, I've seen them do this all the time. They fight separate enemies but they still help each other. Say she's fighting one enemy and it spits fire at her… it would suddenly shift off to the side. And if he couldn't react in time to an attack she would throw the enemy's timing off just enough to allow him to react. They truly are the perfect team. Doesn't stop me from teasing them though."

Raven came up next to them asking "So you're saying…"

Pointing with one arm the dragonfly explained "Shadow's tripping literally over his own shadow cause of Cynder using it against him. While Sonic I would assume is stumbling over small ridges in the stone created by Spyro's earth power."

Back down in the arena Shadow and Sonic had decided to team up to take the dragon's out. Grabbing onto Sonic's wrists the ultimate lifeform began to spin him around charging energy into his hands at the same time finally he released shouting "Chaos… Lance!" firing off the energy as he released causing Sonic to fly forward curling into a spin dash while engulfed in energy. Reacting quickly Spyro created a mirror smooth wall of ice that had a slight angle to it so that it deflected Sonic back towards Shadow who dodged out of the way.

Flying out the other door Sonic vanished in a flash of light and came back to the arena. Before they could react they heard a loud voice echo around the arena "Although I'm having fun watching you attack each other I have waited long enough and now will have my vengeance!"

The Dragon Temple vanished and they stood once more in the arena and a towering figure hovered in the middle of the area. He looked as if someone had taken static and shaped it into the form of a man. "Who the hell is…" Cynder started to ask curious.

"Tabuu! It can't be. We destroyed you!." Sonic shouted at the figure interrupting the dragoness.

"You did destroy Tabuu but I am his son. My name is Otabo! I wish for revenge and have come to destroy you all."

"You really think you can take all of us on?" Terry taunted from the stands drawing a black and red batarang from his suit's wrist.

"C'mmon, bring it!" Cyborg yelled right arm transforming into a cannon.

"No to start with I'll take the blue hedgehog and his allies while the rest of you take on my army. And some of you will be surprised when you meet my generals." Otabo replied as the sound of a large gathering of things outside the arena was heard.

The gathered brawlers launched themselves out of their seats to gaze on the army. It literally surrounded the arena, and leading it were a small variety of villains. Phantom locked eyes with one of them "So… he let him out of Clockwork's control… I'll take care of him."

Meanwhile Samus was scanning another figure that reminded her of Dark Samus. Her visor returned "Target has been designated Dark Samus-X or DS-X. It is an X who has copied you, which has been infused with large amounts of Phazon transforming it into another Dark Samus. DS-X is vulnerable to mixture of phazon and plasma energies. Any other weaponry is only a minor inconvenience." Cursing she leapt towards the creature firing a quintet of missles at the primids who leapt at her using the seeker launcher. With a cry she slammed into DS-X with the Screw Attack throwing both of them away from the army.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the brawlers focused on the army itself. Except for Terry who found himself in a fight with his old enemy Blight. Explosions echoed around the area as the battle inside the arena took off.

* * *

Shadow dodged a streak of energy as he fired a chaos spear at their opponent. He watched as Sonic slammed a foot into the back of a knee. The two dragon's attacked with their elements, Spyro launched fireball after fireball at Otabo's face while Cynder let loose a high pitched scream of fear immobilizing him momentarily. Then shooting a stream of poison at his chest. He blocked most of their attacks then launched them backwards with a small shockwave of energy… The battle was at a standstill.

* * *

Phantom charged towards his evil self with a fierce glint in his eyes. Shooting a burst of energy at him. Dan deflected the blast and then fired one of his own at his younger self which connected knocking him back, recovering quickly Danny charged forward again slamming a fist into his foe's head causing him to lurch back a foot or so only to recover almost instantly and launch a blow of his own the two of them at an impass either giving or receiving a blow.

* * *

Meanwhile a trio of fighters broke off from the army and moved towards the mansion. They were Metabee, Nick, and Fortesque. The Bot and the Ranger positioned themselves at the entrances while the knight headed into the building to snipe foes from the windows with his bow and arrows. Little did they know that they would soon bear the brunt of the attack as the target of Otabo's army was brought to the house…

Back in the arena the four allies kept up their attacks. Only to have them be blocked or dodged by their foe. Then he formed a blade of solid energy on his one arm and swept down towards Spyro who had been the only one to land a signifigant blow so far. Before he could move his companion shoved him out of the way of the attack. Only to take it herself as the blade collided with her chest with a sickening crunch.

Cynder was thrown against the far wall with a cry of pain before sliding limply to the floor. Blood trickled from the shallow cut on her chest. The two hedgehogs ran over to check on their fallen friend. While Spyro regained his feet from her intervention looking over he saw her lying on the ground unconscious then looked to their foe hovering above them blade still on his arm laughing horribly. A burning rage swallowed him as his vision turned red he got out a single sentence directed at the two Dokans "Get her down to the med wing. Now!"

Shadow and Sonic looked up at his words and saw a terrifying sight… the dragon was standing in the middle of the arena claws sunk into the solid stone beneath him as he shook mildly but more from anger than cold. Even though as they stood there the temperature began to drop drastically, the earth rumbled beneath them as clouds gathered above with a gentle fall of snow beginning to drift down. A low rumble of thunder was heard. As they watched his shaking got worse as did the forces around him, the rumbling of thunder grew until with a loud CRACK a bolt of lightning struck the stands. The snow picked up until it was a blizzard. As the ground shook more and more large cracks split the stone and in an instant large tounges of flame erupted from the cracks. Then something even stranger happened, the shadows themselves began to twist and mutate gaining claws and fangs that seemed to reach for Otabo, the wind began to blow harder and harder whipping in various directions first one way and then the other. The flames began to burn a sickly, poisonous green instead of their normal red. A sudden spike of fear shot into Shadow's heart for a moment before leaving, Sonic felt the same thing a second later. Looking at each other they realized that they needed to get out of here right away. Their friend's powers were running away with him, and he seemed to be ready to kill them if they didn't listen.

Bending down they gently lifted the dragoness's limp form as Shadow closed his eyes in concentration the trio vanishing in a burst of green light.

Once they were gone the purple male unclenched his claws from the stone as the unnatural storm around him worsened. Lunging forwards he swept a paw towards the bastard above him but as he did his very shadow seemed to cling to the limb, shaping into long, hooked claws that were pitch black and almost a foot long each… They tore through Otabo's immaterial form causing him to cry out in pain. Even though they sealed again a moment later it was clear that they pained him greatly. He fired a blast of energy at Spyro who created a shield of mirror like ice in front of him blocking the attack before sending a burst of electricity into the shield causing it to start to crackle with its charge, then it exploded into a dozen pieces rocketing towards Otabo, striking his arms and chest piercing his body and discharging their lighting into him. Shocking him from the inside out. "You're rather good young dragon."

With a growl rippling in his throat Spyro answered "You haven't seen anything yet… asshole." His nostrils flared at the smell of Cynder's blood on the blade his opponent wielded. Anger increasing even more he lunged forward in a rush as the storm around them howled in echo of his rage…

* * *

The two hedgehogs appeared in the middle of the main hall still carrying Cynder, "Why didn't you teleport us to the med wing directly?"

"My Chaos Control is blocked from working any deeper in the mansion. So we come out here and run there. Although I can't run very well backwards."

"I can, so you just tell me where to turn." Sonic replied as he began running in place.

"Okay, let's go." Shadow finished as he kicked his shoes into life and the two of them took off down the hall. Soon reaching the area of the med wing, passing Fortesque as they did so. Entering the ward the two hedgehog's laid Cynder on a bed and Shadow walked over to grab a complex looking device off a shelf nearby.

"What are you doing with that?"

Not looking at his counterpart Shadow began manipulating the device as he responded "You don't know a med scanner when you see it? I'm checking how injured she is."

"And you know this how? Since when are you a doctor?"

"I don't… technically but Gerald felt that the 'Ultimate Lifeform' should have a wealth of medical knowledge, so I got a load of flash training in the medical field and hands-on training with a med scanner. So I both know how to work this and 'know' what I'm looking at." He muttered panning the device over the dragoness' inert form.

"So… how is she?"

Shadow studied the results for a couple minutes before answering. "She has several cracked ribs, one is broken clean through but luckily isn't near any vital systems. Also has mild bruising in the back, left hemisphere of her brain. Nothing serious, she'll wake up with a headache though."

"Can you do anything for her? Like set the bones."

Shaking his head Shadow responded "No, I may know what I'm looking at but I'm not a surgeon. The best I can do is…" He trailed off opening a cabinet nearby. Pulling out a small bottle with a syringe along with a roll of bandages. "Is give her some painkillers and bandage her chest to keep her ribs from shifting too much." A few minutes later he was finished, then turning around he walked out followed quickly by Sonic.

Before they left the room they heard a muffled voice behind them… "mmph, right there Spyro…" the dragoness mumbled rolling over moaning quietly. Both hedgehogs blushed as they ran from the room.

"Did I forget to mention that she might be kinda… delusional?" Shadow asked calmly as Sonic shook his head fiercely to clear the images out of it.

"So now what head back outside and help kick butt?" the blue blur asked as they ran along the hallway.

"Yeah in a minute." Shadow answered as he slid to a stop next to Fortesque who was shooting arrows out a window. He was dressed in solid, ornate looking gold armour. "Where'd the suit come from bonehead?"

"It's my super armour. It just reappeared on me a few minutes ago. I think someone's broken the barriers on the final smashes. Also any idea why this place is so popular all of a sudden?"

Sonic spoke up as Shadow got a rather viscious look on his face. "Probably they're after Cynder since we just dropped her off at the med wing. And Shadow what's with the look?" He asked his friend who was rummaging around behind his back.

"Just looking for… aha!" He finished triumphantly as he pulled out a sleek, black and red rifle. "Here it is…"

"Hey… Shadow… you know… that thing scares me… r-right?" Sonic stuttered taking a step back.

"I know… but then again. When has your opinion ever really meant shit to me huh?" He replied as he cocked the gun.

The two of them were about to run off again when the blue dokan got an idea… He closed his eyes in focus for a minute and a heavy metal glove appeared on his right hand. Moments later a long gold and silver sword appeared in his grip. "Hey Caliburn, long time no see huh?"

"It certainly has Sonic. But what brings about this little reunion?" The sword asked in a somewhat snooty voice.

"Giant army bent on destroying innocent lives, I figured with the end of the conflicts in your world that it would have gotten pretty boring for you. Whaddya say, care to lend a hand? Or a blade… as the case may be."

"Very well, but I suggest drawing on all the swords judging by the size of the army." It seemed to notice Shadow standing off to the side with an eyebrow raised "Lancelot! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know who Lancelot is but I am Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog. And I'm wondering how a sword is talking?"

"We'll explain later Shads but for now I'd recommend you stand back. You too Fortesque." Sonic cut in before Caliburn could reply. Then closing his eyes a gold ring of light surrounded the blue knight. Brightening as the other swords surrounded him. Golden armour latched onto his body from the neck down, a long, flowing red cape emerged from his back, then an open visored helmet graced his head, reaching up he flipped the visor closed as armour extended over his quills. A swirling vortex of energy engulfed Caliburn for several moments before dispersing leaving a much larger sword in its wake. This blade was almost twice as wide as the previous one, and outlined in a film of white light.

"Now, let's do this shall we?" He asked through the helmet. Nodding Shadow gripped his rifle tightly and the two of them took off down the hall. Ready to charge into the battle raging outside…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**HAH! Another cliff hanger. This one is better than the last one I hope. Anyway, so Spyro's lost control of his anger and the elements are running wild around him. The angrier he gets the more out of control the storm he created gets, the worse it gets the more his anger climbs. It's an endless cycle that keeps going, and going, and going… Anyway R&R or you'll never find out what happens.**

**Ready… Set… Brawl!**


	12. All Out WAR!

Chapter 12: All… Out… War!

Fortesque drew another arrow and fired at the primid trying to climb the wall of the mansion. It fell back dissolving into a cloud of black specks as it did, just like the last couple dozen he had killed. With a heavy sigh he lit a bomb and threw it down into the mass taking out about six at once. There seemed to be no end to them, unlike his ammo…

* * *

Samus dodged another missle from her opponent. Firing a pair of her own hoping to at least slow it down. A message flashed on her visor reading 'Hypermode now enabled' _What the…_ She wondered before shoving the questions aside "wonder later, fight now" she muttered hitting the button on her chestplate feeling the familiar surge of energy flood her body. Then she fired a burst of phazon at DS-X trying to keep it distracted while manipulating her cannon controls with her left hand trying desperately to bring the heat and penetration features of her plasma beam online with the hyperbeam on her suit. Entering the command string her suit computer responded with a firm 'Unable to execute command' _Damn it!_ she cursed trying again…

* * *

Danny dodged attacks and retaliated with blasts of his own as he dueled his older self. "You were barely able to beat me last time we fought. What makes you think you can do it this time. Otabo's promised me control of your world after I help him destroy you all!"

"Because I'm older, stronger, and I have something more than just family to fight for. I made a promise to her… and I won't let her down." He replied taking a huge swing at his foe only to have his arm grabbed in a crushing grip.

"Once again you prove just how much of a child you are. This time I will destroy you!" He sneered sending a surge of energy through Danny before throwing him down through the floor of the arena.

Landing in a crumbled heap underneath the arena Phantom slowly pushed himself up wiping reddish-green blood off his upper lip. Then he spotted something nearby in the dim light… sore though he was his face rose in a fierce grin.

Following his younger self down Dan examined the small room he found himself in. Before he could move he felt something tap him on the shoulder, turning around with a sneer he found himself gazing at the chestplate of a large, black and white battlesuit. A familiar emblem emblazoned on it. "Surprise!" Danny taunted with fierce glee before slamming a metal fist into his chin launching him high into the air back out of the basement. Then with a roar of jet turbines Phantom took off after his foe…

* * *

Terry threw a batarang at Blight who once again melted it in mid air. Leaping into the air he threw a trio of explosive ones two at the encroaching primids and the third at Blight's feet where it detonated throwing him backwards. Charging down the Tomorrow Knight slammed a foot into his chest ignoring the warning his suit screamed in his ear about the radiation danger. Determined to bring down his foe…

* * *

The storm in the arena was worse than any hurricane that would ever exist. Gale force winds whipped around the structure, but the ferocity of the storm was nothing compared to the fury of the battle raging between the two combatants inside the unnatural maelstrom. A blast of flame was met by a quickly created shield of energy which just as rapidly as it was made was shattered by the onslaught. Otabo recoiled from the attack and fired a burst of energy clipping one of the dragon's legs burning the scales. Retaliating with a burst of lightning from his maw Spyro stunned his opponent. Then body slammed him into the far wall. Breathing a stream of poison in his face, it burned and hissed horribly. Eating away at the being's flesh, which made of energy though it was, was still very much vulnerable.

"It does not matter how much you try and hurt me. I am more powerful than you'll ever be, and also will add one more being to my contingent of Generals before I am done here, your little girlfriend will make quite the servant. Especially considering that I will be successful where that fool Malefor never was. Purging any shreds of good from her mind and body. She will obey me for eternity!" Otabo taunted throwing the vengeful dragon across the arena.

Climbing to his feet he glared at the creature ahead of him "Everywhere we go, someone wants to use her. Someone is always shoving her past in her face no matter how often she tries to leave it behind her. Well I have a promise to keep, and I'll be damned if I break it!" As he spoke his voice grew deeper, scales darkening, eyes glowing a brilliant white. At the last he gained a strange, double echo to his words as he roared his unbearable rage to the heavens, accompanied by a column of purple light splitting the air, which raged with the forces he had unleashed, then gazing at his opponent again Spyro had unleashed his inner darkness, and Dark Spyro was now in control "Well… Heh heh heh, you wanted me mad right? You got your wish… aren't you happy to see me? After all you we're just talking about changing Cyn to her 'dark' form permanently and you cower at the sight of me? You are doomed you pathetic fool, even if I fall the other's will defeat you." And with no further ado he charged a stream of burning shadows erupting from his maw…

* * *

Nick swung left and right taking out the primids with each swing of his blade. He had faced larger armies before and hideaks took much longer to kill than these things did. But still there were a lot of them… '1-2-0' "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" "Code 1 Firestorm." A burst of white-hot flames erupted from the spell and incinerated the primids it touched. Still for each one he killed three more took its place…

* * *

Taking pot shots at the advancing primids Fox and Cyborg ended up back to back while dueling the advancing horde. "Ah man is there any end to these things?" the Titan asked taking out a half dozen more with his sonic cannon.

"Not likely at least until the creature who created them is destroyed." Fox replied deflecting several laser blasts with his reflector.

"Well then why don't we take out that Otabo fella instead of fighting his little cronies?"

"Cause none of us want to risk heading into _that_." The pilot stated pointing at the storm centered just above the arena. But strangely enough it didn't spread any further than that… Before he could go any further they were forced to dodge apart as a figure cloaked in a shadowy aura landed in their midst.

Tendrils of black energy lashed out from the figure and grabbed several surrounding primids throwing them far away taking several more out with them. Then the energy faded and a young, woman dressed in a dark blue cloak was revealed. "It looked like you two could use some help."

"Thanks for the assist Raven. Now let's hit these guys hard!" Cyborg shouted charging the advancing horde.

"Is he always like that?" Fox asked the young spellcaster. Who nodded in confirmation.

"Unfortuantely. But he does have a point, we cannot allow ourselves to be over run." She replied gliding into the fight, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Waves of black energy flowed from her hands into the horde in support of her teammate.

With a heavy sigh Fox dashed into the creatures using his Fox Illusion ability. Then leaping into a fierce kick to the face on another one…

* * *

Metabee was finding himself overrun almost with Primids. "Come on, this is ridiculous. Just back off, there's plenty of me to go around, Missle Launch!" A pair of missles fired off taking out four or so primids. Right then he backed up into a wall as a missle was returned at him. Before he could move a blur of movement interposed itself between him and the missle then the attack detonated in midair after splitting in half. "Whoa, Rokusho. Glad you showed up when you did."

"I hope you will allow me to fight with you again." The loner Medabot spoke holding his sword before him threateningly.

"Of course, now let's show these things who's boss!" Metabee taunted rushing forwards. Accompanied by his friend…

* * *

Bruce landed a spinning kick in the head of one Primid before slamming his elbow into the throat of another. Before he could do any more a man that looked like a glowing green skeleton in a tattered business suit flew by him. Followed soon by his successor the oddly named 'Batman Beyond' He took a step towards the skeleton only to hear a terse voice cut through the tumult. "Stay back Wayne. He's radioactive, gives off massive amounts of the stuff. It's dangerous enough for me to fight him and my suit protects me, I don't think yours does the same."

The Dark Knight watched as Terry slammed into the skeleton landing a fierce double kick to the head. Pulling out a shurikan he aimed and threw the weighted disk as hard as he could right towards it's throat. It connected tearing a gasp from the man, he retaliated with a burst of greenish energy directed at the Dark Knight. Who dove out of the way whipping another set of batarangs at him… joining in the fight with his future.

* * *

With a sound of metal clad feet striking the ground the armored hedgehog shot into the army taking them out with quick swings of his sword. Followed close behind him was the Ultimate Lifeform himself taking quick aim with the rifle he carried felling primids left and right. Where his gun didn't serve he impaled his opponents with a Chaos Spear.

"There sure are a lot of these things." Sonic stated parrying a swing from a sword primid, before countering with a thrust that skewered three primids in one go.

"It doesn't matter how many there are. They'll all die!" Shadow replied kicking a metal primid in the head before turning and slamming a chaos charged fist into another's gut tearing it in half.

The two hedgehogs continued the fight, supporting the beleaguered fighters at the mansion…

* * *

Robin cracked opponents left and right with his staff. But then he was hit across the back with a blow accompanied by a familiar taunting voice "Hello Robin… did you forget I was here?"

Recovering and spinning around to face him the boy wonder growled "Slade, figures you would join them. Still hoping to control the world?"

"Perhaps but for now I'll settle for destroying you and your friends. I'm sure young Starfire will be crushed when she hears of your death."

Lost for words Robin lunged at the older man with a cry bodily throwing both of them into the army of creatures…

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes I'm not done yet, part three is next chapter.


	13. Turning Point

Chapter 13: Turning Point

The fight was going badly, the army of Primids seemed endless no matter how many they killed. And in the background was the inexplicable maelstrom which weighed heavily on everyone's minds…

* * *

Falco found himself alone against a whole squadron of the creatures. He blasted one after another deflecting their attacks with his reflector, suddenly one landed a lucky hit on his knee with a laser shot causing him to drop. A sword primid stood over him about to strike when something slammed down between them kicking the primid far back into the swarm.

Wolf turned and looked at the down pilot, "Need some help birdbrain?"

Getting to his feet, Falco replied, "You know I still don't trust you, and I still think that Fox is nuts for making a truce with you but I will welcome the help."

Shaking hands with the bird Wolf chuckled answering, "Yeah, I know, but still let's go kill these things!" With that the two of them fought back to back against the encroaching primids.

* * *

The lights on Samus's Gunship turned on, engines igniting and the weapon's systems booting up. Adam controlled the craft remotely heading towards where she was fighting the DS-X. A pair of missiles rocketed down and smashed into the creature stunning it. "It's all your's lady take it out." He sent to Samus who continued to try and combine the beams.

Finally with a chime the cannon's glow turned deep violet in color as the plasma beam combined with the phazon. "Now… let's try this again." She whispered taking aim at the monster before her…

* * *

Finally having run out of ammo to his weapons Fortesque was forced to retreat deeper into the mansion fighting them off with close range attacks along with occasional throws of his ax. Suddenly the particles began coalescing into a single mass in front of him, they formed into a perfect replica of the Knight. Wielding a copy of the Magic sword and wearing the super armour.

With a fierce grimace Fortesque lunged forward meeting the impostor's sword with a clang, it fought with his skill, his technique but not his experience it seemed. Still this would take awhile…

* * *

The two hedgehogs became separated by the tide of battle leaving Sonic all alone against the horde. Then a cloud of the shadow mites coallesed into first a copy of his normal form. Then the muscles bulged, fur lengthening, shoes growing spikes, arms swelling to several times their normal thickness. Teeth sharpening along with long, vicious claws growing on the hands as the gloves shredded. Sonic now faced the Werehog, _So that's what I looked like._ He thought to himself. Outloud he gritted "Caliburn I'm sorry buddy but I have to fight this thing one on one. As the Werehog."

"Very well Sonic I will wait for when you summon me once again." With that the sword and armour vanished.

Instantly the primids charged in piling on top of the blue hero. The pile remained motionless for a long minute then a muffled roar sounded from its depths as they were launched in every direction. In their place, fierce, indomitable stood Sonic the Werehog! With a roar he charged the clone claws meeting in fierce blows, the fake stretched out an arm in a fierce blow only to have it be dodged by the original who then charged forward grabbing the fake in both hands tossing him straight up leaping up after him slamming the copy hard into the ground below, landing in a crouch next to the limp body Sonic roared loudly energy gathering around both fists as he slammed them down into the ground repeatedly in his Earth Shaker attack. The creature before him dissolved once more into a gathering of shadow mites. A savage roar echoed from his mouth as the beast continued his assault tearing through the army like it was paper.

* * *

Danny blocked another attack glancing at another alert message indicating damage to the suit. Retaliating with a blow of his own he drove the older ghost back. "You may actually be formidable this time but you'll still lose."

Body slamming his dark side Phantom growled "Why don't you just shut up!"

"Because you fool…" Dark Danny sneered grabbing Phantom by the chest plate sending a surge of energy through the suit. "I know that I'm right, and so do you." Systems started crashing everywhere as Dark Danny threw the crippled battlesuit into the ground where it landed with a thunderous crash.

"Come on, come on you stupid piece of junk. Get up!" Danny demanded trying to get the suit to move, damaged motors strained and whirled momentarily before it collapsed back to the ground. "Please don't cut out on me now." He begged, punching the screen trying to get a response. Nothing, the suit was dead.

"Perhaps I'll keep your body to show to your little friends, I'll enjoy seeing the looks of despair on their faces. Especially the goth girl, she means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Growing angry Danny felt a surge of energy flow through his limbs. "Don't you dare even think about laying one hand on Sam… don't even think about looking at her! You are an abomination and only exist because of a fluke of time." The suit began to glow and a familiar pair of white rings appeared around the waist of the armor. "And I won't let you harm anyone ever AGAIN!" He cried an explosion of light blinding Dark Danny. The rings split and passed over the suit, it seemed to shrink in the wake of their passing. It became fitted more to his size, becoming sleeker and more menacing.

It looked like a metallic version of his jumpsuit, a sharp, angular helmet enveloped his head. A pair of blades extended from the backs of the wrists, they glowed with an eerie green light all their own. Examining the new armor Danny's lips curled in a fierce grin, "Round two jerk." He growled charging Dark Danny…

* * *

Back in the Mansion Fortesque backflipped twisting at an impossible angle to avoid the clone's arrow, whipping the axe at him he was unsurprised when it deflected it with the shield. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction he landed and attacked sweeping the sword at the ankles only to have it leap into a backflip avoiding the attack.

_Just as I expected._ Fortesque thought with a grin before turning the sword so the edge pointed up, with a cry he yanked it straight up burying the blade in the middle of the clone's back. It gasped and let out an inhuman scream, then dissolved into the shadow mites which had formed it. _It had technical prowess but no practical experience to assist it. It seems these clones copy our abilities but not our experience, which could be a fatal flaw with them._

Just then he heard a whispered voice sound "Psst, hey you there." _No way._ He thought with relief _a spiv, I can take the opportunity to reload my weaponry here._

* * *

In another part of the mansion, the medical wing to be precise a young, black scaled dragoness groaned and woke up. "What hit me?" She mumbled glancing down at the source of her pain, seeing the bandages wrapped around her chest. The last thing she remembered was shoving Spyro out of the way of Otabo's blade then a burning pain and then… nothing. It seems someone had brought her to the medical wing, walking slowly towards the window she looked out at the arena only to stiffen at the sight of the storm devastating the structure. "Not good, I can only think of one person who can cause a storm like that…" she muttered thinking back to a conversation she'd had with him not long after waking up from the crystal…

~~Flashback~~

"I'm surprised, most people would kill to have your power-"

"They can have it!" the purple male interrupted vehemently. "I don't want all this power, I'm like what 13… sorry 16. And I have power inside me to rival the Guardians themselves! The sheer truth about it is, I can create a storm, a full out thunderstorm with lighting, clouds, the whole package. With a blizzard, and an earthquake, throw in a raging wildfire the likes of which the realms have never seen and you get a taste of what I fear my powers can cause…"

~~End Flashback~~

It was that discussion she remembered where they'd talked about how he feared his full power. She knew that something had made him lose control, she also knew that she had to help him if she could. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried her shadow powers, the cloak was shaky at best and wouldn't allow her to reach the arena, while the shadow fire worked just fine. So she could defend herself perfectly fine, she just had to head there the old fashioned way. Wincing from the dull pain in her chest, she turned and walked out of the room working towards the front of the Mansion.

* * *

Another group of Primids vanished in a bolt of flame, as Nick fired bolt after bolt into the army striking three of them down for every bolt he shot.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the ancient Echidna Tikal stood next to him. "I'd get to higher ground if I were you Ranger."

Instead of questioning her strange suggestion he exited legend warrior mode and after shooting off another blast of flame summoned his Cycle. He raced up the wreckage from the Primid attack and using it as a ramp leapt onto the roof of the mansion. As he did a small blob of what looked like blue water appeared quivering in the exact spot he'd left. Floating around it appeard the seven emeralds he'd seen Shadow use in his first match. With a burst of light and a ferocious roar a giant, ravening creature that looked like a gigantic serpent. Made out of water oddly enough, a massive beam of energy erupted from its mouth vaporizing the primids gathered around the mansion. Then just as quickly the creature changed back into the puddle leaving the gems floating in a ring around it. Then they vanished, the spellcaster drove off the roof and onto the ground.

As he was about to charge back into the fray he heard a grunt of pain from the doorway behind him. Turning with his sword held ready he was surprised when none other than Cynder limped outside. He ran over helping the dragoness to stand, "What the heck happened to you? And what are you doing out here?"

With a groan she replied in short bursts "Injured by Otabo… Gotta get to the arena… Gotta stop Spyro."

Turning he looked at her destination, "You mean you want to head _into_ that unnatural storm? And in your condition, are you completely insane?"

To his surprise despite a grunt of pain, she reached up and grabbed the front of his jumpsuit growling "You don't understand, I _have_ to get there, anyway I can. Spyro's elements are running away with him. If he's not stopped they'll tear him apart, and this entire realm with it. Even worse, he's unlocked my elements as well, most of us wouldn't even be able to get near him without being eaten alive by the shadows, blown back by the wind, and worse…" At this she got a distinctly dark look in her eye, "Have their minds torn apart by fear. So either you help me, or I go by myself."

Nodding in acceptance the Ranger scooped the dragoness up climbing onto his bike. With a roar of the engine he tore off towards the arena blasting a quick path through the army…

* * *

Terry landed a blow with his elbow in Blight's ribs causing a loud crack to echo as a couple ribs broke. With a cry he spun around smashing a roundhouse kick into the skeleton's jaw knocking him backwards right into the explosion of a batarang thrown by Bruce. Slamming into the ground the villain lay still with barely a twitch. Taking out a spool of cable Terry looped it around Blight's hands and feet, igniting his boots he started to lift off only to be stopped by his counterpart. "Where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere he'll be less likely to break free. Like the top of the mansion. Hanging off the roof." With that cheerful reply the Tomorrow Knight flew off with his load.

* * *

Back in the arena Dark Spyro ripped a chunk of stone out of the earth, then with a gesture brought a wave of molten flames to engulf the stone, adding spikes of pure ice on the front then charging the whole mass with electricity he launched it at Otabo who dodged by teleporting a short distance only to come out smack dab into the blast of convexity that was launched at the exact place he appeared. Sneering with a twisted joy the dragon taunted his foe, "Hide, sneak, 'port and crawl all you like. Through air or shadow, you cannot hide from me. Your every move is choreographed to me like a bolt of lightning in a snowstorm."

"It doesn't matter, you are nothing but a thorn in my side which I will soon remove then get about to the business of destroying your friends. You cannot stop me!"

Without losing the viscious sneer from his face Spyro returned the taunt just as easily as if he was discussing the weather. "Yeah, but you can't kill them until you finish with me. And finishing with me will be harder than you think."

With a roar and a flash of energy the two combatants lunged at each other again trying desperately to finish each other off.

* * *

Shadow spun around to dodge another attack slamming a fist into the offending Primid's head killing it instantly before whirling snapping off a quick trio of blasts downing three more of the creatures. As he went to find another target an attack landed sending him sprawling the rifle flying out of his hands. Standing upright he growled viciously as the Emeralds recently used by Chaos surround him spinning faster and faster until with a flash of light he transformed into Super Shadow. Hovering an inch or two off the ground he fixed a wrathful glare on the assembled army, energy crackling in his hands. "Chaos… Wave!" a wave of crimson energy erupted from his form incinerating a large swath of the creatures. Striding forward as his fur returned to its normal ebony color. Picking up the rifle he reached behind him and drew out a razor sharp katana, smirking with a macabre joy he launched himself into the assembled forces. Working his way continuously towards the arena…

* * *

Nick had dropped her off at the entrance to the Arena, then continued to battle the forces they all faced. Limping down the hallway she looked around the destroyed structure. Rubble lay everywhere she looked, half the seats were smashed. In the middle she saw the two combatants struggling with each other. To her dismay Spyro's scales we're jet black, eyes blank, the only emotion visible was anger. Waiting for a pause in the fight she cried out, ignoring the white hot knife of pain lancing through her injured chest. Creating a wall of ice and earth he turned and looked at her relief crossing his face for a few moments.

"Cyn, you're okay."

"Yes, now you need to stop Spyro. Your powers are out of control, you're going to kill yourself and everyone else if you keep this up." She replied vehemently slowly working her way towards him around the cracks in the ground.

Stumbling slightly he instinctively reached out to catch her. Once they touched both felt a massive surge of energy engulfed them both, crying out in pain her voice was overridden by his as he let out a massive roar sending out a pulse of purple energy that roared out of the stadium and through the surrounding area, the toll was too much for either of them to take and they passed out.

* * *

Samus rolled out of the way firing another blast of energy at the X burning a hole through its shoulder. It screeched and fired a retaliatory burst of energy at the hunter who backflipped to avoid it before charging forward charging the beam only to smash it into the helmet firing it off point blank blowing her opponent's head off. The body collapsed lifelessly to the ground and she aimed and continued pumping cannon shots into it before turning and getting ready to attack the primids, only to have her assault interrupted by a wave of purple energy sweeping across the field.

Throwing her arms up in front of her face she expected it to hit her and possibly vaporize her instantly instead as it hit, it passed by her as she exited Hypermode. Energy and missiles completely full. Allowing the suit's computer to calculate the waves, direction and trajectory she determined that the point of origin was the arena where Spyro was last seen fighting Otabo. Taking off on foot she sprinted towards the structure as the storm began finally to break up…

* * *

Danny swung a glowing blade at Dan who split for a second to dodge the swing before retaliating with a ecto charged fist to the gut. Only to nearly break his hand on the armor, cursing loudly he raised his head to stare his younger self in the face, "My turn…" Bringing his knee up Danny smashed Dan in the gut before slamming both fists down in the back of his head. Tearing a gasp from the dark phantom, firing a burst of energy at him to knock him back. A body slam into a nearby tree left him stunned and helpless, landing with a metallic thump Danny slowly strode forward drawing the thermos off the waist of the armor. "Now, it's over Dan. You are not getting away ever again." The ghost was drawn into the device in a blast of light. Capping the thermos he turned towards the arena only to see a wave of energy charging towards him, with a cry he turned intangible in fear to avoid the blast, he felt like a warm breeze passing over him as his wounds healed and strength returned. With a relieved sigh he looked around to see the field empty except for the other brawlers. Seeing the storm breaking up he charged in at top speed, hoping he wasn't too late to help Spyro…

* * *

Otabo looked down at the unconscious dragons, forming a blade of energy on his arm he started to swoop down into an attack planning to finish them both off. Then with a clang a pair of curved, silvery-green blades intercepted his, confused he glanced down to see the ghost boy in a new suit of armor blocking his attack. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded of the teen.

Giving a smirk he replied "Helping my friends. Duh!" Before sending a surge of ecto energy through the blades on the suit causing the attacker to recoil in pain, then before he could recover he was hit in the face with a missile sending him flying back several feet. Shaking his head he peered at the entrance to see Samus standing in the doorway with her cannon aimed at him the barrel smoking. As he recovered the rest of them gathered around the first two all in various states of anger and determination.

Sonic rubbed his nose with a smirk saying "Seems you made the same mistake as your daddy, depending on your little henchmen to finish us off. Didn't work then, won't work now."

Fortesque spoke next "Cause you see, unlike you who simply gathered different villains who didn't work together. We teamed up against your allies, and overwhelmed them."

Metabee added his two cents worth of opinion "Yeah and you're little shadow mite clones were pathetic. If you wanna copy somebody you gotta give em our experience not just our moves!"

Enraged Otabo raised the blade and started to conjure the energy cannon like his father had done. Only to have an explosion intercept it right as it fired the whole construct shattering into a trillion pieces, Beyond smirked as he drew another exploding Batarang from his wrist dispenser. "Go ahead, try something, I dare you." He taunted twirling the weapon in his hand confidently.

With a roar he sent out a pulse of energy trying to knock everyone away, turning them to trophies but a shield of green energy was conjured in front of them. It lowered as Phantom stared at the figure letting out an obviously fake yawn. "Hey are you done yet? I've got other things to do besides deal with you all day."

With that the villain saw red; energy began building inside his body. This had been the chance the Brawlers had been waiting for, each of them started to prepare their strongest attacks. Shadow pulled out an emerald teleporting in a flash of green light only to come out behind Otabo in mid air. The gold rings on his wrists fell away as his body began to glow a blood red, Sonic once again entered Excalibur mode gold and silver armor covering his form as the Sacred Sword appeared in his grasp. Samus began to gather all the phazon energy she could hold into her cannon, Fortesque pulled out his gattling gun checking the load and getting ready to fire. Terry pulled out an array of batarangs of various types from electroshock and freeze, to explosive. Bruce did something similar pulling out an array of throwing weapons from his utility belt, Robin and Cyborg set up for a combo attack of the sonic cannon and explosive disks. Cloud charged in preparation for his Omnislash, Nick transformed into his Battlizer and got ready to let loose with everything he had. Fox and Falco summoned their landmasters charging the weapons systems to full at the count of three they all cried out in unison some naming their attacks others just letting loose their fury.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" Shadow cried letting loose a wave of crimson energy.

"Now I'll Show You!" Sonic cried unleashing a series of slashes into Otabo's body opening up rifts in his immaterial form.

Samus fires off a massive blast of phazon energy tearing a hole through the beast before them. Terry took flight throwing his arsenal at the same time as Bruce and the Titans, Fortesque gripped the trigger sending a hail of bullets into the figure.

"Dude… I rock…" Metabee taunted firing off a massive torrent of energy that was his signature move known as the Medaforce.

Nick threw both of the staffs charging all of the energy he could into the attack.

Danny took a deep breath unleashing his Ghostly Wail waves of ghostly green energy flooding from his mouth crushing the flickering form against the far wall of the arena. Cloud leapt upwards unleashing another series of swings before smashing Otabo into the ground with a massive downward slash. Once he started to get to his feet Fox and Falco fired off their barrage, most of the brawlers fell to the ground or knees exhausted. But Otabo was still alive, barely.

Fortesque threw the Gattling gun to the side drawing his Magic sword as he ran towards their weakened foe. At the same time Sonic struggled to his feet once more wielding only Caliburn, the golden armor gone and he tore off forcing himself to run even though his legs felt like lead, both leapt into a massive downward slash with their weapons that tore through Otabo's body finishing him off once and for all. With a scream of pain his body glowed for a moment before exploding, sword clattering to the ground Sonic collapsed with a grunt. "Heh, his dad was nowhere near this hard; I wasn't this tired when we beat him. I wonder why?"

"You are so exhausted by this battle because you fought your way through an army of his servants unlike before where you only showed up at the end. Why were you so late anyway?" Fortesque asked as he helped the blue hedgehog to his feet.

With a shrug Sonic replied "Truthfully? I got lost on my way to the fight. That maze was crazy, every time I would find a door that needed to be cleared by a fight to open the path to Tabuu I was too late and eventually just trailed the group through the maze and stopped his ultimate attack."

The others eventually recovered; Fortesque seemed to be the best off in terms of strength. Shadow slowly and painfully reattached the inhibitor rings around his wrists, he had poured as much of his strength as he could into the blast even though it had drained him severely. Climbing slowly to his feet he walked over to the others, ignoring Sonic's demands of help the ebony hedgehog knelt and checked the pulse of the two dragons. Both were still alive but Spyro was very weak, judging by the angle of his one wing it was broken. And not knowing what other injuries he might have the Mobian turned and got Fortesque's attention. "I need your help; both of them need to get to the med wing. I need to examine Spyro and Cynder needs her bandages changed."

Glancing around the knight saw that everyone was fine simply tired or helping each other to their feet and out of the arena. Turning to his ally the skeleton walked over and asked simply "How can I help?"

"You get Cynder I'll carry Spyro, meet me in the med wing. He needs the more immediate attention." With that Shadow turned and with a muttered call of "Chaos Control" vanished in a flash of green light. Scooping up the unconscious female the knight noted a seeming purple edging to the scales on one leg, ignoring it as nothing more than a trick of the light he walked off towards the mansion. Knowing the process of clean up would be long in coming…

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow! This is long and I hope I didn't forget anyone in the massive fight I made. If I did and you notice please let me know okay? And review!


	14. Aftermath

Chapter 14: Repercussions…

With a tired sigh Shadow threw aside yet another useless healing item. Rubbing his tired eyes he sat down in a chair trying to think of what to do, glancing up he saw as Danny walked in. "Any change?"

"No, I've tried everything from Maxim tomatoes to Heart Containers but nothings done so much as heal a bruise on either of them. Frankly I'm out of ideas and Spyro's critical, half the bones in his body are broken in at least two places and his scales are half melted. What did that idiot dragon do, leap in front of all of Otabo's attacks?" The hedgehog growled explaining the situation to the halfa.

Looking thoughtful Danny walked over and took a good look at both dragons, "Well I admit it's been awhile since I had a chance to play but I remember using some sort of red gem to refill my health when I played their games. What if-"

"The games were more accurate than we assume?" Shadow completed thoughtfully before sighing in anger "How is that supposed to help? Not like I have a magic healing crystal in my pocket… if I had any."

Danny cocked an eyebrow before letting a pair of silver rings wash over his form turning him into Phantom, raising one white gloved hand the rest of him turned invisible leaving just the hand floating in mid air "Oh well we need a healing gem right? Well then let me just work a little magic here and with a snap of my fingers…" An ice crystal formed in the hand, "Here you go one healing crystal guaranteed to heal the dragons of what ails them… Now excuse me while I go do floating hand… things…" Trailing off embarrassed he turned visible again tossing the crystal out the window.

Growling Shadow muttered to Danny "You keep that up and you will no longer be able to call yourself a halfa!"

"Anyway, let's go talk to the hands. They can teleport us interdimensionally I think that they can find a pair of healing crystals for them." With that optimistic view the ghost boy and Ultimate lifeform left the medical center to track down Master Hand.

* * *

Terry sighed as he sat in a chair waiting for the hands and Tails to finish repairing the computer network, it wouldn't have been a problem except that they were using his suit as an interim to help with the repairs. Right when he was about to completely lose his mind to boredom the door swung open and Danny and Shadow came racing in, well Shadow raced and Danny flew anyway… "Hey MH we need to talk to you." Danny called catching the floating glove's attention.

"What's wrong?" the floating hand asked curious turning from his work.

"I've tried every healing item in the book and nothing's helped those two dragons. Now Phantom had the idea of using a healing crystal from their home dimension so we need to know if you could get us one since you have the ability to transport matter interdimensionally." Shadow spoke up in a seemingly bored tone.

"Well you see there is a problem, I can use the viewscreen to find any living being in any dimension but nonliving objects are a problem I need someone on the other end to help me find the object in question. And the comm. Tower is down, totaled in fact during the fight. And it'll take too long to fix, how serious are their injuries?"

With a sigh the Hedgehog summarized the medical conditions of both dragons finally saying "She'll be fine as long as she rests, assuming whatever put her into a coma isn't fatal. I've picked up some sort of weird energy flow between them. What it is I don't know, but Spyro on the other hand will be lucky to survive another day with his injuries. He needs major medical help NOW!"

Phantom looked thoughtful as off to the side Terry finally got the go ahead to unplug the computer lines from his suit. "So, the permanent antenna is totaled and we don't have time to repair it. Why don't we jerry rig one? We have enough people versed in high technology and the leads and tech for the actual interdimensional comm. Is still in place. We just need something to send and receive a signal." Terry commented suddenly Danny lifted off and tore away down the hallway.

"Where's he going in such a rush?" Shadow questioned before shrugging, "I'll do my best to keep him stable but whatever you guys come up with hurry. Is all I can ask." With that Shadow turned and skated off down the hall again.

"So what do we have available to jerry rig an antenna to allow us to make an inter-reality phone call?" Terry asked as tails continued typing away at his computer.

Speaking for the first time since the start of the tournament the young fox "Well I've run calculations and we'll need the help of Samus, Cyborg, Nick, and possibly Raven. Trick will be getting them to help."

"Not a problem!" A voice called as Phantom glided back into the room. "I went to talk to them, figuring out who would best be able to help in jerry rigging an antenna. They're happy to help."

Looking askance Tails asked the question everyone was thinking "How did you come up with a plan like that? I thought one of your nicknames was 'Clueless'?"

With a heavy sigh Danny glared at the young fox saying "Seems you heard about my nickname but not why I got it. I was called clueless because I was so blind about how Sam felt about me for so freaking long." He trailed off for a minute before clearing his throat "Anyway I talked to them and they'll be happy to help. So we just need to start setting it up right?"

Getting a nod from the Tomorrow Knight the ghost boy turned and flew back out the doorway. With a sigh Terry trudged after the halfa to assist in the construction.

* * *

The Gunship hovered in midair above the mansion with a medly of wires and supports stretching up towards it. With a loud grunt Cyborg worked to carry the latest girder towards the structure, while Terry and Danny ran spools of cable towards the ship where Bruce worked to hook them into the ship's comm. System, which was a job and a half in and of itself.

The girder lifted into place as Samus welded the two pieces together with her cannon. Off to the side Nick and Raven sat crosslegged facing each other. A ring of black energy surrounded them along with a spell seal as the two spell casters worked to filter out any interference with the signal.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Two figures stood a distance from the mansion gazing at the activity evident all around them. "Seems they don't need any help from us, for the time being anyway."

His companion nodded as he tossed a bound and gagged form onto the ground in front of him. "True, why don't we just leave the fruit-loop here and go home?"

Before following his friend the first one pulled a note from his pocket and left it on the unconscious halfa before them. Then turning he walked through the portal and vanished.

The note read simply: 'If you ever need help, just have Vlad give you directions to where we are.

Kindly, your transdimensional allies.'

~~~Back to the mansion~~~

With the now completed tower in place and the makeshift relay dish in place (Samus' gunship served that purpose) The two hands hovered near the screen along with Danny, Shadow, and Sparx. (The dragonfly so he could help them find the right dimension)

Much to the hedgehog's displeasure he was stuck working the computer while the dragonfly hovered over his shoulder. "Now I know what Espio went through during the Black Arms invasion. Why am I the one doing this again?"

"Cause we don't trust Sparx to run the computer, Tails is busy doing something. And with my luck I'd end up calling Technus or someone here and that's the last thing we need." Danny replied with a shrug.

The screen flickered to life and began flipping through various images, showing for a brief instant each; the Ghost Zone, Titan's Tower, the Batcave (past and future), Space Colony ARK, finally it flashed past an image of an ancient looking stone room with a large, green and brown dragon standing with his back to the screen before flipping past and showing an image of a Medieval style crypt.

"Wait! Go back." Sparx ordered. And once Shadow backed up to the appropriate scene. "That's it! We found the right universe."

Hand hovering above the enter button Shadow asked "So do I put the call through now or what?"

"NO! If you do that here, you're liable to give old Terrador a heart attack. This is the right universe but we need to get the call through to the White Isle, trust me you can't miss it look for a room with a giant hourglass in the middle of it filled with a ton of books." The bug instructed as Shadow began flipping through various locations in the Dragon Realms. They moved through dozens of locations before finally they found the right one.

"Okay I'm putting the call through now." Shadow muttered hitting a few keys and the sound of a phone ringing echoed from the speakers for a few minutes before finally with a click a large, silvery-blue dragon appeared on the screen.

"Hello? Who is this? And how are you contacting me through the pool?" the dragon demanded.

Shadow cleared his throat before saying "Greetings Chronicler, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I am calling from another dimension referred to largely as the Smash Bros. Universe. I need your help with two young dragons whom you may know. Their names are Spyro and Cynd-"

Suddenly Sparx interrupted the hedgehog with a cry of "Ignitus! Is that really you big guy?"

"Ah young Sparx. I had a feeling that was you I saw flitting around in the background, now what can I do to help you young Shadow? And there is no need to speak so formally to me you know."

At that the ebony furred figure relaxed visibly and started speaking much more comfortably, "Simply put, both Spyro and Cynder were injured during a recent attack by a powerful creature called Otabo. And none of the healing items we have here can help them. We heard rumors about a type of healing crystal in your world and need your help in locating enough to heal them both, else Spyro will die."

Looking thoughtful Ignitus replied "Well that is very grim pronouncement. I'll do what I can to help, simply tell me the extent of their injuries so I can ensure I find enough healing gems." The former guardian listened as Shadow listed off the extent of injuries to both dragons. The bulk of the damage having been done to Spyro, "Very well, I will not be five minutes." He turned and left leaving the line still open.

Danny looked uncomfortable for a moment "Well this is awkward." He muttered sitting cross-legged in mid air while playing with a trail of ecto-energy. Forming it into different shapes, (usually a variation on a heart or an 'S'), [A/N: No points for guessing who he's thinking of right now. ;D]

Finally Ignitus came back onto screen and spoke again, "Here they are, but transporting them may be a problem. I don't exactly have that power…"

For the first time the entire meeting Master Hand spoke up from behind them. "That is no problem at all. Now that I know where they are I can transport them here myself." There was a bright glow as a pair of red crystals about as tall as Shadow appeared in the middle of the room.

Saying their farewells the brawlers shut off the computer and turned to the unexpected problem of how to transport the two crystals. "Well I was going to offer to carry one but…" Shadow started slowly. "They're about as big as I am."

Danny rubbed the back of his head unconsciously saying "Well I can carry one but who's gonna get the other one?"

Crazy hand chattered out a line of seeming gibberish which was translated by his brother. "Crazy has offered to transport the second gem for you. As neither of us want to cause an inter-dimensional incident."

With a huff Shadow commented with, "You mean one besides the fact that the last two times you two have hosted a tournament your contestants have nearly died?"

The hand huffed and hovered away leaving the remaining group to move the gems. Danny bent down and got a hold of one of the gems turning it intangible as he headed down the hall. The second lifted into the air and was grabbed by Crazy who soon followed with Shadow seemingly racing them both down the hall.

With a heavy sigh and a mutter of, "Why do I always end up dealing with people who can move faster than me?" Sparx took off after them.

* * *

Standing in the med wing again, Shadow looked back and forth from the beds with the two dragon's laying it them to the crystals sitting next to them. Speaking out loud he stepped forwards next to the unconscious Spyro as Danny did the same with Cynder, "So they only need to touch this gem. And it'll heal them?" He asked again to clarify.

"Yep, a paw, a wing, their snout. Any part of their body comes in contact with that thing and they'll be just fine." The halfa replied.

With a shrug Shadow shifted the dragon's tail and placed it so the tip rested on the gem. He then took several steps back accompanied by Danny. Who gave Shadow an askance look in response he shrugged saying simply "It was the only part of his body that doesn't have half of its bones broken into several pieces. Less chance of me doing more damage."

Before anything else could be said there was a blinding flash of light as both gems flared with red light. I sensed a massive flow of energy in the room centered around the occupants of the two beds.

* * *

The purple dragon stirred slowly feeling the familiar burn of a healing gem's power flooding his body. At the same time he faintly heard Cynder's voice in the back of his head telling him to wake up, "Alright, Cyn alright. I'm up." He mumbled tiredly.

"Don't rush me Spyro I'm awake." Her words jolted him awake.

Both dragons looked at each other in shock. Saying in complete unison, "But I didn't say anything." A pause of a minute as this last instance hit them both then a cry of "Okay this is weird."

Shaking his head Spyro started off "I was just starting to wake up when I clearly heard you telling me to get up."

Cocking her head in confusion she replied with, "Well I heard something similar, although it was just you saying my name a few times."

He was quiet trying to figure out what was going on when they heard someone clear their throat nearby. Turning they saw Shadow and Danny standing nearby, Danny was still shaking his head to clear his vision, "So what are you two talking about?"

With a shrug he started with, his explanation "Well it seems as we were both starting to wake up-"

"-When we distinctly heard each of us tell the other to wake up." The two dragon's looked at each other in shock having just completed each other's sentences.

"Okay, you two mind explaining that one?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't know!" They both cried at once. Only to sigh in exasperation at once again speaking in unison.

"Hang on Shadow, lemme see the results of those scans again." Danny asked suddenly having recovered. Wordlessly the hedgehog handed the device over still displaying the results on the screen, then with a pen in one hand and the occasional question towards Shadow about interpreting the results he was silent.

Finally he spoke again, "Okay I need to know exactly what happened during the fight. When Cynder got there, how out of control your powers were, what knocked you out. Everything."

With that they launched into their account after they finished he nodded and turned around with a flash of light changed back to Fenton. He started to mutter to himself examining the readout every so often. In addition to running a scan of Shadow he spent the next ten minutes in a quiet conversation with someone on the phone and writing things out on a piece of paper. Finally he spoke loud enough to be heard by the others in the room. "Alright, thanks Tuck. You're a lifesaver man."

With that he hung up and slipping the phone back into his pocket before looking over the results and his notes one last time. Then he rose and with a flash of light he stood once more before them as Phantom, then he started talking.

"Okay between what I've figured out from the readings and what I learned from Tucker I think I have this figured out pretty well. Now first thing I need to explain is that Convexity isn't as unique as you two probably think. There's someone else here in the room with the equivalent of that energy inside them." With that he pointed over at Shadow.

"What on earth are you talking about ghost?" the dark hedgehog asked confused.

"Well technically you do. It turns out that Convexital energy and Chaos energy is very similar. Different in their exact practical application, the flow, the aura is similar between them. Anyway I'm getting off topic now. From what I can tell you both had a similar but unique energy signature flowing through your body much like your elements." With that he held up his left hand which glowed with emerald green energy, "Now let's say that this hand is Spyro's energy signature.

He then held up his right hand and it began to glow with an arctic blue energy. "And this one is Cynder's." Both energy flows flickered in time with each other. "They were perfectly steady until the fight with Otabo. Once Spyro went dark his convexital powers went wild along with the rest," The green energy flared up wildly, crackling angrily in the hybrid's grip. "And when she was injured Cynder's went crazy in a different fashion. It began swinging between high and low." The blue energy in his right hand began to flicker, going from nearly as intense as the green down to barely visible aura around his hand.

"So that's the situation when you two met in the arena after Nick dropped Cynder off. Both of your energy fields were out of whack, then when you two touched it caused a surge-" both glows spiked at this, "In your energy levels, as they both tried to steady themselves. They actually succeeded by a rather, unique situation." He brought both his hands close together finally the sides of them touched for a moment before he separated again, both auras now back to a steady level. Except that there was now a hint of arctic blue amongst the green and vice versa, "So quick question Shadow, what do you think would happen if you and say… sonic Somehow mixed some of your chaos energies?"

Raising an eyebrow at the odd question the Hedgehog thought about it for a minute still before replying "Well we might trade abilities depending on how much energy was transferred but no matter what it would probably form… a… link." He trailed off in comprehension.

Nodding at Shadow's words, the hybrid once again turned to the two dragons saying "Exactly, that's what I think happened and it explains the energy flow detected between you two. Put simply you guys somehow exchanged convexital energy when you were knocked out and it created a link of some kind between you." He finally allowed the energy to dissipate from his hands. "So… did that make any sense at all?"

Shadow spoke up from the side "It did actually. And you figured this out yourself?"

Rubbing the back of his head he replied "Well, actually I got some help like I said from Tucker, he's the one I was talking to before on the phone. Anyway-" Before he could continue his phone rang giving off an annoying jingle before emitting the words

'_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine._

_It was designed to view, a world unseen._

_He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.'_

"Augh, Tucker I'm gonna kill you." Danny growled pulling the device out and flipping it open. "Hey Sam, remind me when I get home to murder Tucker please?" A pause as he headed for the door as he left they heard "Yeah he hacked my phone and put that STUPID theme as my ringtone. Of course I wanna hurt him. I've told him a billion times that I hate that song…" His words drifted off as he headed down the hall.

"Okay… that was weird. Didn't know the kid had his own ringtone…" Shadow muttered before turning to look at the dragons again. "Well since you two are fine now, I'll be going." With that he turned and glided out of the room, more silently than the ghost.

"So, we have a mental link and it seems can now hear what the other one is thinking. That could end up being awkward." Spyro commented as he hopped off the bed.

"Well it's not like I'm hearing a constant string of stuff from you. It was just that one comment. Although I swear I'm getting something from you." She replied with a look as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah me too. Maybe we're getting the other's emotions, and the thoughts have to be directed to each other for us to hear them." He replied with a shrug. "It's not like I have much experience with this kind of thing you know?"

"Well neither do I." She replied, continuing on for several steps before noticing he had stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked turning.

He stood several feet back trying to pull his paw out of the floor. "What'd you do that for Cyn?" He demanded finally giving up.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Well then explain how my foot went through the floor."

Walking up next to him she peered down at the trapped limb before closing her eyes in concentration. She sensed a shadow portal open nearby, in fact that's what had trapped his foot. "Spyro your foot went through a cloak. Except I didn't open one," She trailed off as it dawned on her what happened. "You don't think you somehow…"

He chuckled nervously in reply saying "Well, they did say that if enough energy was transferred then we might trade powers."

"But I can still touch my Shadow powers, we didn't trade any. I think you just somehow picked them up from me. It was the element I was using most when we touched in the arena."

"That's gotta be it, now… uh. Can I get a little help please?"

* * *

~~~One week later~~~

After the repairs were finished on the mansion and the arena. The brawlers gathered once more in the main room, Master Hand was making a presentation about the disastrous first match. "Seeing as it was interrupted and never finished we have no choice but to restart the first match and go from there."

Everyone involved in the match cried out in various forms of disbelief. (Shadow's was the most colorful, stupid censors) Spyro was loudest of all, "Come on! I'm in no shape to fight right now. I have a new element that I have no control over, and am still wiped beyond belief from the fight."

"Not to worry, We will restart and choose new participants for the first match. Due to the level of effort you four put out against Otabo, you are exempt from the first fight. But nothing beyond that."

Right then a voice piped up "What about me?" Turning everyone noticed a pink hedgehog standing next to Sonic who was trying desperately to shush her.

"Uhhh… crap! She sorta, came back with me while I was getting parts to fix the mansion… I didn't know she was here till the portal was closed. And I'm guessing it's too late to send her home now?"

"Yes Sonic it is, and it's far too late to add anyone else to the brackets. So I'm afraid you'll just have to make do with a referee position."

"That's okay, as long as I can bunk with Sonic." She replied happily

Turning bright red, the blue blur replied "Ugh, Amy… do we have to talk about this _now_?"

Off to the side Shadow raised an eyebrow in disgust before saying "Get a room you two."

As if that was some kind of signal everyone started laughing. With a sigh Master Hand started to lower the screen only to be interrupted as Danny came through the wall carrying his friend. "Sorry I'm late. Stupid portal brought us out on the far side of the area. Last time I trust Wulf to get me here."

Beside him Sam spoke up "Oh come on. Give him a break Danny, everyone makes mistakes. Especially you… garage sale ring any bells?"

"HEY! I thought you said you'd never mention that! It was one time, and how was I supposed to know Technus had possessed all that garbage."

Growing irritated at the rise in laughter from everyone Master Hand clicked his fingers creating a blinding flash to get everyone's attention. Once it was quiet, he spoke "Now, if I could continue. You all will have plenty of time to joke and tease between matches."

The screen lowered and two blank squares were displayed, flicking through the various images. They finally settled on two people, "The participants of this round are. Danny Phantom, and Nick Russell."

The screen changed to a shot of a tower, filled with clocks, screens, and gears. "The fight will take place in Clockwork's Tower."

The two fighters turned and left. Varying flashes, blurs, and movements the rest followed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay now begins the tournament, I need you guys to review and vote for who you want to win. Danny or Nick, I'll do this for all the fights. Every so often I'll pull Author's prerogative if the vote is close.

Ready…Set…BRAWL!


	15. Mystic Phantom

Author's Note:

I haven't forgotten about Slade he just hasn't come up yet is all. It'll be explained this chapter where he ended up.

* * *

Chapter 15: Mystic Phantom

Terry ended up next to Robin and Cyborg in the stands. Remembering something he turned to the Boy Wonder and asked "Hey whatever happened to Slade?"

"Oh he's locked up next to Dan. What I wonder is where Vlad disappeared off to."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Yo! MH, I found someone you might be interested in." Sonic called as he walked into the office. Dragging a bound and limp form behind him.

"What do you want Sonic?" the hand demanded tiredly, "We want to get started with the match."

Rubbing his nose mildly the hedgehog replied "Yeah, sure. I just figured that you'd want this back." With that he tossed the unconscious Vlad down onto the floor in front of him. "Now if you need me I'm gonna be watching the awesome fight that's coming if ya don't mind." With that parting comment and a rush of wind the blue blur was gone in the blink of an eye.

~~~Back to the Arena~~~

"Alright today we have a fight between a pair of truly stubborn heroes. First up; After an accident at the age of 14 he gained Ghost Powers and since has fought the ghosts that come into the human world. Protecting his home town of Amity Park from the likes of Skulker, Technus, and Pariah Dark. Give it up for the teen hero, Danny Phantom!" Danny faded slowly into view inside the main room of Clockwork's lair.

"Now; he started off as a loner who was just passing through the small town of Briarwood, but that soon changed as he and his friends met the Sorceress Udonna and became the Power Rangers Mystic Force. As the son of two of the most powerful spell casters of their age, he was destined for great things. Give it up for the Light Nick Russel! " across the room from his opponent, Nick came out of a glowing gold ring of energy.

The announcers came in at the same time; to everyone's surprise Sam (Danny's Girlfriend) had joined the commentators. A mechanized voice spoke counting down the time till the match started.

"Three, Two, One. FIGHT!" At that both contestants launched into action.

"GOIN' GHOST!" Danny cried letting the familiar white rings wash over him revealing his signature jumpsuit, with the now trademarked symbol.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick called as an explosion of fire and energy engulfed him. Leaving behind the Red Ranger. Without wasting a second he yanked his staff out firing off a bolt of fire at Danny. Who dove for cover behind a pillar spotting a rack of familiar medallions nearby.

"Well those could come in handy. Especially if they decide to simulate Clockwork's 'Time out' ability." He muttered with a grin before he turned invisible and dashing for the rack of gear-shaped necklaces.

Nick heard a rush of wind come from Phantom's hiding place, "Invisbus Revealo." He muttered sending out a pulse of magic as it passed over the ghost he flickered into view causing him to glare at the ranger in shock. "No hiding for you halfa, my spell's knocked out your invisibility for the duration of the match."

With a wide grin Danny replied slipping one of the medallions around his neck, "Well then, I'll just have to get more creative now won't I?" He taunted shooting an ice blast at his opponent while diving behind another pillar dodging the retaliatory fire blast, "Hey Nick, is that your best shot? You really took down the master with aim like that?"

"You're toast when I get my hands on you Phantom."

Peeking his head through the pillar the halfa replied with a grin, "Yeah but you have to get your hands on me first Matchstick brain." Before he dove through the floor with a gleeful laugh.

Sparx commented from the booth "Well seems Danny's having fun with this fight."

"Well of course he is, it's not often he can fight and have fun with it without having to worry about someone's life hanging in the balance." His friend replied with a snap.

"Okay break it up you two. Cause if Sparx gets started there's no stopping him." Raven interrupted quickly.

Back down on the floor of the arena Danny and Nick were now in a fist fight.

The Halfa's hands glowed with emerald green energy. And Nick who's hands were encased in a pair of crimson and gold boxing gloves. The two duked it out back and forth, Danny backflipped to dodge a blow smacking the ranger in the chin with his boot. With a grunt and a crash Nick smacked into a pillar behind him sliding down. "That's it, screw playing around. Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

Danny smirked at this "Wow, he thinks an outfit change will help? Someone's deluded."

"Code 1, Firestorm!" the wizard cried firing off a wave of crimson flames at the halfa.

"That the best you got?" Danny taunted as the flames passed through him. Suddenly both spotted the smash ball passing through one of the pillars. "MINE!" He cried taking off towards it.

"Oh no you don't." Nick countered leaping towards it.

The ranger swung his Lion Staff into it as Danny shot a ghost beam at it. Both attacks hit at the same time shattering the sphere.

"Okay… who gets it?" both asked at the same time looking up at the booth.

Rokusho didn't even look up from the screen, "Hang on, I'm looking. Okay, the rules say whoever breaks the Smash ball gets their final smash. Since they both hit it at once, I guess they both do…"

Next to him Sparx groaned "Great, didn't we just fix the arena?"

Back in the arena, Nick and Danny looked at each other both had a fierce grin on their faces, this was about to get interesting… And very fun.

"Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Nick cried as he transformed into his battleized mode. Meanwhile Danny simply pulled a small remote off his belt and hit a switch. A flash of light and a set of black and white armor stood in front of him, back side opened and waiting. As he stepped into the armor it locked in place around him, turning on as a pair of hooked blades extended from the arms.

"Okay hothead, bring it." He smirked settling into a ready stance.

"With pleasure Phantom." Nick replied gripping both staffs tightly.

At that the battle really took off, charging forward weapons clashed in a cross of steel and scales (What are those staffs made of anyway?) Danny slashed across the ranger's chest raising a line of sparks which erupted from the point of impact.

Using the momentum imparted from the hit Nick slid backwards kicking off a pillar to launch forward into a sweeping downward smash, which Phantom barely managed to block with a desperate sweep of his arms they clanged together, crimson flame struggling against green ectoplasm. "So, you're not half bad Phantom, considering you've had those blades how long?

"A week, what did you think I did this past week? I practiced, since this is pretty much now the Ecto-Skeleton. And my final smash was the suit, thus this, as well as _these_," He emphasized with a backhanded slash that would have broken Nick's arm if not for the 'no fatal injuries' barrier in place. "Were now my final attack." He finished slamming both feet into the ranger's chest slamming his opponent into a pillar, before he could react Danny's hands glowed with blue light as his eyes changed from green to an arctic blue. Sending out a blast of ice energy he froze the lower half of Nick's body against the stone.

"That's a low blow Phantom." His opponent taunted with a glare through his helmet.

"What? This gives me some breathing room."

"That's what you think Danny." Nick replied before he slammed the butt of his staffs against the ice reddish gold energy arcing through the restraints causing them to crack and shatter. Kicking off the pillar a pair of massive dragon's wings burst from his back as he took to the air against his opponent.

"Wow, so you can fly. Cool, this was getting boring." Phantom muttered before he took off firing off a handful of ecto-disks at Nick who either dodged or blocked them before he sent more arcs of energy at the ghost who swooped and twisted in midair to dodge. It eventually led to Danny running along the ceiling as casually as the floor ahead of a string of miniature explosions behind him, in culmination he dove forward into a front flip waiting till he was halfway through before he shoved backwards with his hands doubling back on his path and body slamming Nick into the far wall. With a flash of light the battleizer vanished leaving Nick once more clothed in his normal outfit, at the same time Danny's armor faded and vanished leaving him in just the hazmat suit he usually wore.

Dropping to the ground of the arena Nick rolled to lessen the impact turning around he once more entered Legend mode not waiting he fired off a massive stream of flames from the staff, Danny countered with a beam of neon green energy from his hands. Meeting in the middle between them the two streams of energy vied back and forth, each trying to overcome the other.

Up in the stands Terry looked at this and groaned. "I have a bad feeling about what's going to come of this."

Metabee stared in shock "Whoa… I don't like where this is going."

Down below the two fighters continued to try and overwhelm the other's attacks. Nick forced more energy through the staff till the flames began changing colors the air around them shimmering with their heat. Danny in return forced power into the beam he fired as it widened and brightened till it was nearly blinding in its intensity.

With a massive blast of fire and smoke the two attacks exploded shrouding the entire field in a cloud of dust, the backlash of energy splashed against the barriers around the field. As well as around the commentator's booth.

"Wow, today's fight is definitely explosive." Sparx joked through his mic.

"How did we get stuck with you as a commentator?" Wolf asked with a glare.

"Just luck I guess. Now either do your job or shut up." The Dragonfly countered with a smirk, only to duck as Wolf whipped a blaster out and fired a shot off right over his head.

The smoke cleared to reveal Danny and Nick still squared off against each other. With a single twitch the two charged at each other at top speed, a flurry of punches and kicks were exchanged between the two before Danny finally landed an explosive hit in Nick's gut sending him flying backwards into a pillar. Sliding down he slumped against the floor and with a flash of light demorphed, it then became obvious that he had been knocked out.

Master Hand spoke up at this point "And the Winner is: DANNY PHANTOM!"

"Yeah, as if there was any doubt." Danny taunted as he vanished from view. Nick disappeared in a flash of light as the arena faded from view.

"Well that was certainly intense." Sonic commented with a smirk, "I hope I get to fight him at some point."

Shadow smirked as he took advantage of Sonic's opening "I'll be surprised if you make it through your first match Faker."

"Why you!" Sonic lunged at his counterpart and the two were off chasing each other through the mansion.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at this and asked quietly "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Tails commented from his seat on a nearby table. "Just be glad they're no longer trying to kill each other."

Gathering around the fighters waited to hear the participants of the next match. Once again the screen lowered and flickered randomly through the contestants, finally settling on Robin and Batman Beyond.

* * *

Author's Note:

Finally I finished this chapter. It was a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. So next the Boy Wonder goes against the Tomorrow Knight. Who will win? Heh heh, only I know.

Ready… Set… Brawl!


	16. Titans Beyond

Author's Note:

So now we have the next fight, I've given up with the voting cause I have maybe two reviewers and they don't vote so from now on I'll decide who wins!

* * *

Chapter 16: Titans Beyond

"The fight will take place on the roof of Titan's Tower." Master hand declared as the audience headed for the stands.

Filing in the commentators argued for a minute about who would introduce who. Finally it was decided that Adam would handle Terry and Raven would do the same for Robin.

"Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen, and skeletons of all ages!" (Fortesque 'hmphed' at this) "We have a real treat for you today. Aaaaaand now, onto the intros!" Wolf set up spinning his blaster around and around one claw.

Adam started off, "First up, he got in a fight with a group of thugs called 'The Jokerz' and in leading them away from his friends met the enigmatic Bruce Wayne. Soon discovering Wayne's secret. It turns out that it's been 20 years since the Bat had been seen in Gotham. A series of twists and rash decisions led to this young man taking up the mantle of Gotham's greatest legend. He's the Tomorrow Knight, the Batman of the Future, Terry McGinnis!" Terry flew up from below the roofline, the jets deactivated and the crimson glide wings retracted into the suit as he touched down.

"He wandered into Jump City planning on making a new start and working solo. But that changed when he encountered a shapeshifter, a spellcaster, a cyborg, and an alien princess. We had to work together to fend off an alien invasion, it was soon after that the Teen Titans were formed. With him as the leader, we defend Jump City from threats of villains such as Slade, the Puppet King, and Brother Blood. He's the original Boy Wonder, Co-founder of the Titans, Dick Grayson!" A small explosion accompanied by a cloud of smoke bloomed from the side opposite Terry, as it cleared a young man with messy black hair was visible, dressed in a skin tight, green and red jumpsuit, the legs ended in a pair of black boots while the sleeves stopped right below his elbows, with gloves the same shade as his suit. A black cape hung from his shoulders with yellow lining, a black eye-mask hid his eyes from view.

"Three, two, one, GO!" the voice declared. With a jolt both lunged to the right, as they were facing each other they both headed in opposite directions, Terry threw a black and red batarang at his opponent, a similarly shaped weapon flew towards him, colliding in mid air the resulting bang coincided with the two fighters charging towards each other. Terry flying with his jets, Robin pulled his staff out the two collided with a flurry of kicks and punches, Robin got a good hit on the one jet smashing the vent and causing Terry to crash land turning the fall into a roll before reaching his feet again, already spinning into a roundhouse kick.

"That all you got newbie?" Dick asked with a smirk as he dodged smoothly retaliating with a jump kick to the head that sent Terry sprawling.

Turning the sprawl into a backflip McGinnis regained his feet and leapt at Dick again, "Not even close. I've gotta see what you can do though don't I?"

Up in the stands Fox raised an eyebrow, "Well this should be interesting, they've both been trained by the same man. Wonder who will win?"

"Bet ya fifty credits Batboy jr. kicks the traffic light's butt Fox."

"You're on!"

The fight continued, flips, kicks, throws, blocks, holds, everything and anything the two could think of was pulled out against each other. "You're not half bad Grayson." Terry commented with a jump and a twist to dodge a sweep kick, "But still not good enough," he continued as he slammed a kick home into Robin's chest, sending the boy wonder flying back off the edge of the roof. A blinding flash of light accompanied his fall.

Unbeknownst to Terry, Grayson pulled two things out of his belt, a handful of silver spheres and a grapnel. Throwing the spheres as he fired off the grapnel, a blinding flash of light arcing up from below him as he swung around up behind the unsuspecting McGinnis, swinging into a punishing kick to the head sending Terry sprawling forward into a face-plant on the rooftop. "Oh, sneaky, sneaky. You've learned well it seems, but is it good enough traffic-light." Terry smirked as he got up, twisting a ring on his belt before he vanished from view.

"Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't use his cloak. I am so screwed." Grayson muttered pulling out his staff as he slowly began to back towards the access hatch only to feel something grab ahold of his staff and throw him in the other direction.

Terry's voice echoed from around him, "Yes, yes you are. But your love life isn't any of my business now is it?"

"You're dead Bat-Boy." Robin growled.

"You wish Traffic light." The young man's voice countered smugly as a black and red disk flew out of nowhere shooting towards the Boy Wonder who deflected the device neatly before throwing a trio of disks at the spot where the disk had flown from, striking seemingly solid air. Electricity crackled around Terry as his cloak flickered and shut down. "Now bring it…"

"Gladly…" The pair charged at each other Grayson slid under Terry's punch before slamming a kick home into the middle of the Tomorrow Knight's back. Throwing him forward into the fan on top of the building, "Now for the finisher." Pulling another Grapple out of his belt he fired it onto Terry's ankle and started swinging him around and around before releasing the line throwing the stunned fighter over the edge where he vanished in a flash of light.

"The winner, Robin the Boy Wonder!" Wolf announced holstering his gun.

~~~the Stands~~~

Fox smirked as he turned to his friend, "Pay up Falco."

The bird grimaced as he withdrew the money from his pocket, "Darn it Fox, I could have sworn the bat would win."

"You thought wrong didn't you?" He replied pocketing the cash. "Now come on, I want to see who's fighting next.'

~~~The Mansion~~~

Master Hand "Now the Boy Wonder moves on to round 2, and it seems that Cloud has departed from the tournament. So we have three fighters out of the tournament. Next up is…"

The screen lowered and the two screens cycled through the fighters, before settling on… Spyro and Fox."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**OH MY GOD! I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but life got hectic as hell for awhile, Terry loses cause he got waaaaay too cocky. So next up is the pilot vs the legend. And I promise it won't take me forever to update this again. And look for more stories to come from me even when this is finished. A Legend of Spyro story that comes after this, a Digimon Tamers fic, a handful of oneshots, and a sequel to this storyline.**_

_**Ready… Set… Brawl!**_


	17. Star Drake

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here is the next chapter. And to clarify I have the finals already set out, but if you have any ideas for who you want to face whom I'll try to work it in. But no promises. And no comments about the title! You try coming up with creative titles for these fights!**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Star Drake (May pick a new one, Am taking suggestions!)

"The battle will be in the depths of Lylat space. Now let the match begin!" Flashes of light, blurs of movement and the stands filled as Fox ran off, Spyro flew through a window.

A wide platform with a pair of ledges above floated through the depths of space. Passing various planets in the Lylat system.

Sparx questioned his fellow commentators as they filed in, "What happened to the pink hedgehog and the goth girl?"

Wolf replied "The hands made a portal to send them home, something about… Contestants need their rest. Over zealously squeamish idiots…" Turning away he gripped the mic stand, "The next round starts with this… His father was the founder of the Star Fox squadron before he was killed by Andross, now his son controls the famous group doing jobs for General Pepper. Give it up for FOX MCCLOUD!"

A blue and white jet swooped into view over the arena as Fox leapt from the cockpit. Landing in a crouch he straightened a cocky smirk on his face.

Sparx took the mic and began his intro "He went from Zero to Hero in a few short days. Doing plenty from Stopping time to repairing the planet. Give it up for my brother, SPYRO THE DRAGON!"

The violet scaled dragon flew in and landed in a flash of fire. Crouching down he growled out "Bring it."

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT!" the voice cried as the pair leapt into action, a fireball spewed from the dragon. Pulling a silver and blue device off his belt the pilot pulled his deflector up knocking the attack back at his originator, but he was gone.

_A short range cloak is the best I can do but it's better than nothing. Thank you Cynder!_ The dragon thought to himself as he came out behind the fox slamming his horns into his back throwing the pilot up into the air. "That the best you got Fox?"

Recovering he pulled his blaster out and sent several blasts towards the dragon, who blocked with a wall of rock from nowhere. "I'm just getting started chubby…" an aura of flames engulfed the pilot as he spoke before he dove at Spyro, at the last second his aim was thrown off slamming into a passing asteroid. "Damn it, forgot about him and his fire powers." The fox groaned as he recovered using his 'Illusion' ability to streak from rock to rock before regaining the platform. Launching into a flurry of kicks at the dragon before spinning into a final kick that sent the dragon flying off the platform.

Righting himself in mid-flight the dragon spat a blast of lightning at the fox, who dodged letting the electricity dance across the platform before it began to spiral downward its propulsion damaged by the charge. "Now this is looking interesting. Hope you can keep up furball." The dragon taunted as his eyes flashed green. A blast of earth energy shot from his mouth arcing across to another meteor smashing it off course and nearly crushing Fox, who barely zipped to another rock with his 'Fox Illusion' ability.

"Just worry about yourself Spyro." He taunted, pulling his blaster again, firing off a series of bolts that splattered around the dragon damaging the asteroid he'd been standing on, causing it to crack and shatter. The dragon took to the air and charged right towards Fox who flipped back and threw a kick at him missing as he rolled to the side. Recovering he swung his tail around catching the pilot's leg and sweeping them out from under him. Turning the fall into a tumble Fox streaked towards Spyro with his 'Fox Illusion' spinning into a series of rapid fire kicks knocking the dragon backwards. In retaliation Spyro surrounded himself in flames and streaked towards Fox in a Comet Dash.

Once more cloaking himself in flames Fox shot towards the dragon in retaliation the two slamming into each other in fire-charged tackles. And ricocheted off each other, landing the pair once more repeated the maneuver over and over bouncing off each other all over the field.

* * *

(Up in the Stands)

During this entire exchange Cynder sat in the stands watching the match unfold. And trying to figure out why her muscles were tense, why she felt adrenalin rushing through her veins. _He's the one fighting not me. Is that link of ours really that strong?_ She wondered curious as the fight continued.

Next to her Phantom was cheering him on "Go Spyro! Kick Fox's furry butt!" he yelled loudly.

* * *

(Back to the fight)

Finally Spyro broke through the pilot's defenses singing his fur and slamming the fox into an asteroid, as the pilot rose the dragon slammed his horns into Fox's gut tossing him up into the air. Leaping up after he entered into a series of mid air hits spinning and flipping as he smacked tail, head, wings into the Fox's body before righting himself mid air and drop kicking the pilot across the arena.

Climbing slowly to his feet Fox grimaced from the pain he felt. But spotted something that made him smirk slightly as this fight was about to turn around. Grabbing the sphere he crushed it calling out "LANDMASTER!" as he leapt upwards slamming down on the asteroid in the massive blue and white tank. Taking aim he started unloading the tank's arsenal at the dragon.

Seeing the attacks coming his way Spyro began to weave and whirl through the air. Darting behind asteroids the blasts struck them and piledrived holes into the rock, but not a single blast touched the dragon. Until finally he was caught out in the open by one of the blasts, thinking quickly he spun around shooting out his earth flail smacking it into the blast he deflected it back at the pilot.

The tank vanished just in time for Fox to find himself face to face with one of his own blasts. "Oh crap…" He muttered as it slammed into him. Sending him flying back into another asteroid creating a several foot deep crater. Smoke rose from his scorched fur, "That… hurt…" He moaned as he slumped forward unconscious. Before he vanished in a flash of light.

"The Winna… and Still purple… SPYRO THE DRAGON!" Sparx cried.

"He was pretty tough… But I'm tougher…" the dragon smirked as he vanished.

~~~Later~~~

"That, was an awesome match Spyro." Phantom cheered as him and the two dragons reentered the mansion.

Chuckling at his enthusiasm Spyro replied "Thanks Danny, for a minute there I thought he had me. I'm just lucky that my Earth Flail can deflect energy blasts, looks like you and I could possibly face each other next round."

"Yeah… if we do, try not to fry me okay?" Danny asked sheepishly. Hand once more rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll try not to do any permanent damage." Spyro assured him. Turning he looked at Cynder saying "And thanks for the help out there."

Confused the dragoness looked at him asking "What'd I do?"

"Stayed calm, you helped me stay focused enough to dodge his attacks and win." He replied shyly. Seeing the continued confused look on her face caused him to stop . "You… didn't mean to transmit anything did you?"

She shook her head saying "No I thought you were transmitting something, considering I felt a rush of adrenaline during the fight. And it was while you and Fox were fire tackling each other."

Spyro looked down thoughtfully. "But why are we feeling things from each other without meaning to send them?"

Danny shrugged, "While I know enough between myself and Tuck to figure out what made the link in the first place, I have nowhere _near_ the knowledge necessary to predict how it's going to work. It'll probably take some practice and experimentation on your guys' part to figure that out."

"Nah you've already done enough Danny. We'll handle it from here." Cynder told the halfa.

Nodding in acceptance the teen floated in the air legs vanishing into a wispy tail, "Alright, but if there's ever anything I can do to help just give me a call." He offered before shooting off down the hall.

"That is one weird guy." Spyro noted quietly as the duo continued down the hall.

"The next match shall be… Batman vs Shadow!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**The legend wins and moves to the next round, and next up, The Dark Knight Batman battles The Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog!**_


	18. Chaos Knight

Chapter 18: Chaos Knight

Everyone turned to look at the cloaked man and hedgehog that stood a little ways away from the rest of the group. "I have to fight a… hedgehog?" Bruce asked slowly.

With a snort Shadow crossed his arms, "Well I have to fight some nut in a bat costume."

Sonic chuckled as he got an evil looking smirk on his face. "The only bat he likes is Rouge. Heheheh OW!" He jumped rubbing a singed patch of fur on the back of his head, fixing a glare on his black furred counterpart.

Hand still smoking from the Chaos spear he'd thrown Shadow turned and vanished in a flash of light. As the group turned back to see Bruce's reaction only to see that the Dark Knight had disappeared during the commotion. (A/N: Sorry had to do it with all of this.) "I guess we head to the stands." Metabee noted shocked at how quiet Bruce had been. Only to leap a foot as something tapped him on the shoulder. "YAH! Alright whoever you are kiss your bot good-huh? Where'd they go?"

Terry meanwhile wandered away from the confused bot snickering quietly…

The fight would take place in the Watchtower. And the entrances were rather spectacular.

~~~At the Arena~~~

Filing in Tikal lead off for the intros "He was created fifty years ago onboard the space colony ARK. After being sealed away for that time he was found and released and from that day on he's proven time and again why _he's_ the Ultimate Lifeform. Give it up for Shadow the Hedgehog!"

A blinding flash of green light obscured their sight for a moment as a black and red form landed in a crouch, hands glowing with energy. Standing he smirked "Behold the ultimate power!" the flare of energy he held intensified for a moment.

Raven took over "After the death of his parents, he made a vow to prevent the same from happening to anyone else. After years of training worldwide he returned to his beloved city of Gotham to save it from itself. Becoming a figure that is nothing more than myth to many people, he used the shadows and fear to his advantage as he battles criminals. He became a legend, now here he is, The Batman!"

The lights went out plunging the room into darkness. As they started flickering a cloaked figure became visible, horned mask casting a demonic silhouette. A long, flowing cape billowed from his shoulders. A yellow oval with a black bat shape adorned the chest, finally the lights came back on revealing the Batman himself standing across the room from Shadow. "Nice entrance bat-boy."

The dark knight didn't dignify the comment with a reply instead he simply settled into a ready stance, waiting for the countdown.

"**3…2…1… GO!**"

Lashing out with a bolt of energy Shadow cried "Chaos Spear!" Only to have the attack be deflected with a sweep of the Dark Knight's cape. A handful of silver spheres flying out as he did exploding in mid air they raised a cloud of smoke, which he tried to use to his advantage.

Leaping upwards Shadow spun around in a tight circle like a mid air spin-dash whipping up a miniature tornado. "Black Tornado!" he shouted before charging towards the human throwing a punch at the bat who deflected it with a forearm. Then swept Shadow's legs out from under him with a leg, Shadow turned the fall into a roll pushing off a computer console and racing towards Batman again hands glowing brightly. Then as he was less than a foot away the glow encompassed his body and he vanished for a few brief moments. Only to flash back into view a couple feet off the ground swinging a kick at Batman's head. Ducking the Dark Knight countered with an elbow blow to the ribs which the Hedgehog blocked, then countered with a glowing fist to the face, which Bruce dodged with a rolling backflip. Whipping a shurikan at Shadow grazing his shoulder and opening a narrow gash which leaked blood slowly.

"The Ultimate life form isn't so invincible after all." Bruce smirked. "Perfect," Another pair of shurikan flew towards Shadow, one whizzed by his head and the other blew up in his face singing his fur and blinding him. Taking advantage of the moment Bruce lunged forward and landed a snap kick into the hedgehog's chest knocking the wind out of him and knocking him back, Shadow recovered quickly and skidding to a stop once more darted forward as Batman dodged the hedgehog seized the end of his cape and used it to tug the dark knight off balance throwing him into one of the many consoles around the room.

"Perhaps, but that still won't help you." The hedgehog hissed letting one hand crackle with energy. "Chaos…"

Batman clicked a switch on his belt and the cape detached from the cowl as he rolled away from the bolt of energy. Recovering he lashed out with a kick that slammed into Shadow's shoulder spinning him around, but the Mobian recovered mid spin and using the extra momentum slammed an energy charged fist into the dark knights gut knocking him back into another computer smashing the keyboard and turning the display into so much shattered glass. Looking up in time to see a blood-red hover shoe come plunging towards his head caused Bruce to push off the floor and vault backwards over the console leaving the hedgehog to slam into the casing and dent it even further. Moving further back the Dark Knight grabbed one of the loose chairs and chucked it at Shadow who dodged with a roll, taking the opportunity Bruce dove and grabbed his cape, wanting to regain the protection the garment provided him.

Turning he came face to face with a ball of black and red fur slamming into his head as Shadow performed a homing attack. Crashing backwards he tried to recover as Shadow landed and raced towards him once again. Landing a rising knee to the man's face Shadow sent the already stunned figure back again into yet _another_ console before he stalked forward fist raised a violent gleam in his crimson eyes. _This doesn't look good…_ the still dazed Dark Knight thought.

~~~In the Stands~~~

"I had a feeling sending Shads against the Dark Knight was a bad idea. It'd be like sticking an Angry Perfect Chaos in an impenetrable chamber with Mephelis the Dark." Sonic muttered to which Tails nodded in agreement.

Danny looked at them askance, "You remember Mephelis?" he asked confused, "I thought that whole thing was made a big paradox?"

Tails spoke up "Yeah it was, and most of the people didn't remember, but all of us did. Actually that whole mess is what caused Sonic here to win a good 300 bucks from his bet on Shadow and Rouge."

"You bet on them?" The halfa asked only partly shocked.

The blue blur nodded "It was obvious since ARK that they liked each other, they danced around each other long enough."

"Like you and Amy?"

Sonic went wide eyed, "Hell no! She drives me nuts!" he replied emphatically.

"Then who do you like?" Danny asked innocently.

Glancing around Sonic leaned over and muttered something in the teen's ear.

Eyes widening the hybrid opened his mouth starting to speak, "You like B-"

Lunging forward the blue blur slapped a hand over Danny's mouth. "_Shut it!"_ he hissed. "Don't tell anyone phantom. Please? I don't want them to know yet."

"Fine I'll keep quiet. But you owe me Sonic." Danny replied to which Sonic sighed watching the fight.

~~~Back to the battle~~~

Sparx commented from the booth "Looks like the Dark Knight's in big trouble now."

Meanwhile aforementioned hero was forcing himself to recover faster. Doing so just in time to dodge the massive bolt of energy he'd thrown at the console. Which exploded upon impact, "You're not half bad hedgehog." He growled whipping a pair of batarangs at Shadow who dodged with a cry of 'Chaos Spear!'

"You have to move faster hedgehog." Bruce snarled rolling into a flip kick that propelled Shadow into one of the walls.

Grunting the black furred creature rose again holding a multicolored sphere in his hands. "Why move fast? When I can just blow this whole place to kingdom come…" a crimson aura flared around him as he crushed the sphere, the rings on his wrists falling away. "Chaos….. BLAST!" A massive sphere of crimson energy erupted from the hedgehog, decimating the room and sending Batman out one of the windows, with a blinding flash of light he vanished.

"And the winner of the match is… Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Naturally…" He smirked before vanishing in a flash of green light.

~~~Back at the mansion~~~

"So, we're about halfway through the first round. Up next is Metabee vs Cyborg."

Metabee chuckled tapping on his chain gun "Get ready to kiss your bot goodbye Cyber-butt."

"Bring it on bug face." Cyborg replied with a smirk. Both of them heading away.

_**Author's Note:**_

_** Okay if any of your are confused I have indeed become a Sonaze shipper. That's who Sonic and Danny were talking about before. Next up is Metabee vs Cyborg, a battle of mechanized titans.**_


	19. Titans Robattle!

Chapter 19: Titans Robattle!

* * *

"The battle shall take place in the Central Arena from the World Robattle Championships."

The group filed in as the announcers kicked off with Rokusho, "He was seen as an outdated medabot at first. But with strength and determination, and an iron will he rose in rank and esteem alongside his Medafighter Ikky till they were legends in the battle circuits. Give it up, for METABEE!"

A beam of light struck the arena floor as the yellow and white bot came into view, he smirked as he cocked his laser cannon "Get ready for a Metabee bopping."

Raven picked up "Alongside the rest of us this hero has worked to keep his Cybernetic nature from stopping him from living life the way he wanted. He's the expert on computers and robotics of all kinds, give it up for Cyborg!"

The Warrior leapt into the arena landing with a crash, cracking the floor. Straightening he smirked hand becoming a cannon "Boo-ya."

"Three-Two-One…"

Metabee cut in suddenly with a yell of "WAIT! I kinda have a problem… It just doesn't feel right without Mr. Referee ya know?" He admitted sheepishly glancing at the commentator's booth, "Yo Rokusho, think you can help a bot out?"

The loner bot sighed "Fine," but you could hear the laugh in his voice as he hopped onto the front ledge of the booth, "Then it's agreed, I officially declare this a submission match. Medafighters ready?" He glanced at both Cyborg and Metabee who nodded "Medabots, Robattle!" he cried slashing the air with his sword arm.

"Your weird Metabee… but let's go!" Cyborg commented firing a blast from his cannon off.

"What? It's just habit. I've never fought a match of any kind without the spiel, now shut up and battle. Laser Cannon!" he cried firing off a volley of shots from his left arm as he ran from the blast of sonic energy the bolts picking away at the man's chest and shoulder. The teen countered by firing a volley of missiles from his shoulder panels several struck the Medabot but the rest missed as Metabee backflipped adding a cry of "Missile Launch!"

The missiles erupted from the ports on his head only to have Cyborg leap up into the air dodging the projectiles slamming down into a vicious punch that shook the ground knocking Metabee off balance allowing Cyborg to charge him and slam a fist into the 'bot's right arm.

A status screen showed Metabee's part health, the bar under his right arm quickly dwindled down to empty as a cool, female voice spoke "Right arm, 100% damage, function cease."

"Not bad tin-man. But I've still got a few tricks up my tin-pet." Metabee smirked as his damaged arm began to glow white, "Transport Medapart!" his totaled rifle arm was replaced with a crème colored arm with a trio of black claws on it. "Shadow Sword…" he smirked dashing forward tearing a gash in the teen's chest armor.

"Good, I didn't want this to be too easy." Cyborg smirked aiming a kick at the bot's head.

Ducking under the blow Metabee picked at the teen's armor with his arm cannon as he put some distance between himself and his opponent before crying out "Missile Launch!" A pair of rockets erupting from his head ports only to miss as the teen lunged at him again smacking him back as the status screen read 'Legs 50% damaged'

"I'm not down yet Cyborg." Metabee growled as he climbed to his feet holding a familiar rainbow colored orb in his hand "In fact," the bot smirked crushing it "I'm just getting fired up." He joked as an explosion of light engulfed him seemingly centered from his medal. "Dude…. I rock." He intoned as the golden flame-like glow surrounded him. Both arms raised above his head "It's time, to kiss your bot good-bye!" He roared "MEDA-FORCE!"

The cybernetic teen had time to get two words out "Aw crap…" he moaned before getting struck. A loud crash sounded as the beam dissipated revealing the burned, battered form of Cyborg lying outside the arena.

Rokusho raised his sword arm in the direction of Metabee "Function Ceased! The winner is Metabee!"

The bot smirked as he punched the air "Yeah, yeah!" He cheered before vanishing. Cyborg doing the same.

Back in the main hall the next to fighters were being chosen "Next up… Samus Aran vs Sir Daniel Fortesque." Master hand declared.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**If this chapter seems rushed then I'm sorry but I just couldn't focus on the fight. I'll do my best but I'm losing interest in this story since many of my primary plot points have been expressed already… I'll finish eventually but at the same time I have other stories I want to work on as well.**_


	20. The Honor of the Chozo

Chapter 20: The Honor of the Chozo

"The battle will take place in the Killing Grounds of Dark Aether." Master hand declared as Fortesque and Samus were teleported to the arena.

~~~~~The Arena~~~~~

Adam did the intro this time "Alright, when she was just a child the Space Pirates attacked her home killing everyone there, only leaving the child behind. But that would prove to be their greatest mistake as the Chozo found her and raised her giving her a power suit and their enhanced DNA. Using the tools gifted by her foster people this woman became a bounty hunter who's specialty was dealing with the space pirates. Now she's a legend who's saved the galaxy more times than you can count, give it up, for SAMUS ARAN!"

The blue and yellow armored hunter walked out on a high ledge overlooking a massive, wide open area which was all dirt and rocks. A dome of light stood in the middle of a central area, with a leap Samus did several forward rolls in mid air before landing in a crouch inside the dome of light. Straightening she crossed her arms, metal-clad fingers drumming on the side of her cannon.

Next up Wolf took the mic "Alright, this man started out as a knight, friend to King Peregrin, ruler of the kingdom of Gallowmear. But you see despite the stories told of his 'heroism' during the battle against the evil sorcerer Zaroc. He fell during the first wave of arrows, never even closed with the enemy. But when the sorcerer returned a century later and inadvertently raised his old foe from the dead. He proved himself to be a true hero, give it up for the tough, the bony, SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE!" he howled.

Coming out on another ledge the knight stood unfazed by the poisonous atmosphere of Dark Aether. He seemed to collect himself for a moment before leaping off the ledge landing with a *Thump* on the floor inside the dome, across from Samus. Straightening he drew his Magic sword. Settling into a ready stance shield before him at an angle, sword tilted skyward.

"3…2…1… FIGHT!" the computer cried.

Samus moved first firing several energy blasts from her cannon at the knight as she dove to the side in a roll.

The knight leapt aside and flipped over the blasts as he closed with the hunter swinging his sword at her shoulder. Only to be intercepted by the cannon as they collided with a burst of sparks. Samus shoving the knight's sword aside before kicking him in the chest knocking him back. Skidding to a stop at the edge of the dome he recovered as he lunged forward again sword flashing out at her head.

Samus sidestepped the blow as she slammed the cannon into the knight's back knocking him down as she fired a blast of electrical energy from her cannon. Which crackled across the knights armor injuring him. In reply he recovered sword slung across his back as he pulled a wooden bow from inside his armor and withdrew a pair of arrows glowing with bluish-purple energy as he knocked them, drew and fired all in the span of seconds. One whizzed past while the other struck the hunter's shoulder exploding in a shockwave of energy knocking her back to the edge of the dome as she recovered dodging another pair of arrows before retaliating with a missile shooting towards him which he dodged by twisting into a flip whipping a pair of daggers at her where they deflected off her armor leaving twin scratches. He landed and drawing his sword charged again swinging at his opponent's chest only to have her leap up flipping overhead smashing the cannon into his back knocking him forward and out of the dome.

A strange, snarling screech was heard as a large, three legged, thing charged the knight forming from a puddle of goo on the ground. It had a glowing, reddish-yellow eye. The hunter recognized it instantly, a Warrior Ing… one of the inhabitants of Dark Aether. She watched as the knight spun sword flashing as he bisected it's swinging leg with a flash of violet steel the limb falling away twitching to the side as the Ing screeched in pain falling back. Without pause the knight lunged forward again his sword plunging into the beast's central eye. The Ing roared again as it writhed on the end of the blade like a bug on a stick before it collapsed limply, dissolving once more into goo before dissolving into nothingness. Turning Fortesque faced Samus a smirk on his face.

The huntress was stunned slightly, back when she'd had to face those things during the Aether incident. It had taken plenty of effort from her to kill one, and here this skeleton who had never seen an Ing before now had killed one in two strokes of a sword. Before she could think any further she was forced to act as the knight charged her again this time wielding a long wooden spear with a metal point on the end of it. He thrust it into the ground using like a pole vaulter to leap into the air pulling a silver hammer out, clutching it in both hands he swung it down attempting to smash it into her if she hadn't flipped out of the way as it slammed into the rock cracking the ground. A miniature shockwave erupting from the impact, he recovered quickly though as once more the hammer vanished into his armor an axe coming out accompanied by the rectangular gold shield he usually wore he charged forward swinging the axe at her head as she deflected it with an armored forearm sparks flying from the impact. Shoving him back she fired a blast of icy energy at him putting a layer of ice on his armor, although it didn't affect him. As he once more changed weapons for a small wooden crossbow, which he loaded and fired almost instantly repeatedly peppering her with a volley of arrows. She dove to the side avoiding many of the initial wave as she started a series of flips and twists through the air firing what shots she could as she avoided his volley. Eventually he seemed to run out of ammo as he tossed the crossbow aside yanking out his sword as he charged. They met in a clash of metal against metal as they dueled, she using her cannon to parry his blows. Although she wasn't quite as skilled as the knight she did well enough to hold her own.

"Not bad." He told her as he tried for an overhead blow.

"Same to you." She replied tersely blocking the blow with an upraised forearm, before she pointed the cannon at him and fired a missile point blank in his chest knocking him back. Another trio of missiles flew towards the knight as he leapt and twisted around them where they impacted harmlessly on the ground. A spear flying towards her only to be incinerated by a blast of plasma.

Closing again they once more struggled to one up each other in hand to hand combat as they flipped and twisted around each other, she with the training and experience of the Chozo and he with the confidence and flexibility of a member of the undead. He didn't have to worry about muscular limitations as he had no muscles, they were fairly evenly matched at this point. _I need something to change the playing field But what?_ Samus thought not knowing that Fortesque was thinking the same thing.

~~~~In the Stands~~~~

Danny was cheering the undead knight on hovering above his seat as he yelled. "Come on Fortesque, Kick her butt!"

Metabee shook his head as he sat in his seat, a screwdriver in one hand as he fiddled with the inside of one of his arms.

Falco was tossing his blaster over and over in one hand as he watched. _They're both pretty good, and depending on how my match goes I might have to fight one of them…_

~~~~Back to the Arena~~~~

The duo was still going at it until Fortesque leapt overtop of the huntress landing in a roll as he pulled out a bomb and chucked it at her blowing her backwards. She flipped upright and fired a volley of plasma energy from the cannon leaving pools of it across the arena. Fortesque letting out a strange, hissing sound as his arm was struck by a blast. He recovered pulling a shotgun out and firing as rapidly as possible at the huntress who kept running and flipping over the blasts firing off bursts of energy as she could peppering him with hits racking up the damage.

Fortesque tossed another bomb out only to have Samus dodge it but while she was distracted he lunged at her with the hammer smacking her out of the dome, a dent in her armor as she landed in a crouch cannon aimed at him. It was then that they noticed a rainbow colored orb above them, Samus leapt for it using her thrusters to double jump as she opened up on it, Fortesque pulled a pistol out and fired shot after shot at it. But the hunter came out on top and shattered the sphere. A blue tint covering her visor as her energy bar was replaced with a simple bar two words flashing across the screen 'Hypermode Activated'

Fortesque gaped as the huntress started charging a torrent of phazon energy into the cannon a gattling-gun like whirl of blasts erupting as he tried to dodge, only to have her track him striking him repeatedly with the blast before it ran out, before he could recover she fired a pair of missiles at him which streaked across the dome and struck blowing him back, armor burned as he climbed slowly to his feet. But one last shot to the chest took the last of his health and he collapsed limply to the ground, unconscious.

"Winner, Samus Aran!" Adam declared as Samus vented the remaining phazon energy. Before turning and striding from the area vanishing in a flash of light.

Back in the mansion, the next match was being decided "Sonic vs Falco."

_**Author's note**_

_** Hopefully I'm back into the swing of things with this. Wish me luck… I'll probably just have Cynder move on by a technicality cause Cloud left.**_


End file.
